Here
by Sev's Little girl
Summary: Harry and his Older sister are terrible abused over the summer. What happens when the head of Slytherin comes across the secret that was hidden in plain sight? Contains child abuse, rape, slash HP/DM.
1. Return to hell and unforgivable

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter

It was the end of the year and like always Lillian Potter hated Albus Dumbledore, every damn year he sent her and her younger brother ,Harry, back to there relatives house. The only good thing about leaving Hogwarts this year was the end of the Triwizard Tournament. Sure, she was sad that the Diggory kid was dead, but she was just happy that her brother being Potter was alive. Lily was not your average teenager she was 5 foot 8 inches jet-black hair and blue eyes and had just ended her fifth year. While Harry was 5 foot 4 inches, jet black hair and green eyes and ended what was considered one hell of a year.

As they exited the Hogwarts Express and walked threw the barrier right to the huge man they called uncle. The man was very violent toward them and only them, and was not the best thing in the world, and as they walked out of the train station toward the car, they could tell that Vernon was not in a good mood, but he was not going to hit them in a crowd. The siblings loaded their belongings into the trunk of the car, climbed in, and as always, Vernon was waiting for them inside the car. The drive back to the Dursley's was quite which was not normal he usually hollered at them for being abnormal and making him waste his precious time going to get them and blah blah. The normal 45-minute drive back to hell was normal, but they knew something was wrong for Vernon never acted this nice toward them. And unloaded their belongings and took them upstairs was nice

HPHPHP

It was only one week into summer Holiday and the Potters already wanted to go back. It wasn't because they loved school it's because they couldn't stand being around Vernon. To Most people Vernon Dursley was a kind and caring man but if you were Lily and Harry potter there was no caring man insight. He was abusive to the point where he had put them both in the hospital several times before and this summer it seemed they would find themselves there yet again.

Vernon had gotten more violent with every passing day. He had learned not to hit Lily anymore because she would fight back and get almost violent just to protect herself. But to make sure she wouldn't protect Harry, Vernon would lock Lily in her room; which was right next to Harry's, and make her listen to Harry's pleas for him to stop but it never worked. Nevertheless, it was worth a try, right? They didn't think so after, 14 years it was a force of habit, but may be he would change his mind.

HPHPHPHPHP

It was 1 A.M when Lily opened her closed door and flipped on the light to find the door that was there for as long as she could remember as she found it she pulled it out and opened Harry's closet door. Despite seeing it a thousand times over, it still made her sick seeing Harry Lay covered with blood lying naked on the floor _Naked._ Lily thought _No! That monster couldn't of._

Lily grabbed the sheet off of Harry's bed wrapping him up and carried him to her room

Author's notes

Continue? Your review tells me what to do

Liz


	2. The threat

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter

HPHPHPHPHP

Lily was getting tired of it. The 15 year old sat up against the wall in the dark burgundy room. Still trying to relax despite the point she had been sitting there for ten minutes. She had healed the majority of Harry's wounds using wandless magic, which thankfully was untraceable. She the closed her eyes and let her head hang in a desperate attempt to find away to get out of the hellhole they lived in. No one would believe her since it was only a week into summer holiday but she knew Harry could not survive the rest of the vacation or until Dumbledore had decided to put them somewhere so they could be out of the way.

After a few moments she remembered a conversation she had with her Godfather and head of Slytherin house: Severus Snape. at the end of term as she packed her things from the dorm she shared with Daphne Greengrass,

"_Lily I want to know if anything does wrong this summer" Snape said in a warm voice that you would never expect from the man" you can't go through this no matter what the old coot says"_

_"Yeah" Lily replied as she hugged him "What ever you say"_

But that was a week ago the presents her friends had given to her before they had left for her 16th birthday were still packed since she knew that meeting another birthday was going to be out of the question. After a few moments of feeling sorry for her self she thought of Vernon, He was smarter than he seemed, He knew any harm he caused Harry caused her pain because there was nothing she could do about it

Moreover, she was getting pissed off at his stupid game. Lily's thoughts where disrupted by a low groan from her bed telling her that Harry was awake. Lily's sleep deprived body sprang to life as she got up of the floor and went to see if Harry was all right

"Hey" Lily said as she sat on the bed, her voice carrying her concern

"Hey" Harry said meekly, "what time is it?'

"Time for you to get some sleep "Lily replied running her fingers though his messy hair letting him know it was alright for him to heal a bit more.

"Can you stay here with me?" Harry asked

"Of course" Lily said as she moved from her original spot so she sat next to Harry "what happened last night?'

"The normal" Harry said his tone told it all

"I know what he's done to you," Lily told Harry, examining the shocked on the boy's face "I have known for a while"

HPHPHPHPHPHPPHPHPH

May be it was the way that Vernon looked at her as she walked into the kitchen as he walked into the sitting room to grab his suite case and to Lily's surprise he walked into the kitchen his face was only inches away from hers.

"I expect this list complete" Vernon sneered "If not you can kiss your lives good bye" Vernon had left Lily there stunned he was going to finally kill them after all these years .But what was the point now? That wasn't going to get him any where not when there where people that cared

HPHPHPHPHPH

"Something's wrong Albus" Severus Snape exclaimed" Not one letter in over a week!"

"I am sure your goddaughter is having a good time" Albus Dumbledore said calmly, "The school has only been out for two weeks"

"It would not matter to Lily," Snape said as he collapsed into the chair behind him his chest rising and falling quickly showing his anger

"It would make you feel better you can stop by the Dursley's tomorrow evening "Dumbledore stated looking over his hands the twinkle still there and it was annoying the prestigious master "But I assure you they will be fine"

"You better hope so," Snape snapped as he thrusted up from the chair and unknowing that things would never be the same again

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Lily had started the chores when Harry got up half and hour later he was astonished when he saw things being cleaned by a non-existent arm.

"How are you doing that?" Harry asked as he saw Lily place the dishes away

However, Lily did not respond and handed Harry half of the chores. She did not even have the guts to tell him what Vernon had said to her that morning and watched him walk out the door to the back yard

Sorry I have not written in a while

Sev's little girl.


	3. realization

Disclaimer don't own Harry Potter

Authors Notes: All right chapter 3 is here I would like to thank you for the reviews. I am looking for a beta can you help me out?

_That's Voldyismoldy and Jacob C Wolf for the reviews_

_Sev's little girl_

HPHPHPHPHP&LPLPLPLPLP

It seemed like fate was on their side .as they breezed through the never-ending list of chores with ease. Maybe they would be safe from the threat that was given that morning, but then again the stars never seemed to a line when it came to them.

"I can't believe we're finished" Harry smiled "For once in our lives"

Lily could not help but chuckle at her brother's excitement knowing it was short lived as she slid down the cabinets to the floor.

"You mean for once in _your_ life right?" Lily asked as she closed her eyes, "You know he'd kill both of us if I ever helped you again and that was very clear"

"Then Why Did you help me then" Harry asked fearfully

"Because he's going to do it anyway" Lily stated "He told me this morning if the list wasn't complete then we could kiss our lives good bye so either way we are going to me our maker"

Lily opened her eyes to gauge Harry's reaction: He was terrified and she did not blame him at all

"Is there anything anyone you know can do?" Harry asked

"No" Lily replied bluntly "The majority of the people I know are out of the country until mid-July. Draco is the only one that is not going anywhere but it would take a few days for him to get the letter and send help but by then we would be dead"

"What about your godfather?" Harry asked

"I haven't heard from him lately. I've been neglecting to send him letters hoping to grab his attention" Lily explained "But that hasn't worked as you can see"

"Why does this always happen to us" Harry asked as he sat next to Lily placing his head on her shoulder

"Because fate, my darling brother, is a bitch "Lily sighed "and it hates us"

The room went quite the kind found at a funeral for what seemed like an eternity until Harry spoke

"How long have you known?" He asked

"Since you where eight" Lily answered "it wasn't that hard to figure out you know the way you where afraid of being touched by everyone ,the way you never wanted to be left alone with Vernon and last night I thought he finally crossed the line"

"He's almost succeeded last night and when I was eight "Harry replied "But then someone came home early from detention"

"That was only because I skipped" Lily stated smiling "They did not even notice I never showed up"

"This is sad" Harry sadly stated, "Not even fifteen and my life is flashing before my eyes"

"Your telling me," Lily laughed darkly "The sad part is out of how many people we know and the do not care to believe us"

but before anyone could speak they both heard the Dursleys company car pulled up to the house it seemed like forever until the car doors slammed and booming foot steps alerted them to their impending doom unless Lily could convince Vernon, with her excellent lying skills, to get one more day. If not They would be S.O.L., but that hope of that happening flew out the window as the front door crashed open sending them straight up as if the floor was electrocuted them. The sound of Rampaging footsteps got louder as the Dursleys approached and entered the kitchen

"HOW DID YOU GET THIS DONE BY YOURSELF?" Vernon screamed at Harry making Lily Jump

"I worked fast and hard sir" Harry replied never looking his Uncle in the face

"I don't believe it," Aunt Petunia said from behind her troll of a husband" That thing you called a sister must have helped you"

"I did no such thing" Lily's lie came out so naturally it could fool even the Dark Lord himself.

WHACK. That was all that could be heard throughout out the house as Vernon's hand connected with Lily's face sending her into the cabinet with a sickening thud

"DON'T LIE TO ME" Vernon spat at Harry" I KNOW SHE HELPED YOU." Harry was terrified as he looked behind hind seeing his sister's unconscious form. Nevertheless, he regretted it immediately as a sharp pain ran through his body as Vernon's fist connected with his stomach making him descend to the floor in a heap. He had hoped what Lily had said was not true. It seemed like an eternity as blow after blow rained down on his body until he heard movement from somewhere behind him then it stopped to find himself being slung over his uncles shoulder with such force it knocked his mangled glasses off of his bleeding face. The movement under him told that his uncle was walking, where to he had no idea. Then he heard the cupboard under the stairs open with a violent yank

"Throw that pretending bitch in here Dudley" Vernon stated" I'll deal with her later." And he proceeded up the stairs with Harry still there.

_Oh, yeah, like who can't tell I am faking_ Lily thought bitterly as she felt Dudley pull her towards the cupboard, but this time she put up a fight only to be shoved in anyway. As the door closed, the house was casted in an eerie silence.

HPHPHPHPHP**UPTHESTAIRS**LPLPLPLP

Vernon had roughly thrown Harry the master bed, pulling Handcuffs out of the nightstand and shackled his arms above his head. Harry knew what was happening as he felt his shirt being ripped off his body and his jeans pulled down to his ankles but the sound that scared him the most was the zipper. He was not ready when his uncle thrusted in. It sent pain up his spine and back down again it hurt so mush he screamed with every thrust, but it made no difference to Vernon as he moaned in pleasure. It did not take long for Harry to feel blood running down his legs and on to the white comforter and after an hour Vernon came to his climax and left Harry falling in and out of Consciousness due to shock. The golden boy laid their Unknowing that his Uncle would be alternating between him and his sister. It was an attempt in Making Lily see everything his way and his main goal: trying to kill them in the process.

Authors Notes

Thanks for reading

Please review


	4. What did they do

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter

Authors Notes: I would Love to thanks all of those who have checked this story out, thanks all of you who have Reviewed, Added it to favs and added to story alerts

_Sev's little girl _

HPLPHPLPHPLPHPLPHPLP

Severus Snape stood in front of Number 4 Privet Drive with waiting for all the lights go off. He had been standing outside for less than an hour, long enough to see Petunia Mop up what seemed to be red wine. The thing that startled him the most was there was no trace of the people he needed to see the most: Lily and Harry Potter

Ten minutes later the entire house went dark, taking his cue Snape made his way to the front door silently unlocking it and entered .Slowly he made his way through the house searching the bottom for any signs of his Goddaughter and her brother but there was none. The former Death Eater began worry; it was unusual not to find Lily or any traces of her. As he turned to ascend the stairs, a faint sound could be heard from the door under the stairs. It sounded like a cry of pain and a plea for help. Snape grasped the gold latch lock and pulled it open with a soft thud but before he could open the door. It sprang to life by the force of a body that had fallen on the floor. Lily Potter seemed unrecognizable under layers of blood and bruises. Even her best friend wouldn't have been able to identify her if she did not have her heart shaped ring on. As he slowly lifted her into a sitting position, he noticed, through her torn shirt, the blood red rose tattoo he let her get almost a year ago.

"Lily "Snape said softly hoping to get a response

"Sev" Lily groaned, "I didn't think anyone would check on us"

"Where is Po . . . Harry?"

"Harry should be upstairs"

"I am going to lay you down and I'll be back "Snape stated as he lowered Lily to the ground then making his way up the stair case wondering what could have been done to the boy. When Snape stepped onto the landing, he noticed that all but one door was open and that seemed to be very peculiar, so out of curiosity Snape investigated the shut door, it was locked. After magically unlocking the door he pushed it open and had to take a step back as he was overwhelmed by the stench of blood mixed with stale sex. Walking forward Snape lit his wand and was stunned at the sight of Harry Potter. The fourteen year old was handcuffed to the bed, his body littered with tiny cuts and welts, his normally pale skin was tinted brown with the drying blood, but what shocked him the most was the sight of his parted legs with blood pooled in between them. Creaking of the floor alerted him to someone that the door, as Snape turned around there stood Lily, leaning against the doorframe her chest rising and falling rapidly as she tried to catch her breath. After noticing her presence the potions Master turned to the broken boy unlocking the handcuffs and wrapping his body in the comforter that he laid on, Lily understood what her godfather was doing and walked forward and grabbing his arm, feeling him apparate from the place that gave hem hell.

HPHPHPHPHPH

Snape had never wished in his entire life that he could Apparate straight in to Hogwarts. It would save time and maybe even a few lives. As the man sprinted, he could feel Lily loose energy but she held on until they reached the Great oak doors of the castle, where she collapsed on the floor but was pulled up by Severus as he moved quickly to the hospital wing pushing the doors open, placing the two on separate beds and rushed to get Madam Pomfrey.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

It took three hours of working together for Poppy Pomfrey and Severus Snape to get most of the minor cuts and bruises healed on the two teens. Making them somewhat recognizable to the teacher and Medi-witch that saw them so frequently throughout the years. It was 1 am when the duo sat on the edge of the patients beds

"I can't believe I did not notice the signs," Madam Pomfrey said looking at Harry, whose entire body was wrapped in white bandages "It was so obvious that this was happening"

"It's not your fault" Severus said shocking the medic-witch his normally cold tone was gone replaced by a voice filled with sadness and guilt" None of us noticed, I never noticed this was happening you my own Goddaughter and I saw her constantly" His statement made the pomfrey look at the person that laid on the bed which she sat. Lillian Potter was very pale, due to blood loss, examining her features. Poppy knew Lily was smart but never knew the teen learned how to hide abuse from the people that watched her every day.

"Does Albus know yet?" Poppy asked

"No" Severus replied running a hand thought his curtain like hair" But informing him can wait until morning when they are awake and aware of there surroundings"

HPKPHPLP

Thanks 4 reading


	5. Be a man don't blame a child

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH

Time stood still as the night wore on. The white covered ward was silent even the sounds of breathing where not heard by the occupants waiting for any signs of life from the battered pair of teens but to their disappointment there was none. And that to the nurse and professor that was the scariest part, as they sat waiting for any signs of life, as the three hour struggle to heal them played like a movie in their heads

_3 Hours earlier_

_Madam Pomfrey was working feverishly to repair Harry's four broken rib, sprained wrists, and his climbing fever before healing the internal damage from the many rapes he had received over the last few days. It was then she had noticed her associate was healing the cuts and bruises on the young boy's body with salves and potions before he began to wrap Harry's frail body in white bandages._

"_That's all we can do for now" Severus stated emotionless "If we continue it will cause more harm than good"_

"_This should not have happened "Madam Pomfrey stated not grasping Severus's words "They should have been protected" Then the whole room went silent. It seemed, for the time being at least, Severus's resentment toward Harry was non-existent as he dressed the wounded boy in boxers and hospital pajamas. While Madam Pomfrey healed Lily's Minor cuts, abrasions and bruises along with her broken leg, before she too wrapped bandages and dressed in hospital clothing._

Present

Madam Pomfrey had finally gone to her office to get some sleep, while Snape stayed in between Lily and Harry's bed in case they woke up. However, thirty minutes later found him asleep with his head resting on Lily's lap, his hand over hers

HPHPHPHP

Lily Opened her eyes, but immediately closed them as the bright light shining through the window on her right assaulted them, slowly she re-opened her eyes she took in the blurred image of an unfamiliar room. When she began to sit up, she noticed the pressure on her lap and froze. A moment later, the pressure lifted revealing the blurry form of the form of the Potions Master.

Seconds later the room became clear as he placed the wire framed glasses on her face before looking at him.

"I am so sorry" Severus said softly looking at Lily examining her face noticing the faint bruises that showed against her now sickly pale skin , and despite the fact she was being spoken to Lily refused to respond.

"Listen to me" Severus said lifting Lily's head with his hands to them were staring at each other: Black to sapphire blue" It is not your fault. You had no control over what happened the important thing is that you are safe" .The Next thing he knew Lily had thrown her arms around him and began to cry on his shoulder, something she had not something years.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

It was ten o'clock s Severus made his way to the headmasters office to discuss what he had found at the Dursleys .Stopping at the Gargoyles He sneered the password "Blood pops" before taking two steps at a time entering the headmasters office without knocking.

"My Boy" Albus Dumbledore said cheerfully "What do I owe this visit"

"An explanation" Snape sneered his voice full of venom "I went to the Dursley's residence to check on the Potters and what I saw deeply disturbed me."

"What would that be?" Dumbledore asked gesturing Severus to take a seat but he refused to move

"That would be the fact that Petunia was mopping up blood," Severus said taking a deep breath then continued" After they went to bed, I found Ms. Potter almost dead in the storage under the stairs and. . . . Mr. Potter hand cuffed to a bed obviously raped" Dumbledore, said nothing but the way he looked said it all

"Take it you did not know?" Severus stated" Thinking Lily was lying? Or refused to see the truth"

"How do you know that Ms. Potter did not do those things to Harry?" Albus asked making Severus's Blood boil

"You'd rather blame a fifteen year old instead of being a man and admitting that you messed up" Snape's voice came out in a deathly hiss that could freeze hell and without another word the Younger man stormed out of the office his anger came out from his body in waves that could be felt by all. He could not believe that Dumbledore thought that Lily had done this to her brother, but then again everything was spiraling out of control lately. By the time he returned to the hospital wing Lily was fast asleep again. Her jet-black hair feathered out on the white pillow contrasting greatly in color, while her skin seemed to match the sheets and comforter. She faced Harry's unmoving form with her bandaged arms wrapped around the second pillow. Seeing her look so hurt tore the Death Eater's heart, out it was different when it was someone else but when you've known him or her their entire life it was a different story. After a few moments he tore his gaze away and walked to the window gazing out over the grounds wondering what had gone wrong for this to happen

HPHPHPHPHPH

_Author's notes: I know Snape is a bit out of character but I figured it wouldn't hurt to make him look human and capable of feeling things. I want to thank you personally for reading and reviewing if you do if not. . That is all right too. I am going to need your help for Chapter 6 there is a poll on my profile and I would like to know what you want to read so please vote _

_Thanks _


	6. It kills me

Disclaimer don't own Harry Potter

HPHPHPHPHP

Severus wanted to know what happened that night and anything else that could have been overlooked by people like Dumbledore or classmates that where either naïve or just did not care. However, those questions would have to wait until Poppy said Lily was stable enough to deal that kind of traumatic event over again but until then everything would be the same. . Hopefully

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Lily opened her eyes expecting blinding light to envelop her vision, but instead she was greeted by darkness. As she swept the room for her eyes fell on Harry once again. The moon light from the window casted light on his body making him look smaller than he really was, sending a sharp pain through her heart, knowing there was a long road ahead of them. It seemed so unfair that things always happened to Harry in the most traumatic of ways and maybe one day soon the pain would end. . Maybe if everything goes the way she hoped.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

A week later Harry still hadn't woken up, but that was expected due to the damage done that fate full night. Lily had been well enough to be discharged and now lived down in the dungeons with her godfather near the Slytherin common room. Nevertheless, she made her way up to the hospital wing every day to see if Harry's condition had changed, it was around noon on July 21st when Lily noticed her brother start to stir from his unconscious state .Harry moved slowly, wincing as he attempted to sit up but failed. Lily moved to help him but he flinched back and in a hoarse voice whispered, "Don't touch me". Lily froze as those words hit her, how could she have been so naïve that he would be comfortable with someone touching him after what happened only a week ago.

"You're alright now Harry," Lily whispered softly leaning forward just a bit but never reaching out to touch him again at that point. but her statement made no difference in Harry's mind: he was in an unfamiliar place that was unidentifiable because his glasses where missing and even though the voice seemed so familiar he trusted no one at that point. Noticing She was not going to get a reaction out of Harry, Lily got up out of the hard chair that was placed next to Harry's bed and walked away, not leaving but to get Madam Pomfrey .After watching Lily leave, Harry felt relieved that he was alone. He felt safer this way, no one to hurt him or break him even worse than he was.

As soon as Lily brought Madam Pomfrey to look at Harry she was not surprised to see her little brother flinch way from the medi- witch, but was relieved when she did not touch him but instead scanned him with her wand.

"How is he?" Lily asked standing by the nurse

"He is alright, healing but slowly and no more magic can be used, it may send his body into shock" Madam Pomfrey said" He will also have many issues trusting people including you, but you probably already knew that."

"Its murder you know" Lily sighed "Knowing he's hurting and there is practically nothing I can do to comfort him. Holding and hugging him is not an option because he refuses to be touched and Words can only provide little if any comfort at all"

"I know it seems like nothing you do will help" Madam Pomfrey stated as she administered several potions to Harry "But anything and everything you do can make him understand he can trust you. Talking, listening even spending time with him can make him feel safe with you. I understand this is a difficult time for you but in time things between you and Harry will get better."

Lily said nothing but absorbed what the nurse said as she watched Harry fall asleep then turned toward Madam Pomfrey and after receiving a reassuring nod; Lily moved toward the side of Harry's bed and sat down on it before taking his hand and watched him sleep. All traces of panic and fear where no longer existent in his features. Then it all hit Lily as tears streamed down her pale face on to Harry's hand : From this moment on everything had changed, but as the tears flowed she did not care about what people would say, she knew she had been there for him from the start and nothing was going to stop her from being there now.

_Authors notes:_

_I Hope you like this chapter I plan to have chapter 7 posted in a few days. Thanks to all of you have been following M y Story. I would like to give a Special Thanks to Voldyismoldy for all the help_

_Sev's little girl _


	7. Tale of that night

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

_Dedicated to Voldyismoldy_

HPHPHPHPHP

Severus noticed Lily was acting differently as soon as she returned from her daily visit with Harry. As far as he knew, the boy was still unconscious but he knew what ever was bothering her had to do with her younger sibling, for what else could it be? There was no one else in the castle and as far as he knew, Albus was staying as far away from Lily as possible. The Potions Master placed the book he was reading on the table next to his chair and walked to Lily's room. Sucking in a breath he knocked on the black door a few seconds later the door opened revealing a deeply saddened fifteen-year-old Girl,

"Are you alright?" Severus asked Lily as she leaned against the doorframe

"I am fine" Lily responded glancing back into her room for a reason to escape but did not find one.

"May I come in "Severus asked as Lily moved from the door way allowing him to enter. The room was just like it always was when she stayed there: pictures of Friends and family tacked haphazardly on the light green walls. Drawings and poems littered the wood floor near her desk and hiding in the corner was Hedwig and their trunks, which he had retrieved a few days ago while the Dursleys Where gone. As He sat on Lily's four-poster bed he noticed Lily's tabby cat, Sass, stare at Harry's owl from the bed with eyes of longing. Lily shut the door and took a seat next to Severus but never meeting his concerned gaze

"May I ask what is bothering you?" Severus asked in an unusually warm tone

"My fucked up life" Lily stated turning her back to Severus allowing him to the scars that littered her back through her white t-shirt. The thing caught his attention was the image on her left shoulder; The Blood red Rose tattoo he allowed her to get for her fifteenth birthday the same one that confirmed who she was merely a week ago. Slowly he ignored his guilt of letting her get something so permanent and something so beautiful he asked his next question.

"Why is it fucked up" Severus asked again knowing he was going to get an answer he would not be happy with.

"Because" Lily said turning to face to her godfather "Harry woke up today"

"Isn't that good" Sev's voice full of curiosity

"He's afraid of everyone including me" Lily stated, "I can only touch him if he's asleep and it kills me to see him like this. He was so afraid of being hurt"

"It'll be alright," Severus, said hugging Lily "Do you want to talk about what Happened that night?" He knew he was pushing the topic to fast but he knew from personal experience that the more you held everything that happened the more it ate at you until you broke like a cheap vase.

"I never thought this could happen" Lily said pulling away "He threatened us before but I. . . We could never think that he would really hurt us more that he already had. This is _not_ the first time he has beat us bloody but I knew that threat was real just by the way he said it and there was nothing I could do. I could've let him do the chores by himself and let him die because I did nothing. It was my choice to help him and hopefully save his life." Lily paused gathering herself while allowing everything to just said to sink in. It chilling him to the bone and boiling his blood at the same time.

"We had finished the chores and I knew what would happen" Lily continued and as she started her tale again she found it nearly impossible to stop "I told him what would happen and just the look in his eyes told me he hoped it wasn't true. But deep down he knew it was. When the Dursleys got home, we tried to talk to them. I even tried to lie and it only got me. . We hurt. Vernon took Harry upstairs while Dudley pushed me into the cupboard under the stairs. I didn't have to be upstairs to know what happening by the way Harry screamed then it stopped and then Vernon came after me. Never in my life have I ever wanted to be dead so badly. "

"How long did last?" Severus asked in a soft voice

"Twelve hours" Lily replied her voice was shaky and tears where rolling down her face" Si. Six hours for each of us."

"Did he just Rape him?" Severus asked knowing how this must hurt Lily

"No." Lily replied he beat him too. You could hear everything that was going on upstairs from where I laid on the kitchen floor "

"Where was your Aunt?" Severus asked with concern

"Watching" Lily, replied, "She cared for us like Gryffindors care for Slytherins

"I will do all I can to make sure you never go back there again" Severus said brushing his lips against Lily's forehead. "Rest we'll continue talking about this later" Severus pushed himself off the bed standing up. As Lily placed her back to the pillows, allowing Sass to jump and lay on her masters legs. Walking out the door Severus caught a sideways glance at Lily her eyes closed and her head leaned against the head board deep in thought so deep in thought she did not hear the soft 'CLICK' of her bedroom door as it shut.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Everything seemed to wrong at that moment. She had just told Severus Snape a bit of her she wished to forget .Never in her life had anyone reacted the way he did when she confided in them about her home life. However, this was different He saw what the immediate after math was not weeks after like her gym teacher did in the fourth grade. Then again telling Mrs. Johnson was a complete mistake since she called 'home' to discuss what Lily had told her which Vernon said was a lie and She Lily was not seen in school until three weeks later when she could finally pick herself off of the floor and walk down stairs without help. Nevertheless, there was the one mistake she will never regret: The day she skipped after school detention for getting in a fight with Dudley if she had stayed Vernon would have had his way with Harry. Of course, it wasn't if he already hadn't. It was beyond obvious that her uncle was molesting her brother. Just by the way, he stared at Harry when he thought no one was looking, the way he would corner Harry in the bathroom and close the door and the way he could not wait to kick the last person out of the house to be alone with Harry on the weekends. But then again the people she knew and lived with where not the sharpest tools in the shed when it came to noticing these things. Even the teachers refused to notice how Harry behaved in class when touched by others and all of that would change starting now no matter what they said.

All of these thoughts and somewhat memories flew around in Lily's head and that night as she lay there alone with Sass mulling over possibilities that would allow them to never see the Dursleys again

HPHPHPHPHPHP

The next morning Lily was out of the living chambers by Seven A.M. and made her way upstairs taking three steps at a time until she reached her destination: The hospital wing. Lily slowly opened the door careful not to alert anyone to her presence. Slowly she entered and walked down the row of beds. As she approached Harry's bed, Lily noticed Madam Pomfrey was changing his bandages and cleaning his wounds. Lily inched closer seeing the damaged done. His body was tore up, there was not an inch of Harry's normally pale was left un marked, cuts and bruises covered his torso some large enough to extend underneath the sheet that covered his naked, being clean and bandaged body. Seeing this allowed Lily to see what the monster that haunted her dreams did to someone she loved dearly.

"How is he?" Lily asked softly startling the Nurse

"Ms. Potter" Madam Pomfrey greeted "He's asleep at the moment; his body is doing quite well considering the damage that was inflicted upon it."

"Do you need help with the Bandaging?" Lily asked making the medi- witch look up noticing the pleading in Lily's eyes

"Yes I do" Madam Pomfrey answered Handing Lily a roll of bandages "Start with the cuts on his fore head and work your way down" Lily did as she was told and three and a half rolls of white bandages later Harry's body was dressed and ready to start the slow and painful process: healing again.

"How are you holding up?" Madam Pomfrey asked

"I'm alright" Lily stated sinking into the chair besides Harry's bed trying hard not so show the pain she was feeling but was unsuccessful. "This feels like it's all my fault"

_Author's notes: Well here is Chapter 7 and all its glory. Thank you to everyone who as added this story to his or her Favorites' and story alerts. And to those who have read and reviewed. I have decided that for everyone that helps me with writing and continuing this story I will dedicate a chapter to him or her. Every suggestion and review helps _

_Sev's Little Girl _


	8. Hallway meeting

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter

_Dedicated to: Jacob C wolf_

HPHPHPHPHP

Lily decided to leave the hospital wing a little earlier than usual seeing the damaged done was a little too much for the fifteen almost sixteen year old to handle... Lily walked down the darkening corridor lost in the new found feeling of guilt. So much so she hardly noticed the figure walking toward her until they collided causing Lily to fall backwards.

"Sorry …" Lily began until she saw who it was she had run into: Albus Dumbledore. "Oh it's just _you_"

Lily's voice was full of venom as she stressed the last word

"Ms. Potter" Dumbledore said in his normal happy voice making Lily's stomach turn "What are you roaming the corridors this late in the afternoon?"

"Nothing that concerns you" Lily hissed as she pushed herself off of the floor

"Everything that happens in the castle is my concern!" Dumbledore stated the twinkle leaving his eyes this statement made Lily laugh

"Right "Lily said her voice now cold as ice"That's why you're blaming me for what happened to Harry instead of manning up to admit that you where wrong"

"So you where visiting Harry" Dumbledore asked his voice just as cold now "How sweet I always knew you weren't a normal Slytherin"

"Because I happen to care for my family" Lily asked "or because I happen to have a heart?" Lily knew she had done it now just by the way Dumbledore's face was only inches away from hers

"I would not plan to have custody of him if I were you" Dumbledore threatened "because by the time I am done with telling the entire wizarding world what you did to your brother you won't have a chance"

"That might be true" Lily retorted" But what would happen if they found out that you did nothing to stop the abuse after years of being begged they won't believe a word you say, and who will doubt me when I show them memories of that night and how I begged you? You would be nonexistent" Dumbledore was speechless at Lily's words, never had anyone threatened him. Never but then again this girl was not anyone she was the most stubborn person he had ever come to known and she had her ways of getting what she wanted.

"A few word of warning Ms. Potter" Dumbledore smirked "I'd be watching myself if I were you" With those unpleasant parting words Dumbledore continued on his way leaving Lily staring at his disappearing form in the now dark corridor making sure he was really gone before continuing her way to the dungeons.

' _I can't believe the nerve that old man has'_ Lily though as she took two steps at a time as she descended the stairs _'thinking he has everyone wrapped around his finger he can do whatever he wants with them.'_

Not even down to the first floor Lily stopped in mid –step as she finally took note of the direction Dumbledore had taken after their conversation. Without thinking she turned and bolted back up to the hospital wing. _'How could I have been so stupid?' _Lily asked herself_' it was so obvious where he was going why else would he be heading that way?_ Unlike this morning Lily did not enter the Hospital wing quietly and her reason was now standing at the foot of Harry's bed attempting to reach out and touch him, to scare him.

"Please don't hurt me" Harry begged as Dumbledore grabbed and pulled back the covers then grabbing hold of Harry's ankle

" Why must you torment the tortured" Lily asked Albus Dumbledore making the man visibly jump then releasing his hold upon Harry allowing him (Harry) breathe a sigh of relief "First you let this happen ten you torment him by touching him when he yells you not to?" As Lily approached Dumbledore backed away from Harry's bed knowing he had been caught red handed

"I was only trying to comfort the boy" Dumbledore lied "He looked like he needs it"

"He doesn't need you to traumatize him anymore "Lily sneered loudly "He's had enough of that in his life already the last thing he needs is _you _here"

"What's going on here" Madam Pomfrey asked coming out of her office alerted by the rising voices and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Lily standing between a terrified Harry and Albus Dumbledore.

"What happened?" Madam Pomfrey asked looking between Lily and Albus

"Nothing" Dumbledore replied quickly "nothing at all" As he turned and walked out of the hospital wing

"I swear that man has it in for me" Lily said as she turned and placed Harry's cover where they belonged

"What was he doing here?" Madam Pomfrey asked as Lily took a seat

"Albus nearly pulled Harry out of bed" Lily stated "I walk in and There he is pulling back the covers and grabbing Harry's ankle"

HPHPHPHPHP

Lily decided not to leave Harry that night. Just in case Dumbledore came back and wanted to finished what he started as night settled over the grounds. Lily was surprised that Pomfrey let her stay the night but then again who wouldn't. Harry was beginning to trust Lily a little, not enough to allow her to touch him but enough to feel relaxed around her...

Lily watched Harry as he slept peacefully unable to sleep herself .Even thought she was there physically she was missing mentally. Off in her thoughts wondering about the next few months and where they would lead them. Back to the hell they barely escaped or a new life which would make the fourteen years with the Dursleys nothing but a bad memory? How drastically would things change or would they stay the same? Who would stand with her, him _them_ with supportand who would part ways forever and become nothing but a mortal enemy"

_Author's notes:_

_Evil Dumbledore just doesn't know when to quit huh? Oh well hope you enjoyed chapter 8_

Please review

Sev's Little girl


	9. Happy Birthday

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

HPHPHPHPHP

Lily could not believe all the cards they were receiving that morning just because it was July 31st didn't mean anything right? Wrong it marked the day they turned a year older. She was greatly surprised as she sat up in the great hall at the so-called Slytherin table, as the owls fluttered in with many Happy Birthday wishes for her and Harry._" Maybe it was a good idea to come up here'_ Lily thought and for once that summer she was happy .People they knew still cared for them washing away any previous thoughts and doubts that crossed her mind. As the last owls flew in and left the last wishes from good friends she noticed a bundle of what appeared to be letters that she did not notice before. Carefully stacking the packages so they would not fall she reached out and grasped the stack of papers and confirmed they were indeed addressed to them from Their friends. Noticing a folded up piece of paper attached Lily carefully pulled out the piece of paper that was stuck between the first letter and the twine that held them together and opened it opened it

_I believe these belong to you .Happy Birthday_

Re-read the paper again before crumpling it up and shoving it into her pocket before grabbing the small pile of gifts and headed upstairs to see Harry and drop off what was his . Lily approached the Hospital wing opening the large oak door to the hospital wing to see Harry sitting up reading a Birthday Card.

"Happy Birthday" Lily said with a smile as she placed the stack in her arms don on the chair next to Harry's Bed making him glance up

"Happy Birthday to you to" Harry said "What are those?

""Presents and cards "Lily said " From our friends. But before you say anything I found out why we were not receiving our letters the where being intercepted" There was nothing Lily could do as Harry paled

"Then this could've never happened then "Harry asked weakly turning Lily's happy mood upside down

"Yes "Lily replied placing the bundle of letters on the night stand then grabbing the first envelope with Harry's name on it handing it to Harry "Open it"

With shaking hands Harry tore open the envelope and pulled out the card and opened it.

_Harry_

_Hope everything is alright. You have not responded to any of the letters I have sent you and I am quite worried. I plan on seeing you soon _

_Happy 15__th__ Birthday _

_Sirius_

The world seemed to stop As Harry read it aloud for Lily to hear. He was amazed that someone other than Lily still cared and the proof was in the words on the card and in the pile in the chair next to him.

The next few hours consisted of opening the packages they received from their friends and people they considered family..They where floored by the things the where sent. Harry received a box of chocolates from Honey dukes and tons of quidditch apparel while Lily have received a stack of books and a broom care kit.

Lily shrunk her gifts and placed them in her pockets before grabbing the stack of letters and separated them handing Harry the ones addressed to him, then decided she better to leave. so he could get some rest

"I'll see you later" Lily sighed pushing herself up from the chair. As she turned around to leave something grabbed her arm and when she turned to see what it was she realized it was Harry. Lily stood there in shock at the fact that Harry had reached out and grabbed her arm.

"I want to say thanks" Harry said letting go of Lily's arm and breaking the silence at the same time

"For what" Lily asked "I haven't done anything"

"You've done more that you know" Harry smiled

"If you say so" Lily sighed resisting the urge to run her fingers through Harry' s Hair" get some rest I got to ask Madam Pomfrey a question"

HPHHPHPHPHPHPGRIMLAUDS PLACEHPHPHPHPHP

" I am sure he's fine Sirius" Ronald Weasley stated watching Harry's godfather pacing in front ot the fireplace

"How do you know Ron? Sirius asked " No one has heard from him all summer an it's so unlike him"

"If he wasn't fine Sirius we would know it" Hermione Granger stated but wavered in worry. She was worried sick about her best friends. Harry had not replied to any on their letters all summer which like Sirius said was so unlike Harry.

"You can ask Dumbledore at the next order meeting He should know" Ron replied "Dumbledore knows everything that goes on with Harry"

HPHPHPHPHPHP

"Hey Madam Pomfrey" Lily said leaning in the door frame

"Good evening dear" Madam Pomfrey replied "What Can I d for you"

"I was wondering when Harry can leave" Lily asked "So I can talk things out with Severus "

"About two weeks Madam Pomfrey stated "That allows his body more time to rest and heal a bit more"

"Alright 'Lily sighed "Thanks She was disappointed, not only would Harry have to stay in the hospital wing for a bit longer but it would be until mid- august .On her way out Lily stopped by Harry's bed making sure he was asleep before leaving to an empty private quarters since Severus was playing his role as Voldemort's pet at the moment. Entering the Dark Dungeons was relaxing. But it would not be for long. Lily had to talk to Severus about Harry and the start of the next school year because there was no way that Harry would be able to stay in the same room with four other males

*two hours later*

Lily had talked to Severus and after twenty minutes he finally agreed to let Harry stay for the rest of Summer vacation and upcoming school year

"Thank you "Lily smiled throwing her arms around Severus's neck hugging him as tightly as possible. Before breaking loose then retreated to her room

"I am getting Soft" Severus said falling ungracefully on to the couch. His body ached from the latest punishment from the Dark Lord he had been ruthless to so many of them but Severus was thankful that he had escaped by the skin of his teeth. The Potions Master was also grateful that Lily had stayed up until he returned .He figured she would have been asleep instead of being up and ready to heal some of the deeper and still bleeding wounds. The question caught him off guard but it was expected and after hearing her explain for twenty minutes that it was wrong to let Harry stauy with People he did not trust Severus had no choice but to agree with Lily and let Harry stay.

LPLPLPLPLP

Over the next week Lily began making changes to the spare bedroom adjacent to hers. The first thing that was changed was the rooms color scheme from green and silver to light beige to make it feel more homey .Harry's trunk was placed at the foot of the bed while the new clothes Lily bought him hung neatly in the closet. Pictures of the people Harry cared the most about were neatly hung up on the wall opposite from the bed unlike the way Lily had placed hers. Hedwig's cage now sat upon the desk in the corner next to a stack of parchment, quills, and ink wells.. By the time Lily was done the room was unrecognizable and she loved it. Hoping Harry would too.

The following week found Lily, accompanied by Snape, filling out medical and discharge papers for Harry's every growing Hogwarts medical file.

"Who knew you had to fill out so many papers" Lily asked leaning against the wall as Madam Pomfrey double check everything and several moments later the nurse gave the all clear : Harry would be leaving tomorrow.

_Author's notes_

_This is the longest chapter I have written so far and I hope you enjoyed it . I would like to say thanks to every one that added this to story alerts and Fav's_


	10. Moving

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

HPHPHPHPHPHP

The next morning Harry was able to get out of bed for the first time. He was weak but the thought of a hot shower was too tantalizing to miss out on. With help from Madam Pomfrey he made it to the bathroom. He still had a few hours before Lily would come and collect him so he had plenty of time to soak and feel somewhat cleaner than he had.

Placing the pair of clean bandages and clothes on the white porcelain sink, Harry turned on the water as hot as it would go before beginning to undress. Removing the hospital issued pajamas was the easy part, removing the three and half rolls of bandages . . . . Not so much. By the time Harry had undone all of the white bandages, the large bathtub was filled almost too it's capacity with nearly boiling water.

After turning off the tap Harry slipped in, hissing as the almost beyond scalding water connected with his delicate skin. Despite how much the water hurt it felt so _good_. Harry reached for the bar of soap and wash rag left on the side of the tub before he started to scrub at his skin. He scrubbed it until it was raw and some of the wounds began to reopen and bleed turning the water around him red.

Madam Pomfrey was getting worried. Harry had been in the bath for an hour and a half which was longer than expected considering the fact his sister would be there in forty-five minutes. After a mental battle the nurse decide to check on Harry. Approaching the door the faint sounds of water splashing around could be heard. Grabbing the door knob she slowly turned and pushed the door open to a shocking sight. Harry was in blood red water with skin to match; he had decided that if he rid his body of skin he would be clean again but that thought was gone as he silently cried because it only made him feel worse.

Madam Pomfrey slowly approached Harry not wanting to stress him out even more. Grabbing the towel off of the rack she magically emptied out the tub and slowly wrapped the towel around the frail frame of the broken boy before standing him up. After making sure Harry could stand on his own the nurse began to clean and heal the rubbed raw flesh and wounds before bandaging and dressing the now sobbing fifteen year old . After helping Harry back to his bed Madam Pomfrey waited patiently for Lily to walk through the infirmary doors.

HPHPHPHPHP

As Lily walked up the stairs to the hospital wing she could not help the feeling of unease that settled within her. On her mind it had been too long since fate had made it harder to live a normal life. Reaching the door to the hospital wing, Lily pushed it open and stopped dead. The way Harry looked made Lily want to burst into tears. Harry's skin was red and angry despite the fact it was healed and even thought she was standing twenty feet away from him she could see the tear tracks that ran down his this face.

"What Happened" Lily asked as she now kneeled in front of Harry her mind not processing how she got there.

"I thought having him take a bath would be a good idea" Madam Pomfrey explained "I began to worry about him when he did not come out an hour and a half later so I went to check on him and the water had turned red with his blood."

"He scrubbed his skin off" Lily stated still looking at Harry even as she stood up "I kind of expected that but we'll work it out. Thank you Madam Pomfrey" Lily took advantage at Harry's dazed state as she placed his arm around her neck and placed her right arm around his waist to support him, then grabbed his belongings and headed to the dungeons. As soon as Lily closed the door to the Hospital wing she released Harry's waist but kept his arm around her neck because the last thing she needed was for Harry to freak out because she was touching him.

Harry was relieved as Lily let go of his waist. He had just pretended to be out of it because he could not stand what Lily would say if he had been the one to tell her what had happened. It was bad enough the second strongest person in his life had to see him so fragile and weak after something he deserved.

"Are you alright?" Harry heard Lily ask.

"I am fine" Harry said" Well, I am now"

"What exactly where you trying to do to yourself" Lily asked.

"Scrub away the filth" Harry practically whispered.

"You're not filthy Harry" Lily said in a comforting manner as they walked down the flights of stairs and numerous passageways.

"That's what you think" Harry scoffed

"You'd be surprised what I think" Lily stated as they finally reached the private quarters and Lily pushed the door open.

Having to adjust to a new environment was going to be hard and Harry knew it. But the hard part was not getting used to the rooms, but to the new person that was going to be around him, Severus Snape, the snarky potions master that hated his guts. Harry could not believe that his sister had brought him to live with the only teacher that wished he had never existed In the first place. But Harry kept his mouth shut unknowing of what else to do.

Author's notes

Thank you Voldyismoldy for your continuous help. I would love to thank my amazing Beat reader hpgirl4ever for making this as great as possible. Thanks to you two this story is possible.


	11. Close contact

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

HPHPHPHPHP

Harry spent the next few days alone in his room. It was weird for him to be surrounded by another person other than the nurse and Lily. Harry was extremely thankful Lily did not force him to leave the room; he didn't believe that he could face the snarky bastard his sister had for a father figure.

Harry's breath caught in his throat as that ran through his mind. Lily had _someone; someone_ that wasn't wanted for murder or actually had time to spend with her while he had no one. He doubted that Lily cared about him. How could she after what had been done to him? How could anyone care for him now, he was so filthy and used. Maybe that was why Lily had someone and he didn't; because he didn't deserve to have someone care about him after everything he had let his uncle do to him?

Maybe she, like everyone else, was just using him? Or maybe Lily did care and he had not realized it yet. Nor did he realize that the person on his mind was standing in his door way.

"Hey" Lily greeted making Harry jump a foot from his spot on the floor

"Hi" Harry replied

"Do you mind if I come in?"Lily asked not wishing to invade his privacy/

"Yeah" "Harry replied as Lily walked in and sat across from him.

"Can I ask you a question?"Harry asked his voice full of fear.

"Go ahead" Lily responded

"Do you, care about me? Harry asked

"Yes, Of course I do!"Lily was shocked by Harry's question. Lily reached out and pushed Harry's chin up until their eyes met "If I didn't Harry then I wouldn't be here. I would have left a long time ago and don't you forget that. I love you and nothing that anyone does to you will ever change my mind."

Harry was speechless when Lily finished, and for once in the last few weeks, he just wanted to be held by Lily. Like it use to be but he had no idea how he would handle being held.

Lily was beyond surprised when Harry did not pull away from her touch as she held his chin up to keep his eyes fixed on hers. '_This could be the beginning?'_ She thought, '_the beginning of him being used to being touched again.'_

HPHPHPHPHP

That Evening Severus bid Lily a farewell as he set off to what he called _"The Order of the Phoenix". _This was something Dumbledore had founded when Voldemort first gained power and that's all she knew_. _Severus refused to tell her anymore and risk having her become a target for The dark Lord; but in her mind, she already was, just by being related to Harry Potter now placed a huge bull's eye right on her. So she didn't see the difference between knowing everything that was going on and being related to the Boy-Who-Lived. But instead of arguing, Lily just smiled and told him to have 'fun' with whatever they did.

After the whoosh of the floo signaling his departure the private chambers where silent, aside from the crackle of the still burning log, soft breathing and the occasional sound of soft snoring from Sas, who was laying on the top of the couch by Lily's head. Even though her body wished to get some rest something told her no. She _had _to stay up. It was her sisterly instinct that told her to stay, that something was going to happen later on that she would be a part of.

It was 11 Pm when screams woke Lily up from her spot on the couch. She knew those screams, anyone would after hearing them as often as she did, they were Harry's. Lily reached the open door way in record time. The fire gave enough light to allow Lily to see Harry fighting off an invisible assailant with the occasional words of 'please don't. . . Stop. . . Don't hurt me...

Hearing those words ripped her heart out. It was bad enough listening to them when they were coming from upstairs when it was the real thing, but it was even worse when you where reliving it. Stepping to the foot of the bed Lily pulled on the covers to untangle Harry and woke him up in the process. The next thing she knew Harry had launched himself into her arms, sobbing.

Lily wrapped her arms around him as she sat on the bed keeping Harry from falling off the bed and hurting himself. An hour later Harry's had sobs ceased to be replaced by slow steady breathing. Harry had cried himself into an exhausted sleep; and there was no way Lily was moving, she knew how that worked, as soon as she moved he would wake up. It happened all the time during the summer and when she comforted Draco after the damage done by his father in the means of beatings and by numerous peers attempts to rape him when they found out he was gay. And that was the way it was. Everything just brought pain.

Author's notes: Thank you for reading chapter 11. I hope it answers some questions. Thanks again to my beta Hpgirl4ever, Voldyismoldy and Jacob C wolf


	12. Sirius Black

Disclaimer: I don't Own Harry Potter

_Author's Note: this chapter is dedicated to __FAXfan_

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Severus sat at the head quarters of the Order of the Phoenix. He had been there all night and despite the fact it was already morning, Dumbledore was still going on about plans to bring down the Dark Lord, and if Dumbledore kept on he had no choice but to leave.

He had to check on Lily and Harry. It wasn't like he didn't trust them but he had promised Madam Pomfrey when he told her he was taking Harry in, that he would monitor and record his progress daily, for tracking his healing progress which would be necessary evidence when and _if _they decided to take the Dursleys to court. Which he hoped they did, he highly doubted they could or would last another summer with the Dursleys.

Ten minutes later the meeting was still going strong and this annoyed the Potions Master to no end. This meeting seemed to be planned to keep him away from the two teens in his care and that's what finally burned away the last of his patience.

Severus waited until the old man paused before pushing his chair back making sure it scraped loudly against the floor drawling everyone's attention. Walking around the long wooden table to the large stone fireplace he was about to grab a hand full of Floo powder but the voice of his new sworn enemy stopped him.

"Where are you going Severus" Dumbledore asked knowing exactly where the man was going.

"Figures that Snape thinks he's better than the rest of us" Sirius Black sneered; his voice was emotionless but held traces of the need for sleep "He believes he can leave before the rest of us"

"I have things to attend to" Severus sneered back turning around to meet the gaze of Sirius Black "You would have too if you did not decide to become a convict"

That was the straw that broke the camel's back, not even five seconds after saying that last sentence Severus was staring down the wand of the man he had pissed off, and it was obvious that Albus would not say a thing, hoping that Sirius would kill Severus or at least wound him severally enough to give him, Albus, temporary 'custody' of the teens. In that time he would most likely use Lily and Harry to his advantage.

"So where are you going?'Sirius asked again

"That's none of your damn business" Severus sneered now having his wand drawn as well" My personal business does not concern the likes of you"

"I am not going to ask you again" Sirius said in a low deadly voice but that did not scare the ex-death eater a bit, all it did was draw a smirk on Severus's face "I am not in the mood to deal with you"

"Something wrong?" Severus asked" Suffering from not hearing from your precious godson?" Those words made Black stop cold, his arm falling limp at his side, wand falling to the floor.

"Have . . . have you heard. . . Any- anything?" Sirius asked voice dripping with concern "About Harry?"

The other order members that had been whispering in the background where silent now. Molly and Arthur Weasley had their eyes trained on Severus. Worry clearly etched on their faces and thoughts of Harry being captured where probably flowing through their minds. Sirius's Cousin, Nymphadora Tonks, and Remus Lupin studied Severus' demeanor looking for traces of information his body language might give away. Members of the Auror department and people he did not know all had their eyes trained on him for information about Harry Potter and his condition.

"I Know where he is at if you would like to see him" Severus stated knowing it would be the right thing to do._' Lily is never going to let me forget this'_ Severus thought as Black looked at him his eyes asking if it was joke but by the way Severus stood told everyone he wasn't

HPHPHPHP

Everything was unbelievably comfortable as Harry woke up. It seemed the events of last night were far away until he realized his head rested on Lily's lap, that's when the flood gates came crashing down.

The memory of the nightmare and the reason his head now rested on his sister's lap. Lily was the only person he ever felt safe with anymore. She was the one person he knew he could always turn to, even when his friends were way to busy with their fighting, bickering and believing what everyone said behind his back, and then pretending they were on his side all along.

But Lily was the one person who would actually take time to listen to him, even if she had to skip a few classes and that was just like she always had done. To Lily the way Harry felt was way more important than any class she had at the moment, that was just like she was when they were smaller. Some things about her had never changed and that was the best part about having a sister like Lily. She knew everything about him and could pick out the lies about him in a heartbeat.

Harry froze as he felt Lily brush her finger tips against his ear as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Then Harry felt Lily run her fingers through his hair and he began to relax like he always did when she did that; it had always been after the beatings or when she first found out Vernon had been molesting him.

"How are you?"Lily asked

"Tired" Harry replied "Nightmares take a lot out of me"

"Do you want to talk about it?"Lily asked her voice was soft and allowed him to hear the emotions she was holding in.

"I don't want to talk about it" Harry replied. He hated the way nightmares made him feel; weak and vulnerable, his current feelings.

HPHPHPHPHP

After a private conversation about Harry's location Sirius agreed to go with Severus despite the fact that Albus attempted to stop them. The key word being attempt because he really stood there and gave them reasons why they shouldn't go, and like the stubborn men they where Severus and Sirius had ignored him and went on their way.

As they entered Severus's private chamber's Sirius was taken aback by the pictures that were lined up on the mantel, they were not what the Marauder thought the bastard would have in his living space. The pictures where of Lillian and Draco, who most had discovered were his godchildren, throughout the years. Sirius did not know which brought his attention back to the present; the loud bang coming from the empty door or the appearance of the person he wanted to see the most.

_Authors Notes: YAY A cilly or something like that I guess :) but any way I would love to thank everyone who has read this from the beginning. I would love to thank my awesome beta rederHpgirl4ever and my inspiration and help for Here Voldyismoldy. If it wasn't for them I have no idea where this would be_


	13. Start of Term

Disclaimer : I don't own harry Potter

HPHPHPHPHP

The sight of Harry wanted to make Sirius drop to his knees, not in happiness but horror at the way the teen looked. Harry's normally shinning emerald green eyes were dull, his pale skin was paler than usual, even his unruly jet black hair was limp and lifeless., If he wasn't standing the older man would have thought he was dead.

"Well good morning" the voice of Lily Potter echoed from behind Harry as she came into view. Lily's hair stuck up in several places and despite the fact much of her black locks that covered her face her sapphire blue eyes could be seen.

"What happened?"Sirius asked, ignoring Lily's sarcastic remark, his eyes trained on Harry

"Let's go Lily" Severus ordered more than suggested "They need to talk _alone_"

Harry felt alone as he saw Lily walk behind Severus to the kitchen, the look on her face as she walked around the corner told him he was going to be alright. He felt nervous as he stood alone with the 'new' male in the room, and the feeling of being watched just made that feeling worse.

"Are you alright" Sirius asked taking a step closer but stopped as he noticed that Harry physically tensed "Harry? Are you alright?"

Harry refused to answer he couldn't tell his godfather what happened. He couldn't face the way Sirius would look at him as if he were tainted, pathetic, and weak. Weak enough not to of fought his uncle off of him. . . . But before his thoughts traveled any farther into the past Sirius's voice brought him back to the present

"Harry what happened?" Sirius's voice was worried yet stern.

"Nothing" Harry lied weakly "The same as every summer" The second part wasn't a lie that was a hundred percent true. And the questions would have stopped there if Harry had not turned his head and revealed the lightening bruise on his neck.

"That's not nothing" Sirius stated grabbing Harry and pulling him closer to expect the large yellowing bruise. Not noticing the way that Harry reacted, too possessed by anger, he didn't see the fear that over took his godson until Harry pulled back with all his strength landing him flat on the floor alarming Sirius to what had just taken place. Something happened to Harry during the time he was at the Dursley's. He highly doubted that Lily's sister Petunia and her husband where capable of hurting Harry, but Lillian was a different story, he didn't know her that well. All he knew that she spent most of her time with Severus and Slytherins, and they were beyond brutal when it came to Gryffindors.

"Who did this to you" Sirius asked Harry staying where he was crouching down to eye level

"I can't tell you "Harry whispered suddenly interested by the pattern on the carpet "You'll think I am weak, pathetic, a nothing"

"Why would I think that?" Sirius asked

"Because My uncle raped me"

Sirius walked into the kitchen stunned, so stunned that he did not notice Lily run out of the room to see what had happened.

"How could I have been so stupid?" Sirius said aloud.

"Well you never had brains in school so why should that change now?" Severus asked from behind his paper.

"I should have noticed Harry was being abused" Sirius stated banging his fist on the wall making Severus drop his paper.

"You break my wall you're going to pay for it" Severus stated getting up from the table and walking to the door way to see Lily slowly rocking Harry as he silently cried about what he told Sirius "What did he tell you?"

"He was raped and that was all. Nothing else" Sirius stated as he wondered what would happen if he banged his head hardly on the wall across from him for being so blind.

"He'll tell you more when he's ready."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Since bringing Sirius over Severus saw little if none of the two Potters, but that was not surprising. September first was at the end of the week and they were probably making plans for the up-coming school year. Harry had his O.W.L.s this year and had to overcome his fear of being touched by others. While Lily was busy making plans for the Slytherin quidditch team; since deemed captain, and prefect duties and class work since she received all high marks on her O.W.L.s, . But Sev still had to catch her before the start of term they needed to have a talk about what was going to happen with her useless relatives and if she was going to take them to court.

That time finally came the night before September first as she made her way to her bedroom after letting Sas into Harry's room; Sas had adopted Harry and preferred to stay with him if he was alone.

"Lillian we need to talk" Severus called as Lily made her way to her door.

"About what Sev?" Lily asked as she stood with her hand on the knob

"What are you going to do about the Dursley's" Severus asked

"I am working on that" Lily smiled "I promised Harry when I got old enough he would _never _have to go back and I am keeping that promise even if it kills me"

"It's not going to kill you" Severus stated getting up from the couch "We will be here for you"

"Thanks" Lily smiled hugging her godfather" That is all I'll ever ask"

"Does he know?"Severus asked

"Not yet but he will"

Harry did not want to get up in just a few short hours. The castle would be alive with new and returning students, friends and enemies, a new year and a new life with the people he had gotten to know so well. He was elated that he was going to stay with Lily and Severus but he knew he was going to hate the millions of questions he was going to receive as everyone entered the great hall and saw him already there. Some would be overjoyed to see him while others would be deeply upset due to the fact he wasn't on the train, but he knew they did not really care, if they did they would have been there when he needed them the most.

_Later that night_

The sounds off approaching students could be heard from the Great Hall where Lily, Harry and the Hogwarts staff where all seated waiting for second through seventh years to bust through the huge oak doors and plod their house tables, continuing the conversations they had begun earlier on the train.

With a loud bang the hall began to fill, even where Lily sat at the Slytherin table she could see Harry was nervous, but there was nothing she could do about it as her fellow classmates joined her. Even after five years they still had not put two and two together and come up with the conclusion that they were somehow related.

"So how was your summer Lillian?" fifth year Blaise Zabini asked the sixth year as he sat across from her.

"The usual" Lily told her milk chocolate skinned companion "And yours?"

"The best that can be expected from this situation I suppose" Blaise replied

"What is that suppose to mean?' Lily asked, her voice was emotionless and sadly her question was not answered when the person she longed to see approached her, alone.

Draco Malfoy looked normal to the untrained eye, but Lily noticed something was wrong right away. The normal platinum blonde walked slowly, mercury grey eyes where darker than normal; it was apparent his summer had been a living hell and her no show on the train made it that much worse. Time was standing still as he took his seat to Lily's right. As soon as he seated himself the rest of _her _friend's filled in the empty spaces ignoring the fifteen year old blonde boy who seemed to be torn to pieces then sown back up haphazardly. And even being surrounded by her 'companions' Lily was still able to watch Harry through the gap made by Crabbe and Daphne.

\

Harry felt so uncomfortable squashed between the people that 'cared' about him. He wanted nothing more to do but run and hide. He felt better when he was around Lily, she was there when he needed the help. It was weird, a few months before Harry would have been so attached to Ron and Hermione he would never want to leave, but now he just wanted to leave, and deep inside he knew one day he would have to choose to stay with them or leave and stand beside Lily.

_Authors Notes:_

_Thank you my awesome beta you go Chapter 13:) This was the hardest chapter to write so far. I needed ideas for the D.A.D.A teacher any ideas? Review or message me, any and all suggestions will be taken into consideration._

_Thank you my loyal readers _

_Sev's little girl_


	14. What he saw

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter As soon as the sorting began Harry was able to get some room between him and the others, taking away the feeling of being suffocated. Harry couldn't wait for the night to be over; he wanted nothing more than to go instead of being starred at constantly by the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. **

**The man appeared to be tall and thin, he had short dirty blonde hair, round hazel eyes (which held what looked to be a hunger to ravish his body; god he hoped not, he seriously doubted he could take it) but other than that he seemed perfectly normal, or at least he hoped so. The sorting ended ten minutes later signaling Dumbledore's welcome back speech. **

**"Welcome to another brilliant year at Hogwarts" Dumbledore smiled "Reminders, The Forbidden Forest is of limits to all students no matter what the circumstances are. Now, I would like to introduce you to the new Defense against the Dark arts teacher, Professor Haven Ayres Warrick. We hope you are here for a long time" **

**The Dirty blonde haired man stood up and nodded but spoke no words of welcome, and then sat back down, which just added to his creepiness. Even after being introduced to the school, his young face held no emotion as he continued to stare at Harry; which only added to the awkwardness the raven haired boy felt. Food appeared on the long wooden tables, but Lily refused to touch it. At the moment she was more concerned about the teacher that was continuously looking at her bother. She was the only person other than Harry to notice that, but said nothing as her attention was brought back to her table as taunts rang out from a few seats down to an unknown destination. **

**"You alright?" Draco asked as Lily pushed the food on her plate around. **

**"Yeah I am fine" Lily replied "What about you?"**

**"I've been better" Draco replied his eyes where still filled with hurt and despair "I thought about taking my life, but I changed my mind after I thought about you" **

**"It got that bad?" Lily asked lowering her voice. **

**"Yeah" Draco replied " HHPHPHPHP It had been hours since the feast had ended and the first years where settled in their dorms. Harry was in the bedroom next-door fast asleep and Severus was in his room farther down the hall unknown that his godchildren where fully awake in Lily's bedroom.**

**"Stop moving" Lily hissed as she rubbed salves on Draco's welt covered back **

**"Sorry" Draco spat" It hurts" **

**"It's going to Dray" Lily stated as she pulled out the bandages and carefully wrapped him up "There you go, all done" **

**"Thanks" Draco replied as he pulled his night shirt on "Does Sev know?" **

**"I don't really know, but you're going to have to tell him" Lily whispered as he leaned against her bed. **

"**What do you think of professor Haven Warrick?" Draco asked changing the subject. **

**"Kind of Creepy" Lily stated a she felt Draco place his head on her shoulder like he did so may times before "What do you think about him?" **

**"I can't really tell" Draco replied yawning "Just have to wait for Monday to see, won't I?" **

**"I guess" Lily replied as she placed leaned her head on top of Draco's. Slowly they both fell asleep. A few hours later Lily was awakened by the screams of her brother as he attempted to fight the ghost of his past in his dreams. Slowly Lily maneuvered from under Draco, not wanting to wake him, and then made her way next door. **

**Harry was trashing around in his bed, blankets tightly wound around him. Like she had done so many times before Lily pulled the blankets back and shook Harry awake gently. **

**Harry's magnificent emerald green eyes fluttered open, wide and full of fear until he realized where he was, then launched himself into his sister's arms sobbing. Draco noticed something was wrong when he woke up to discover himself laying flat on the hard wood floor, alone. Lily was no where to be found in the medium sized room, and there was no where she would be at two in the morning, right? Slowly, he got up off the floor and went to search for Lily, and what he found shocked him. Lily was in the room next to hers, holding what appeared to be Harry Potter , but he really could not tell because the boy had his face buried in the crook of Lily's neck as she slowly rocked back and forth, whispering words of comfort. It seemed like a replay from the previous school year when he, Draco, had nightmares that rocked even Severus to the core. **

**This was different though, it looked as if Lily had some practice with this kind of situation. Time stood still until Draco felt a hand on his shoulder making him jump until he realized it was just his godfather dressed in his green and black pajamas. His normally unreadable face was laced with emotions as he looked at Lily, who was now facing the door, and the person she was holding who was now starting to calm down. **

"**Come on Draco" Severus whispered not wishing to alert Harry that his archenemy saw what had happened **

"**Who is Lily holding?" Draco asked as Severus closed the door to the tom with a soft SNAP. **

"**I don't know if I am suppose to tell you" Severus stated as he sat own on the couch**

"**We'll talk about this in the morning. Get some sleep." **

**That was the end of the conversation. The topic was closed for now and Draco knew there was no point in arguing, it would only get him into trouble. **

**HPHPHPHPHPHP Draco lay awake in Lily's full sized bed with Sass lying on his chest, what he had just witnessed was still fresh in his mind. He never thought that the 'great' Harry Potter could ever be less than perfect. Important questions played on his mind: Why did Lily care? Why was the 'Golden Boy' down with the Slytherins anyway? And was it a coincidence that they had the same last name, Potter? Then it hit him like a bludger, they where related. They had physical characteristics, height, and sometimes attitude but that still did not explain why he was there and why she never told him that valuable piece information.**

**The common room was full of people too early on a Saturday morning. The average person would believe that a bunch of teenagers would be sleeping in before the start of school on Monday, and that annoyed Draco. He had planned to talk with Lily that morning but the fact could not for she was in deep conversation with his fellow fifth year and her boyfriend, Theodore Nott. Theodore Nott was a smart boy and considered to be a loner, but he had the proud face of a pureblood, chiseled features that seemed perfect down to the aristocratic nose, with pale skin and dark hair that fell a little below his ears. He had also gotten up the courage and asked Lily to the Yule ball. After that they slowly became friends and a few months later they took their relationship a step further. **

**They had a great deal in common. Theodore lived with his grandmother and father, who was an 'ex' death eater, since his mother died when he was very young like Lily, who lived with her aunt and uncle since her parents where murdered. The pair where shy and silent around strangers but could be outgoing and hyperactive around people they knew and that made them perfect for each other despite the years age difference. LPTNLPTN "Will you please tell me?" Theodore almost pleaded wanting to know how things had gone over the summer ever since Lily had let a few things 'slip' out during a conversation they had one night. **

"**The usual" Lily replied stretching, loving the way her back popped in all the right places. "How was your Summer Hols?" **

"**Good" Theodore replied "Father giving me reasons to join the Dark Lord but grandmother refused to hear it. What would you say if I joined?" **

"**That would depend" **_**Author's Notes: You have finally reached the end of Chapter 14. Thanks to my awesome Beta Hpgirl4ever. I hope you liked Theodore's description, which was based off a picture on Google and help from my beta Reviews are well appreciated Sev's Little girl**_


	15. Knowing and Confrontations

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Over the weekend Draco attempted to get Lily alone, but every time he tried she was always surrounded by people or locked in her room making it obvious she was avoiding him and the questions he held.

Sunday night, on his way to the dorm, he couldn't help but overhear a conversation that held two very familiar voices. The door to Severus' office was open just enough to allow him to see the people talking but they couldn't see him.

"There is no reason why you are holding out on that information." Severus stated as he sat on his desk facing the other person

"They don't need to now" Lily stated "the last thing I need is them to know what happened to Harry" Lily said firmly as she stared at Severus

"They are going to find out" Severus replied his normal tone gone "Everyone will find out he was raped and abused"

"Not until I file the charges and that's not 'til October "Lily sighed "When I have everything sorted out"

Draco stopped after that, just the part he heard made him sick to his stomach. But that did explain the reason why he had the violent nightmare the other night and the reason he was staying with Lily if she was really his sister, but then another question ran through his mind 'who would do that to a person like Harry Potter?'

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"Lily, can I talk to you?" Draco Malfoy asked the sixteen year old as she sat at the packed Slytherin Table.

"Yeah" Lily replied, then excused herself from the table and followed Draco out of the Hall and into a deserted classroom.

"What do you want to talk about?" Lily asked as she looked around the dusty classroom

"Why didn't you tell me you where related to Harry Potter?" Dracoasked immediately

"I figured it would be kind of obvious" Lily stated as she crossed her arms "I mean we have the same last name and we kind of act the same at times, I mean come on you guys can't really be that thick can you?"

Draco didn't speak for a few moments, and that only confirmed her thoughts

"Can you answer me one more question" Draco asked cautiously meeting Lily's icy gaze.

"Depends what it is?" Lily replied as she took a step closer to Draco.

"Why didn't you tell me you where being abused" Draco asked before Lily could object making Lily freeze with shock.

"How did you find that out" Lily asked her voice was low and emotionless.

"I overheard what happened to Harry over the summer last night and I just wanted to know why you never told me"

"If you tell anyone I will never trust you again" Lily stated venomously "I thought it didn't matter, it never did before"

"That was before" Draco stated as he placed his hands on Lily's shoulders "It matters now"

"Right" Lily replied walking out of the class room back into Great Hall and tried to pretend that the conversation never happened, but like most times that was not possible do to the whispers around her.

Harry felt something was wrong as he saw Lily walk out of the packed Great Hall behind Draco Malfoy only to return several minutes later with a look that screamed annoyance, and a wish to pretend nothing happened; but that was not possible do to the break out of whispers from everyone speculating about what they had been doing.

Harry at first did not mind Ron and Hermione ignoring him, but by History of Magic he really wished they would at least look at him. He hated how he felt now a days, with the emotions running so high. The worst part was when he wanted nobody around him, seconds later he wanted someone there to tell him he was alright.

Lily told him it was normal for him to feel that way after what he had been through, and when the fear of pregnancy over took him, Lily also explained how It would be very hard for that to happen since Vernon was a muggle and did not carry the gene that all wizards had that enabled them to get pregnant.

This eased most of his worries, for the moment at least. But now the stress of what everyone would say ate away at him throughout the weekend, and now during class as he sat by himself in the dark corner.

Things had not improved by lunch, since by then, word had gotten around that Harry had been acting stuck up and a goody-goody since they had returned, so no one wanted to talk to him or even sit by him now which set off Vernon's voice in his head. . . . _"No one wants a freak like you. . . . To be around a freak like you. . ."_ And before the voices could continue he heard someone call his name.

"Harry" The familiar voice called as he walked to Defense Against the Dark Arts. Harry turned around to see Lily walking toward him.

"Hey" Lily said as she finally caught up with him in the hallway "How are you?"

"I've been better" Harry sighed as he felt his book bag being gently pulled off his shoulder on to his sisters which would give her a reason to keep walking with him. "For some reason I am now a liar, stuck up and twenty other words I don't want to think about" Harry explained

"It'll be alright" Lily stated as she placed her arm around Harry's shoulders as they walked together in the empting hallway as everyone rushed to make it before the late bell rang.

"Here you go" Lily said as she gave her brother back his book bag, as they approached the classroom. "Good luck in your classes huh" Lily stated as she walked away "I'll see you afterwards"

As Harry had just stepped foot in the classroom the bell rang and by the look on everyone's faces, he was in trouble. Normally if you were in the class room before the bell rang you where safe but it wasn't the way it was in this classroom.

"Ah, Mr. Potter" Professor Warrick started "Mind explaining why you were late?"

"Someone took my book bag" Harry replied "And I had to chase the person after them"

The last part wasn't true and, Harry knew that he was a horrid liar, so he wasn't surprised when he was told to go up and wait up in Haven's office.

_Author's Notes: Thanks to those who have reviewed. I am so happy to have some feedback from people who love this story so far. Thank you Hpgirl4ever for being my beta._

_Sev's Little Girl_


	16. Apology

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Harry stood, waiting in Professor Warrick's office, as the Professor gave out the first few assignments to get the class started before he went and 'talked' to Harry. At the moment, Harry wanted nothing more than to have the privileges Lily got because she was a prefect and had the badge to prove it.

The office's oak door swung open reviling the creepy looking teacher that would make even Vernon run and hide in the darkest corner of the room away from view.

"Well Mr. Potter it seems you have your own schedule" Professor Warrick stated as he walked behind Harry. "And I hate to tell you this, but you must be in class when it is required and not when you feel like it"

"I told you I had to get my book bag back" Harry replied his voice shaking slightly as he felt the professor press himself up against him. The situation brought back memories of a couple months back and the wish of someone to save him formed in his chest, but he knew screaming for help would be impossible since there wasn't a soul in the classroom who would believe him, right?

"Right" Warrick said as he advanced on the young boy, but before he could pounce on his prey there was a knock on the door, making the older man sighs in frustration.

"Professor?" A voice called from behind the closed door.

"Come in" Warrick called back moving away from Harry. "You may go Mr. Potter" he said as the door swung open.

"I was wondering if you could help me" Draco Malfoy asked holding out the assignment the professor had passed out.

"Yes, I can help you" Warrick replied "I said you may go Mr. Potter."

Harry then rushed out the door and into the empty seat in the back of the class.

HPHPHPHPHP

"If I didn't know better I would have believed they were a couple" Pansy Parkinson stated as they sat in the common room that night.

"Pansy" Theodore stated as he moved so Lily could sit since she just entered the room "You think everyone could be a couple"

"Who are you talking about" Lily asked as she sat between Draco and Theodore on the couch by the fire with many other of her friends joining after Lily sat.

"Daphne and Blaise" Draco replied" She's been going on for at least forty five minutes now"

"Better than trying to shack up" Lily replied" But then again we all know how much you'd like that" The entire group broke out laughing at Lily's sarcasm. Even Draco and Pansy couldn't help but snicker making the mood lighter with everyone able to forget about enemies and appearances throughout the castle. This was the only time they could be 'themselves'.

"Lillian, can you tell us something" Draco asked, his tone sounding serious yet uncertain

"Um. . . I suppose" Lily replied, her voice giving nothing away.

"Why didn't you tell us you where related to the 'Golden Boy'?" Draco asked making the common room go silent.

"It shouldn't matter" Lily replied "Harry being my brother has nothing to do with the rest of you. And we figured you all could figure it out eventually. But apparently not, if you can't even link the only two Potters in the school together, then you're denser then a bunch of first years"

The common room was still silent minutes after Lily had finished her so-called ranting, so the sixteen year old took it as a signal to leave the awkward stares from her housemates, that followed her as she walked through the common room into Severus's office.

"Have you talked to Harry lately" Severus asked Lily as they sat alone in his office two weeks later.

"No" Lily replied as she looked up from her essay "I really haven't seen him, why?"

"He's been acting odd for the past few days" Severus told Lily, his voice was calm and full with concern "and the fact all of Slytherin knows you are related has just made everything they say to him crueler; you still need to talk to him about going to court too"

"I will" Lily replied as she scribbled a few more sentences before rolling the scroll back up "I am going to go now since he's probably just getting to his room"

"This late?" Severus asked as he looked at the clock on the wall that read 8:30

"It's Tuesday" Lily replied as she backed out of the room "He was probably in the library attempting to get Weasel and Granger to at least exchange two words."

The dungeon corridors where completely empty from any students and ghosts, allowing Lily to slip into the private quarters unnoticed. Harry's door was closed but his book bag was on the floor so it was obvious that he was there. Carefully, Lily tried to open her bedroom door silently, cursing as it creaked loudly. She tossed her homework laden bag on her bed, thankful it didn't crash on the floor creating even more noise.

Turing to the door next to hers, she knocked softly yet loud enough to be heard. There was no answer. She knocked again louder and still no answer.

Harry heard the knocks at his bedroom door, but he didn't want to answer. He felt much better just lying across his bed. Lately he had felt like an outsider, it really wouldn't have mattered if Lily had spoken a few words to him but it had been weeks since she had even acknowledge his presence. There was no moment until now that he felt as low as he did. In the dead silence of the room Harry heard his door open allowing the warmth of the living room air to mix with the cold air of his room.

"Can I come in?" Lily's voice came from the door

"Yeah" Harry replied from his place on the bed his voice emotionless.

"How have you been?" Lily asked as she entered his room, taking a seat at the foot of his bed "I know we haven't talked for a while and I am really sorry, but I've been trying to figure something s out"

"I've been alright" Harry replied avoiding his sister's gaze. "So what are you trying to figure out?"

"You are the last person to want to go back there" Lily sighed "And the only way to do that is to press charges" Harry's body froze.

"Press charges" Harry whispered "But who would be my guardian?"

"Me" Lily replied taking Harry's soft hand, "Just like I promised years ago, and nothing is going to stop me"

Harry felt better after the conversation he had with his sister as he walked by the Slytherin table the next morning. As Harry sat down at the Gryffindor table and pulled a plate toward him he received a soft tap on his shoulder.

"Hi" Lily's voice came like a melody

"Um. . . Morning" Harry replied as he turned to see a group of at least four Slytherins, not including Lily standing behind him. "Uh Lil, Why are your friends here?" Harry eyed each of the Slytherins behind him recognizing them as Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson, and Blaise Zabini

"We wanted to apologize" Draco spoke up first " For everything"

Harry and the rest of the great hall was dumbstruck by the group apology from the Slytherins.

"I don't really know what to say" Harry replied just as astonished as everyone else

"Will you accept our apology?" Theodore asked

"It's taken more out of us to ask for you to forgive us than anything else" Pansy stated

"And before you ask, no Lily did not put us up to this" Blaise explained to Harry "We're just tired of all the House rivalry. It's kinda pointless"

Harry had to agree that the House rivalry was stupid and there really wasn't any harm in accepting their apology was there?

"I accept your apology" Harry told them after a few moments of arguing with his conscience.

_Authors notes:_

_Thank you for reading. I and My awesome Beta reader are looking for Judges for the First every Drarry Awards. If you would like to be a Judge or get more info please PM me or Hpgirl4ever._

_Reviews are Loved_

_Sev's Little Girl_


	17. feelings

**This Chapter is dedicated to dream kid.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, sadly.

HPHPHPHPHP

Harry had been the talk of the school since he had accepted the apology from the Slytherins, despite it having happened weeks before. Even though so much time had passed, people just couldn't get over the fact that he had pushed four years of taunts and fights behind him in a flash; which opened him up like a target for new taunts.

And the worst part was that they were from the people that were supposed to be his friends. As he walked to class alone, or even with Lily or the other Slytherins that apologized; Ron, Hermione, or other fellow Gryffindors would yell 'Traitor', 'Freak', or 'The Real Heir of Slytherin'. Moreover, to top it all off, professor Haven Warrick did not stop his behavior towards Harry. He would try to touch Harry whenever he could; becoming more and more daring with every attempt, whether it was in class or in his office, but something or someone would always stop him, allowing Harry to escape.

"I hate my life," Harry told Lily one night as they sat on her bed, Lily trying to get things ready to submit to the courts.

"You don't hate your life" Lily stated looking away from the pile of forms "You hate what happened in your life."

"You don't know that" Harry said, looking away from his sister as he felt tears well up in his eyes. "Everyone hates me, and the worst part is I have done nothing to them" as the words escaped his mouth, the tears Harry had been holding back came through like a flood flowing over his pale cheeks non-stop.

"Harry, no one hates you" Lily's voice came softly as she slipped off the bed " and even if they did, then we would not be here for you. So get that absurd idea out if your head, okay?"

Harry shook his head, feeling better as he felt his sisters soft hands wipe away his tears before hugging him, making everything seem better for a moment. . . If only a moment.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

"She can't do that!" Albus Dumbledore's yell echoed off his office walls.

"Lillian can do what she wants Albus" Severus stated calmly "She is almost of age and as stated in Wizarding law, any family member of age may become the legal guardian of another, if proven a capable guardian by a jury."

"Severus is right," Sirius stated as he shifted in his seat. He had agreed to back Severus up when he came to confront Albus "And if you ask me, Harry needs someone that is going to care for and love him no matter what, and sending him back to the Dursleys is not going to give him that. They have abused him for years, and no one has really known about it except Lily and she happens to know what he needs to heal from all of that mistreatment, he knows she cares and that is the good thing. How many other people do you know that would be doing everything she is to keep him?"

"She's just doing in for the money" Albus spat as he leaned back in his chair. This argument was going nowhere. Sirius and Severus had put up a damn good argument about why Lily was going to press charges against the Dursleys, but Dumbledore didn't want her to, and he was planning to fight tooth and nail to keep Harry where he was no matter what.

"What makes you think she wants the money?" Severus asked, "She has no use for money. All she wants is to go to bed at night knowing that when she wakes up, her little brother is going to be safe and alive, instead of barely holding on after being beaten and raped for hours."

Deafening silence followed Severus's statement, proving he was right. Lily had no use for her parents' money. In fact, if he remembered correctly, Lily told him she just wanted her grandparent's estate and the money could sit in the vault until they really needed it, which was a great idea if you had asked him.

"Well, I believe this discussion is over" Sirius announced as he pushed himself up from the red plush chair in front of the Head Master. " Severus and I have some business to attend to" Severus followed Sirius's actions but before the oak door to Albus's office shut, he got a glimpse of the old man, and his hateful glare which only made the potions master smirk in satisfaction.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Lily had given up on the paper work for the night and settled in to do her Arithmancy homework since Harry had fallen asleep, his head on her lap. This didn't bother her at all since it was probably the best sleep he had gotten all week.

It had been the worst start to a school year they had ever had. Half an hour later Lily officially gave up on academics and court papers for the night, choosing to run her fingers through Harry's messy hair, making him shift but only slightly, causing a smile to creep ever so slightly on Lily's soft pink lips.

"_Je voudrais pouvoir changer tout ce qui s'est passé.*1__," _Lily whispered in the semi-silent room. The sounds of slow steady breathing and purrs from Sass, who lay on the pillow by Lily's head, were the only sounds that could be heard.

Soft golden light that the vanilla cream scented candles omitted throughout the room made everything relaxing. Especially now that everything court or homework related was put away. She sighed realizing that the due date on the court paper work was drawing near if she wanted things to be done as soon as possible. Nevertheless, spending anytime with Harry was precious since they really had no idea how much time they had with each other. Voldemort was building up his army in the safety of silence, and with Vernon having no problem pulling the rug out from under them to get what he wanted, the odds were stacked against them. But Lily had no problem standing behind Harry and his battles, even if no one else would.

HPHPHPHPHP

"What is wrong with me?" Draco practically shouted as he paced the dorm.

"You're going to wear a hole in the floor if you keep doing that" Theodore stated as he turned the page of his book, getting slightly annoyed by the way his roommate was acting, which was probably why the other boys refused to come in until the blond went to sleep.

"Theo, can I tell you something?" Draco asked, stopping in front of the young man's bed. "Or rather ask"

"Of course you can," Theodore replied as he closed his book "What do you want to ask"

"Is is wrong to have feelings for Harry?" Draco asked his best friend's boyfriend. He was nervous about what the other teen would say.

"No" Theodore stated after thinking for a few moments. "I mean, everyone is allowed to have a crush, and if you like Lily's brother, there is nothing wrong with that"

"Really?" Draco asked.

"Yeah" Theodore replied as he looked Draco in the eyes." I wouldn't lie to you about that"

_Author's notes:_

_Yea! Another chapter up! Sorry it's been a while but I've been really busy. For you that don't know my awesome beta and I are hosting the Drarry Awards, awards for Draco and Harry obviously, Starting 7/15/10. There are twelve categories, if you would like to submit stories for the competition or nominate others, please go here: __.net/forum/The_Drarry_Awards/76446/_

_Thanks _

* Translates: I wish I could change everything that happened


	18. To good to be true

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

**This chapter is dedicated to Draconian Knight, Voldyismoldy, and Hpgirl4ever.**

"What do you want me to do?" Lily asked Theodore as they sat in her bedroom a couple days later; Lily attempting to finish the paperwork that seemed to plague her for so long.

"Nothing" Theodore replied as he sat flat against the wall with feet extended. "But I figured it would be nice to let you know that he like's Harry."

"Thank you for your concern" Lily stated as she leaned forward and gave her boyfriend a gentle kiss on the cheek. "But I think it would do them good if they admitted how they feel about each other"

"Do you think they actually would?" Theodore asked as he pulled the stack of papers out of Lily's lap, skimming over them slightly. He had gotten the complete story about the events that happened over the summer out of Lily, which was hard to do, after what seemed like hours of interrogation one afternoon in the common room.

"Can I help you?' Lily asked as Theo decided to flip through the stack of papers.

"No, not really" Theo replied as Lily ripped the papers from his hands.

"I am almost done, don't mess them up" Lily hissed as she scribbled down a few things, finishing the forms; before getting up and placing the papers in a large brown envelope, throwing them on her bed, then sitting next to Theodore on the floor.

"I Just want things to be alright" Lily sighed as she placed her head on Theodore's warm shoulder.

"They will be" Theodore stated reassuringly.

"Right" Lily sighed, "I hope you're right"

"Do you have an attorney?" Theodore asked "Because if you don't I have one that would be more than happy to help you."

"Really?" Lily said sitting upright, looking her boyfriend in the eyes "That would be so amazing"

"Yeah I thought so" Theodore stated as he pulled Lily into a hug "Here's her card"

Theodore presented Lily with an off-white business card: _Annabelle Markinson, attorney for high wizarding families._

"High wizarding families?" Lily asked

"Code for families with Death Eaters in them" Theodore elaborated.

"That explains a lot" Lily smiled

LPLPLPLPLPLPLP

Soon October faded into November, taking with it the stress of the legal documents which were now being looked over by the Potter's attorney: Annabelle Markinson. Who, just like Theo said, was more than happy to take the case and help them out. She was even kind enough to wav all charges .Which gave Lily some breathing room, for a while. Before long, the court and everything that was associated with it was gone for the time being as the subject of Hogsmead popped up.

"So are you ready for the first Hogsmead weekend of the year?' Draco asked Lily as they played wizard's chess in the common room.

"Hell yeah" Lily replied, checkmating her best friend. "I have to start Christmas shopping you know, since it's like a little more than a month away"

"You shop?" Draco asked being sarcastic.

"Yea, someone has to buy you something," Lily, stated as she got up from the floor. "Well that was fun, but I have something's to take care of"

"Making out with Theodore is not taking care of anything" Draco called as the door closed behind Lily.

"Who says I was going to make out with Theo?" Lily said aloud to herself as she walked down the hallway, looking back occasionally to make sure no one was following her.

Slowly she ascended the stairs, scanning the Entrance Hall until her eyes fell on who she was looking for.

"Figures you'd be here" Lily said loud enough for the other person to hear.

"Hey, what are you doing here?' Harry asked.

"Looking for you" Lily replied, "I have been worried about you lately"

"Why?'

"Because" Lily said "I always worry about you. It's kinda my job"

"I have a question," Harry stated as he walked toward his sister.

"Alright" Lily said "what is it?"

"Would you hate me if I had feelings for Draco?" Harry asked, looking Lily dead in the eyes as if to judge whether or not she was lying.

"Harry I could never hate you" Lily stated, placing a hand on her brothers shoulder "and there is nothing wrong with liking Draco"

HPHPHPHPHPHP

On the morning of the Hogsmead visit, Lily and Theodore, along with half of their friends could not help but notice that Draco was staring at the Gryffindor table.

"See something you like?' Theodore asked Draco, knowing exactly whom he was staring at.

"Shut it will you" Draco spat with more venom then he attended.

"So you do see something you like huh?" Pansy asked

"No" Draco replied, getting annoyed at the direction the conversation was taking "And leave me alone"

"Must you act like you're seven? "Lily asked before anyone else could speak up "I mean it's really none of our business what Drake is looking at"

"So what was that at breakfast" Lily asked Draco as they walked to Hogsmead alone, everyone was several yards away, too absorbed in their conversations to notice they were missing.

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked playing the 'I have no idea what you are talking about' card.

"You know _exactly _what I am talking about" Lily responded, looking down to watch the dry leaves and twigs crunch under their feet.

"Maybe I do" Draco replied with a sigh "was it that obvious?"

"If Pansy could notice so could everyone else" Lily smiled.

"You don't mind, do you?' Draco asked tugging on Lily's arm making her stop "I mean, he's your brother and I want to make sure it's alright with you"

"Draco, Lily come one" they heard Crabbe yell "we'll never get there at this rate."

"Your point would be?" Lily replied as they joined the group, "The only thing you're going to do is eat"

They had been there for hours; searching the shops and now they sat in the Three Broomsticks sucking down butterbeer as if it was water and they were parched.

Draco was uneasy about what he would do if he saw Harry there in the packed pub. It seemed like every time he saw his friend's brother his heart would skip a beat and he would forget to breathe. Then all of a sudden the black haired boy he had been pondering about approached the table they were all seated at.

"Hey," Harry said as he approached the table of the three Slytherin: Draco, Lily and Theodore. Everyone else was off in their own adventures around the village.

"Hi Harry" Lily smiled "How is your visit going?"

"It's not that bad" Harry replied as he took the empty seat next to Draco making the other boy's heart race. Unknown to the Slytherin the emerald eyed boy felt the same way; that is until Lily spoke up.

"So Harry" Lily stated as she intertwined her hand with Theo's, "Theodore noticed you had something in common with Draco"

"Really" Harry asked, "what's that?"

"Well it seems that you two seem to have feelings for each other" Theo replied as he felt Draco kick his leg "The kind that wants you to be more than a friend"

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Two days later found Draco and Harry sitting next to the fire in the Slytherin common room alone. Even after an hour, words were not found. They had no idea what to say to each other and the gap between them did not show that their feelings where that of love.

"I would never hurt you" Draco spoke up breaking the silence.

"Everyone says that" Harry replied as he rested his head on his knees "And they all lied"

"Harry I love you" Draco said, his voice full of meaning as he moved closer to the other boy "Lily loves you and we would never hurt you and you know that."

"You love me?' Harry asked in disbelief.

"Of course, Theo wasn't making up some sick joke" Draco stated, "Do you honestly think your sis would let her boyfriend do that to her little brother? She loves you more than you could ever know; in fact, she was the only one in the house who said you did not place your name in the Goblet of Fire."

Harry was silent as he took in everything Draco had said. It seemed like a dream. Did Draco actually love him, or was he just yanking his chain? There was really no way to find out without the possibility of getting hurt. And that was the thing he was afraid of the most: getting hurt. Then again, he was used to getting hurt by now.

"I love you too" Harry stated softly, afraid of being rejected by the older boy. But to his surprise he felt warm arms wrap around him in an embrace that was nothing short of comforting.

_Authors notes: I really hope you like this chapter. I've been really busy so how I managed to get so many words on here I have no idea. _

_Reviews are loved _


	19. The Trial

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

_**This chapter is dedicated to Harry Potter who's Birthday is July 31**__**st**__**.**_

"You need to take a breather," Theodore stated as he sat on the stone bench watching Lily pace back and forth in front of him "if you keep that up you're going to make a hole in the ground"

"Take a breather?" Lily exclaimed as she stopped in front of Theodore, her eyes cold as the wind that whipped around them making her cloak fly behind her. "How can I take a breather when the trial is only a few weeks away? Everything that I have worked for is depending on this ruling. If I screw up I lose him, and '.THAT." Lily sunk to her knees as she emphasized the last words. The sixteen year old had been all nerves since she last talked to Annabelle, who told Lily that the trial was to begin three weeks into November, a week away. Theodore lifted Lily's chin up with a soft, warm hand until sapphire blue eyes were staring into sky blue ones.

"Everything will go fine" Theodore stated softly "Because you and Harry have us: Draco, Pansy, Greg, Vince, and me."

"Yeah, but what good is that going to do me if they find a way to get Harry? " Lily asked, "Having you guys won't do me a damn thing if _they _take him"

"They won't" Theodore replied as Lily threw her arms around his neck hugging him tightly.

"Thanks" Lily replied as she let go, falling back on the heels of her back tennis shoes and dusting the dirt off of her black jeans before standing up and taking a seat next to her boyfriend.

"How are Draco and Harry?" Theo asked wondering how the boys' relationship was going.

"They're taking it slow" Lily replied with a smile " I'm glad they are, though, heaven knows what could happen if they moved too fast just to find out that they really didn't love each other?"

Harry's heart felt as if it was beating right out of his chest as he leaned into Draco's warm embrace, only hours before the trial. The black haired teen was too afraid of what was going to happen to even attempt sleep. So instead of waking Lily, who had only fallen into the first real sleep she had in over a week, he went to Draco, the only other person he thought of. Soon sleep overtook the Boy-Who-Lived as his boyfriend whispered words of comfort into his ear trying to reassure him that everything was alright.

Lily waited in the Entrance Hall for Severus and Harry to arrive. The teenage girl wore a blood red sundress, which went a little past her knees, and a small black sweater that covered up the fact it was sleeve-less. Over the dress was a plain black traveling cloak that had an ornate trim the same color as the dress. Her black hair was down and framed her face perfectly. In addition, to tie it all together was a pair of one-inch strap hills. Harry arrived first dressed in a pair of black slacks and a button down shirt the color of his sister's dress. His travel cloak was black and had an emerald green trim. The last person to show was Severus who, unlike the siblings, wore a white button down shirt and black slacks, complemented by the dark traveling cloak he wore.

"Don't you look different" Lily stated as Severus approached.

"You're one to talk" Severus replied noticing Lily's dress. "Well we better get going if we are going to make it there on time."

After taking a portkey from the Entrance Hall, because side apparition would have been too difficult with three people, the trio stood in front of a large white courthouse, which seemed to be right out of some television show.

Waiting outside the courtroom were their trial was going to take place stood Annabelle Markinson. Annabelle was a golden blonde with hair that reached her lower back and had eyes that were a seemingly unnatural metallic blue. She was a nice young woman that had only been working as a lawyer for four years though she has never lost a case.

"Hello Lillian" Annabelle stated as she pushed her long golden locks back reveling her pale rose-colored skin. "This must be Harry and Severus. I've heard so much about you two" she said as she shook hands with the males, "and it's so unfortunate we have to meet under these circumstances. The trial begins in ten minutes so why don't we wait in the court room?"

The Courtroom was loads warmer than the cold November wind. The group took their respective seats and waited for the rest of the people to enter. Time passed slowly as they waited for everyone to file into the large, wood furnished room. As the Dursleys entered the room, Lily felt Harry grasp her hand and squeezed it until she could no longer feel her slender fingers.

"It's going to be alright" Lily whispered to Harry, but her eyes never left the Dursleys for a moment.

The beginning of the trial went by slowly until the questioning started bringing the Boy-Who-Lived's secret home life to the surface for everyone to hear about. People would inevitably read about it also as the reporters for the Daily Prophet sat in the back of the courtroom. How they found out what was going on was besides Lily and Harry.

The testimony from Lily and Harry proved to be more powerful then the evidence that was provided by Madam Pomfrey and parts of memories that where shown to the court. Ten hours after the trial began the jury went to deliberate. An hour later the jury came back but they were not alone. They were followed by none other than Hogwarts' Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore. Watching Dumbledore walk into the courtroom made Lily's blood run cold, knowing that he was there to screw her over.

"We the Jury have decided in the case of Potter vs. Dursley and we find. . ."

_Authors Notes: Aw man a Cliffy! Oh well. I hope this chapter was good. I promise to have the next one up ASAP. I would really appreciate some reviews because they make my day. . And kinda make me type a little faster._


	20. The Verdict

claimer: I do not own Harry Potter

_Previously -"We the Jury have decided in the case of Potter vs. Dursley we find . . ."_

"That by recommendation of headmaster Dumbledore, who we just happened upon in the hallway, that Mr. Harry James Potter be placed in the care of Petunia and Vernon Dursley. This verdict was reached upon the fact that Ms. Lillian -ElizabethEileen Potter is young and rash and her accusations appear to be just a figment of her imagination which clouds her feeble teenage mind into believing everything it is told."

The world stopped in a dead halt at the verdict. Harry began to shake at the thought of going back to the Dursley's and this time he was going to be _alone_. That was what he feared the most: being there without her.

Lily was in nothing short of shock, after everything that had been said, shone, and done they were going to send her brother back to the reason they were in the courtroom in the first place. The girl trembled as she hugged her brother good bye before he was quite literally dragged away by their 'family'. The look on Vernon's face made her stomach turn into knots and do somersaults, knowing exactly what was going to happen. Leaving the now empty courtroom, Lily paid no attention to what Annabelle was saying or the fact that they were being followed by Albus Dumbledore.

"We'll talk to you later" Severus stated coldly, cutting Annabelle off as he noticed the old man in the shadows " We really need to get back, it's been a really hard day" He said, placing a hand on Lily's shoulder before nodding a goodbye to the attorney though he never took his eyes off of the headmaster.

Severus worried about Lily as he read the paper the next afternoon; he had not seen her since he brought her back the night before and as he read more of the paper he found out why. There was a two-page spread of the trial in utter and complete detail. Everything that had been done to Harry during that night and years before, followed by a complete interview given by the headmaster who stated that 'I did what I needed to do to protect Harry,' The potions master could not help but read that line over and over again, feeling his temper rise to it's boiling point. Then he snapped, slamming down the paper he shot up from his seat at the high table and began to walk down the Great Hall.

"Where are you off to Severus?' Albus's voice called from behind him.

"What is it to you?" Severus spat, his voice full of anger and hatred "You did nothing but send that poor boy back to the people that hate him the most. That was what you needed to do to protect Harry?" "I did nothing wrong" Albus stated "It was-" "It was what?" Severus interrupted "For the greater good? Please, it was for yourself, all you've ever done was ruin the lives of everyone that's ever crossed your twisted demented path. And yet that's not good enough for you." The Great Hall was beyond silent as Severus finished his rant, many of his colleagues had looks of shock on their faces while students could not believe the head of Slytherin would say something like that to the headmaster. Turing on his heels Severus left the hall, making his way to the peace of the Dungeon corridors.

Severus' private chambers where alive with noise as he entered the dark room lit only by the dying fire. As the Potions Master opened the door to his goddaughter's room, he was in shock by what he saw. The room was destroyed; the pictures that lined the walls where now tiny bits littering the floor, the bed was overturned ,pillows were thrown across the room and their stuffing strewn across the floor showed the path they took on their flight to the nearest wall. Ink stained the emerald carpet as if it was black blood showing just how Lily's heart must of felt. In the middle of the trashed room sat Lily on her knees with black hair that now reached her shoulders while the rest of it lay scattered on the floor around her.

It seemed that the normally calm and stable teen had lost it, but who could blame her? Slowly Severus made his way around the wrecked remains of the room to Lily, who was sobbing like there was no tomorrow something, she hardly if ever did. Kneeling in front of Lily, Severus pulled the girl toward him and into a warm embrace, making her crack even more. Soon the Potions Master was no longer the cold, dark, almost evil man, but had turned into the caring guardian his godchildren knew he was. No one really knows how long they stayed like that, it could have been minutes or even hours but all that matter was Severus would always be there when she needed him.

After her private breakdown Lily seemed to be back to her normal self in the eye of the school, but Draco knew better. He had felt like his whole world had been ripped to shreds when he found out Harry had been sent to live with the muggles, so he could only imagine how Lily felt.

Time went by slowly as Harry lay on his floor unable to move, everything hurt. Since he arrived back at Privet Drive, things had change for the worst. The beatings had gotten worse and more violent, so much so that he was unable to move. All he wanted now was to make it out alive as he heard the heavy foot steps that could only be his uncle. It seemed like seconds before Vernon banged open the flimsy door. It was that summer night all over again. The only question was would he survive?

_**Authors notes: **_

_**Thanks for the awesome reviews. Promise to have chapter 21 up ASAP. **_

_**Reviews are loved :]**_


	21. Please don't die

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

_Harry was screaming and pulled against the rope that held him in place. His thin, pale body covered in welts and bruises. Blood was splattered everywhere in the small room. Then the horrid sound of a zipper being pulled down echoed in the small space. The world turned black and the last thing that Lily saw was the make shift calendar with the date untouched unlike the dates before it._

Lily flew straight up in bed, screaming at the top of her lungs, cold sweat covered her body as she attempted to calm down. Lily's bedroom door flew open to reveal Draco and Severus on the other side, both males donning worried looks on their faces.

"Are you alright?" Severus asked while he sat on the side of Lily's bed as she pulled her knees up to her chest.

"No" Lily whispered. It was their first night for the Christmas Holiday and she had been feeling sick all day but had passed it off as lack of sleep, but the nightmare proved to be something else.

"What happened?' Draco asked as he smoothed his hair down.

"I had a nightmare" Lily replied as she felt Sev's hand rub her back soothingly "About Harry, but it wasn't the normal nightmare. It was _real_."

From where Draco was standing, he could see the trail of tears as they now silently slid down Lily's pale cheeks.

"Someone should check up on him," Draco stated as he sat on the chair next to Lily's nightstand.

"I'll talk to someone on Monday morning when I drop by the Ministry," Severus stated as he got up from Lily's side and headed for the door "You both need to get some sleep, we have things to do tomorrow."

"Is it me or does he seems not to care?" Draco asked Lily as she leaned back, wiping her eyes on her sleeve.

"He cares Draco," Lily stated "But he doesn't want anyone to get hurt more than they have to"

"By the time anyone does something he'll be dead," Draco hissed.

"Don't you think I know that?" Lily replied, tears now leaking out of her sapphire eyes making them gleam with sadness.

"Why don't we get him ourselves?" Draco asked as he now occupied the empty space next to Lily.

"Are you insane?" Lily questioned incredulously as she turned to face her best friend, and confidant. "_We_ are not going anywhere. _We_ are going to do what Sev says and have someone check on him on Monday even if it is two days away. Now get to bed" Draco was astonished by Lily's response to his suggestion but he just nodded and sluggishly shuffled out of the room. Only after making sure Draco was back in his room, Lily flung her bedding back and quietly dressed in a pair of dark jeans, grey t-shirt, a denim jacket, and a pair of navy blue tennis shoes.

HPHPHPHP

"Please forgive me" Lily whispered as she left a note on Severus' pillow before placing a soft kiss on her godfather's cheek, hoping to see him in a few hours if everything went as well as she planned. As Lily left, she silently shut the door and walked softy away, taking extra care not to make the old floorboards creek under her weight. The walk to the front door seemed like forever since she stopped every few feet to listen if anyone was awake. Slowly Lily closed the front door and turned around to face the cold. Snow now covered the ground as it always did in December making everything a hell of a lot harder than it would have been if it were April or May.

"This was stupid," Lily stated as she walked down the street trying to get away from all the houses. She had no real plan on how to get to and save Harry, but after what Draco said half an hour before, there was no way she was just going to sit around and let him die, was she? Of course not. Coming to a stop on the bridge that lead away from Spinners End, Lily pulled out what appeared to be an ordinary coat button, but that idea was quickly proved wrong after she turned it three times and disappeared into thin air.

Even in Little Whining, snow covered the ground breaking Lily's fall as she landed.

"I always hated Portkeys," Lily stated, dusting the cold powder off her jeans as she walked up Magnolia Crescent to Privet Drive. Everything looked the same, same size, same color and covered in snow. But as she approached Number 4 Privet Drive, even the pure innocent snow could not take away the evil essence of the place, especially since it was completely dark inside. Quietly, the blue eyed teen opened the back gate and looked around before heading into the backyard. Lily smiled as she began to pick the sliding glass door knowing that the alarm attached to door did not work because it was too expensive to operate.

The night gave the interior of the house an eerie appearance, something straight out of a horror film. Christmas decorations were up all over the place, but that didn't mean anything to her as she silently made her way up the stairs, being sure to miss all of the ones that creaked. Upstairs looked like it always had, her bedroom door was closed and locked from the outside along with Harry's. Carefully Lily opened Harry's door but regretted it instantly; a powerful smell of blood and stale sex hitting her like before.

"Lumos" Lily whispered as she pulled her wand out of her pocket, not caring that she was breaking the law. Lily thought she was going to cry when she saw Harry's body. His arms were tied over his head with rope, words were carved into his chest oozing dark blood, his slightly parted legs had blood pooling in between them. Harry's normally creamy pale skin was covered in blood as well. Wasting no time Lily untied the rope and saw it had cut deeply into his soft flesh. Lilly quickly ripped off her jacket and covered her brother's broken body with it.

Lily grabbed Harry and rushed out of the house as fast as she could, not really caring if she woke up the occupants of the household. The snow was cold as Lily rushed down the street hoping to get to the hospital a few blocks away. Slowly Harry began to slip into shock due to blood loss and the newly falling snow. Lily felt Harry's warm blood seep into her T-shirt making the severity of the situation truly apparent, and even though St. Grace Hospital was only a block away, it seemed like an eternity to reach.

HPHPHPHPHP

Stacy's night in the E.R was just like it always was in the dead of night; dead, and the last thing she was expecting was her neighbor's niece rushing into the building carrying what looked to be a dying Harry. Stacy knew Harry, but they where only acquaintances, her parents had never really let her associate with the younger child, but when she saw him she really wished they did.

"Help him, please" Vernon's niece, Lily, stated as Stacy brought a gurney from around the nurse's station.

Lily carefully placed Harry's body on the bed then sank to the floor as he was rushed back into the hands of the doctors.

Stacy stood by as the doctors on call worked feverishly to stem the bleeding from the carved words in Harry's chest. It seemed like forever until they managed to get Harry stable, it had taken at least 52 stitches to close up the lacerations and words on the boys back and chest, which would no doubt scar the creamy pale skin they had ungraciously marred, and at least four blood transfusions, (which they had to acquire blood from his sister because the hospital didn't have enough in storage.) before Harry wasn't critical. It was daybreak by the time they placed Harry in a private room.

"Ms. Potter?" Stacy called from the door leading into the trauma bay. "Ms. Potter?" Stacy called again as she received no answer. Worried, Stacy entered the waiting room to find Lily in the farthest chair from the door. Her head was resting in her hands as her elbows dug into her knees, hunched over with her shoulder length hair covering her face. Slowly the nurse approached the teen with a bit of caution in her step.

"Ms. Potter" Stacy said a little louder as she stood in front of Lily.

"Huh?" Lily asked, lifting her head so she could see the nurse, her eyes were red and her face was stained from tears that where still flowing.

"Hello, Ms. Potter, I'm Stacy Anderson" The nurse told Lily "I just wanted to tell you that your brother Harry is stable and in a room now if you'd like to see him"

Lily flew up from her chair and swayed due to the lack of blood in her system, and followed her neighbor to the back.

"Can you do me a favor?" Lily asked quietly as they approached Harry's ICU room

"Sure" Stacy replied wondering what the girl could want.

"Don't tell our uncle where we are or that you saw and treated him" Lily instructed "He can't know that I have him. If you have to get a hold of someone call this number" Lily pulled out a piece of folded paper out of her blood stained jeans "Ask for Severus Snape"

The sight of Harry's beaten and broken body lying in the hospital bed was heart wrenching. The black haired boy was dressed in a green hospital gown that stuck out against his pasty, sickly white skin and the oxygen tube that went up his nose didn't hide that fact. His left arm and wrist was hooked up to several IV's, while his right arm was in a pristine plaster cast. The blue blanket that covered the boy from the waist down hid the rest of the white bandages that carefully covered any cuts or bruises that had been placed there by Vernon. The nurses said Harry's back looked like a cutting board because of all the welts and deep cuts that were created by a knife. Like his back his chest was torn up and had just as much bandages as anyone could believe. But the worst was his face; his face was black and blue with bruises.

Lily thought she was going delusional as she saw the damage that had been done. It didn't seem that bad in the dark room, but now it looked horrible due to the unforgiving lights.

_Everything seems to be a dream _Lily thought as she sat in the chair next to Harry's bed and held his 'good' hand.

HPHPHPHP

Severus was woken up to the sound of his telephone ringing.

"Hello?" Severus said groggily as he looked at the clock on his bedroom wall.

"Severus Snape?" The voice on the other end of the line questioned.

"Yes, how may I help you?" Severus asked as he became more alert.

"Hi, my name is Stacy Anderson and I am a nurse here at St. Grace Hospital in Surrey" The Nurse stated "I was told to call you by a Ms. Lillian Potter. This morning she brought in her brother and we need someone over the age of twenty-one to sign some forms for us"

"I'll be there in a half an hour" Severus replied as he hung up the phone. He could not believe that Lily had gone out by herself and done something like that. On his way down stairs, Severus woke up Draco and told him to be ready in ten, and they were gone.

_Author's notes: This has to be the longest chapter I have ever written for this story. I hope you like it_

_Reviews are Loved_


	22. Coming Home

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

_Thanks for the Reviews :_yukino89, Voldyismoldy, Sakura Lisel, bearsammi2011

Sakura Lisel: There can be several reasons why they didn't believe the memory, 1 it could be made up or 2 a dream that became a memory, but either way that jury sucked.

Severus and Draco looked up at the Hospital and its many floors before they entered.

"Hello, I am looking for Stacy Anderson" Severus told the nurse at the front desk.

"One moment please" The red headed nurse stated as she picked up the phone and paged for Stacy. Moments later Stacy walked through the double doors on their left.

"Hi" Stacy stated as she held out her hand for Severus's to shake "You must be Severus."

"Yes" Severus replied as he felt Draco lean against his arm "May we see them?"

"Of course" Stacy replied "Right this way"

Stacy led them from the beige hospital waiting room, through the big black plastic double doors down a long white hallway that smelled of sterilizing cleaner.

"Here we are" Stacy said a few moments later as they stopped in front of room 731. Severus nodded his thanks as he pushed the door open. There was only one bed in the large room; Severus could make out Lily as she sat with her back to the door. The black haired man felt Draco shake as they moved forward to get a better look at the boy lying in the bed.

Lily heard an audible gasp from behind her making her turn and see Draco and Severus. Maybe it was the look on Sev's face that told her she was in trouble but she really didn't care anymore, the man could be as mad as he wanted. . . It really didn't matter.

It took forever for Severus to pull Lily away from Harry's bed side, and when the trio returned to Spinner's End the sixteen year old marched up to her room ignoring the protests of the men as she went.

Harry opened his eyes to a dimly lit room, _'Maybe I'm dead'_ he thought, but that was short lived as the doctor entered.

"Well I am very happy to see that you're awake Mr. Potter" What he believed to be a tall female stated as she checked Harry's vitals

"What's the date?" Harry asked, his voice hoarse from misuse as he felt the doctor adjust the level of morphine that was being pumped into his system

"It is January seventh" The doctor smiled, or at least that's what it looked like with out his glasses "You've been here since the 18th of December. A female claiming to be your sister brought you in"

_'So someone did care I was gone' _Harry thought to himself as the doctor continued.

"She's been here almost daily asking why you were not awake" The woman spoke again her figures distorted by his lack of glasses "You see you were badly hurt and the best way for you to heal was sleep so we kept you in a medically induced coma"

"Has she stopped visiting?" Harry asked.

"About a week ago"

Lily had only been back at Hogwarts for a week, but even though school had started again the girl's thoughts were far away with Harry and all of the things she had been working on during the holiday.

While Severus had been giving her the silent treatment for her 'irresponsible' actions, Draco was helping Lily out by asking for some of the many favors many people owed his family. So after visiting Harry's unconscious form in the Hospital the Slytherin would go to Gringotts Wizarding bank and begin to fill out the small stack of papers allowing her access to the vaults and the properties before she was seventeen.

After pulling an all nighter she managed to finish the stack of papers and get some sleep before she left the castle for the bank. It seemed like hours before she had the keys to the vaults and the several properties that her parents and grandparents owned. Leaving the Wizarding world Lily checked her watch noting she had a few hours left before she had to return to Hogwarts. Taking the safest means of transportation the young witch boarded a muggle bus and headed to the hospital her brother was in.

Harry was surprised when he heard what sounded to be Lily's voice coming from the hallway.

"Hey" Harry heard in the familiar voice, turning from his position of facing the wall in enough time to see his sibling sit in the chair next to the bed, or rather he hoped it was her. Moments later the world around him became much clearer as his glasses were pushed onto his face.

"How are you felling?" Lily asked from her position in the chair next to the bed, Harry was speechless.

"You're suppose to be at school" Harry finally exclaimed, his face pale as it recently always was, the bruises that were once there were now gone, most of the bandages were gone as well but the scars still and would always remain.

"Says who?" Lily asked "it's a Saturday, and I have a few hours open and I wanted to see you" no sooner had those words left her mouth did she find Harry's face streaked with tears. "Shh," Lily stated as Harry's body shook with sobs. Carefully Lily sat on Harry's bed and pulled him close. His body was warm, but his cast felt cold against her back. As she rubbed soothing circles on Harry's back she could feel the stitches under the band aids. Soon Lily felt her t-shirt clad shoulder get wet as Harry's flowing tears soaked the clothing.

Harry had cried himself to sleep in Lily's arms and after she carefully laid him back in the bed before leaving the room. On the way out the black haired girl asked the attending nurse when Harry would be released.

"In about a week" the blonde haired, grey eyed nurse replied "he needs to be observed to make sure he's healing properly"

"Alright" Lily smiled as she left the Hospital beginning the trip back to Hogwarts.

Draco was waiting on Lily's return out on the grounds, she was running late and Severus had been asking for her for sometime now, but that wasn't the reason why the mercury eyed boy was on his toes. He had overheard what sounded like the Dursley's had 'been worried sick' about Harry and his disappearance, which was a bunch of bull and you had to be stupid to not know that, or the jury that sent Harry back to them in the first place . . .

"Hey!" The voice Draco wanted to hear said, pulling him out of his thoughts. Lily was running across the emerald lawns until her arms found their way around Draco's body in a hug, with the fifth year not hesitating in returning it.

"Sev's been looking for you" Draco stated as they broke apart.

"And?" Lily asked as they walked towards the castle "Since when does he care?"

"Since he loves you" Draco replied as they walked across the entrance hall down into the dungeons.

As the duo prepared to enter the common room the voice of their godfather could be heard from behind them. "There you are Elizabeth" Severus stated.

"Oh, now you're talking to me" Lily stated as she turned around, her arms crossed in front of her chest.

Severus sighed and looked at Lily, her eyes filled with hurt at the fact that he had not spoken to her in what seemed like forever.

"I am sorry" Severus replied in an honest voice

"Right" Lily smiled" Apology accepted . . . Possibly"

The mood between the Slytherins lightened up as the second week of second term started. Lily spent her free period in the dungeons with Severus as he taught his Gryffindor-Slytherin fifth year class.

"Why is she in here?" The Gryffindor Lily recognized as her brother's 'best friend' Ronald Weasley said.

"Because I want to be" Lily replied as she smirked from behind Severus's desk, her feet were propped up on the corner of the desk, her uniform pants falling back a few centimeters exposing her green socks. It seemed weird to see all of the people her brother once called friends or family in the same room, none seemed to notice or care that he was missing. "And what does it matter to you anyway? I mean it's not like you care anyway?"

"What do you mean?" Neville Longbottom asked softly.

"Are you all really that thick?" Lily asked as she removed her feet from the desk and sat up straight. "I mean you guys don't even care Harry's not here?"

At the mention of Harry's name the entire room went silent.

"Why do you care?" Seamus Finnegan spat.

"And why do you not?" Lily replied "Is it because he was living or hanging out with me, his sister, or Slytherins in general? Maybe it's because you didn't talk to him? Or because you're the biggest gits to ever live?" Her words were once again met by silence, even know-it all Hermione Granger had nothing to say.

Friday morning found Lily in the waiting room of the hospital as the nurse drew up the discharge papers.

"It feels good to be out of there" Harry stated softly as he walked into the waiting room with a handful of prescription referrals.

"Hey," Lily smiled taking the papers from his hand as they walked out of the hospital and onto the streets of Surrey. It was fairly nice for January, snow still covered the ground but it wasn't freezing cold as the night Lily had carried Harry. Carefully they walked into an alley before taking a portkey back to Hogwarts.

Author's notes:

Yes. I finally finished. I am so sorry it has taken me this long to update. But I started school again and they are killing us with 6 page tests and mountains of homework.

Reviews are Loved 3


	23. Back home

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

"I hate Portkeys," Harry stated as they landed hard on the snow covered emerald grounds of Hogwarts.

"Who doesn't?" Lily asked as she helped Harry to his feet, her eyes sweeping over his body making sure he was all right.

"People that know how to use them" Harry replied as he dusted the snow off his clothes and jacket before walking up the path that would take them up to the front doors letting Lily lead the way, clearing the snow as she went making it easier for him.

"I thought I would never see this place again" Harry stated when they walked into the warm castle, the sound of everyone in the Great Hall alerted the pair it was lunch, though they were not in the mood.

"You can get it out of the way now," Lily stated as they stared at the closed hall doors "Or you can wait until the morning and be bombarded then."

"I really just want to see Draco" Harry smiled meekly at his sister "I've missed him just as much as I've missed you"

Slowly Harry walked forward until he was only centimeters away from the oak doors, looking back to find Lily standing behind him like she had always. With Lily's help he slowly opened the doors and as soon as he walked into the Hall he nearly fell from the sudden embrace he was enveloped in.

The black haired boy was astonished to see who it was that had their arms around his neck: Hermione Granger. Harry pushed himself away from the girl he once called a friend to see a group of Gryffindors standing before him; Ron, Neville, the twins, Ginny, Hermione and behind them were some of his new friends, Theodore, Pansy, and Draco. It was no more than a few seconds after Harry found himself in his boyfriend's soft, warm embrace.

"What are you doing Malfoy?" Harry heard Ron growl but before he could respond Lily spoke up.

"Why does it matter?" Lily asked "I mean it's not like you care"

The entire Hall was focused on the group in the doorway now waiting to see what would happen.

"It matters" Hermione whispered watching Harry and Draco break apart. "We were told that you didn't care about us anymore, but when we saw the look on your face when we ignored you, we knew it was a lie. After you accepted the Slytherins apology Ron and I tried to get everyone to stop what the rest of the house was saying"

"Who told you I didn't care about you guys anymore?" Harry asked.

"Dumbledore"

As the words left Grangers lips Lily felt her blood run cold as ice, freezing her in place. The Great Hall seemed frigid as conversation ceased all eyes on the Headmaster, who had no way to escape. But there was no reason to make a scene so without further words Lily slowly backed out of the Great Hall taking Harry with her.

X X X

Harry would never fully understand why Lily cared so much, but whatever the reason he wasn't complaining. She had been there when others had not, and she was still there despite the fact that the rest of the people attempted to make themselves main parts of his life again. Harry could feel the glares he was receiving from Ron due to the fact Lily was the only one he, Harry, allowed to sit on his bed as they waited for Madam Pomfrey to do some tests.

The tension in the air was thick and full of rivalry as Gryffindors stood on one side and Slytherins the other. There were a total of eight people excluding himself and his sister. Hermione, Ron, Neville, and Ginny on one side of him and the other had Draco, Theodore, Blaise, and Pansy.

"This isn't a Funeral" Lily stated at the silence "Well not yet anyway"

Any comments that Lily's words caused where cut short at the appearance of Madam Pomfrey, who seemed to be happy at seeing Harry back.

"Long time no see" The nurse stated as she carefully cut off the cast that encased Harry's arm.

"Is there anything you can do about the stitches?" Lily asked as she watched Harry flex his arm.

"I will take care of those later" Madam Pomfrey stated as she casted a series of diagnoses spells before saying "They will have to stay in for a few more weeks I am afraid. But on the plus side, take these potions three times a day and you should be feeling good in no time."

After leaving several vials on the nightstand the medi-witch turned and left leaving the group of teens behind.

"Why are you here" Were the first words out of Ron's mouth directed toward the Slytherin side of the room.

"We could ask you the same thing" Draco sneered crossing his arms. "Because you haven't been around very long"

"You haven't either"

The Gryffindors where getting annoyed just like everyone else, it was obvious that they didn't like being told that they didn't care about their poster boy.

"That's enough" Harry whispered making everything calm again "Just drop it, it doesn't matter anyway. It never did." He said, pushing himself off of the bed and slowly walking out of the Hospital Wing, every one's eyes on him.

"You're not going after him?" Theodore asked Lily as she stared at the empty door.

"Nah, he needs some time for himself" Lily replied as she ran her fingers through her hair "He'll be fine."

X X X

Harry sat on the floor of his room, the expansive space making him breathe easier. He didn't like all of those people in the Hospital Wing with him, Lily was fine but everything else made him uncomfortable; especially his fellow Gryffindors. He was suppose to be so brave and for them to see him at his weakest made him feel horrid.

In the Hospital Wing. . .

No one moved, the air was still and tasted stale and soon Lily couldn't take it, and so she was the first one to leave soon followed by her fellow house mates.

"I can't believe them" Ron replied as they left after making sure the opposing house was gone. "Saying that we didn't care for Harry"

"Well I can see where she got that from" Neville replied "I mean . . . come on, we stood there and let them talk about Harry behind his back and turned on him when he needed us the most, and now we just expect him to forgive us."

Ron opened his mouth to respond but quickly closed it again seeing the look on Hermione's face.

X X X

That night found Harry in Draco's arms as they sat in front of the fire in the private chambers. Harry felt content in his boyfriend's arms as they lay on the floor. From the corner of his eye, Harry could see Lily in Theo's arms as they sat on the couch. This was the only day he would really have off; he had a lot to catch up on.

A/N :

Sorry it has taken so long to update. I want to thanks my awesome beta Hpgirl4ever! I have started two more stories :Sev's Sister and My Mistake.

Reviews are loved


	24. Kiddnapping

Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter.

"Would it really kill us to be nice to Gryffindors?" Lily asked a week later. She had stayed away from the looming conversation for a while but it was obviously a silent concern between her and Harry's friends.

"Yes" Crabbe replied "They are our enemies"

"No, they are not our enemies. They are our classmates" Lily hissed back, totally surprised at the response from Vincent.

"Well then you're alone Potter" The fifth year Slytherin spat the name as if it was something nasty.

"What else is new?" Lily asked "At least I don't need Draco to pass my classes" Their section of the table was silent as they mulled over what side they would be on.

"I'm with Lil on this" Draco spoke up looking at the others around him.

"I am too" Pansy smiled at the sixth year.

"Looks like _you're_ on your own" Blaise smiled, liking the idea.

"Sorry Vince" Theodore stated "But my girlfriends right"

"Poor Vince" Lily sneered her voice full of venom as she spoke "Don't pick battles you can't win, especially when it comes to family"

LPLPLPLP

Harry was surprised to see his sister take the seat across from him at the Gryffindor table. The presence of the Slytherin drew Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Neville's attention, for they sat around him.

"Hello" Draco told Harry making everyone notice the other four Slytherins that stood behind Lily.

"What brings you here?" Harry asked.

"A truce" Theodore stated, examining the Gryffindors closely.

"A truce?" Hermione asked as if what they where hearing was wrong.

"Yes," Lily replied "Not for any personal gain of course, but for Harry"

Harry was at a loss for words when he heard that his sister was willing to put aside house differences for him.

"I can't believe what you're proposing." Harry stated.

"Yep and it's a onetime offer" Lily smiled as she crossed her arms in front of her, examining the people around her with great caution.

"You're kidding right?" Ginny asked looking that the Slytherins.

"No"

"I think it's a good idea" Neville stated drawling all eyes on him "I Mean this is the time to stop the rivalry and we can all benefit."

LPLPLPLP

It didn't take long for Harry to catch up with all he had missed now that his friends were not at each other's throats and they had actually gotten to know each other. Harry was happy that everyone accepted his relationship with Draco. Of course it took a lot of explaining to get Ron to understand the reason why he always refused dates with girls. But that was the least of his worries; he still had Haven who couldn't keep his hands off of him. And now that he had returned to class all of his friends noticed how the teacher prayed on their friend.

"He needs to tell someone" Hermione told Draco one night as they sat in the Library, Harry was off in the restricted section with Lily.

"He's not going to tell anyone" Draco replied as he looked up from the book he was scanning.

"Why do you say that?" Ron asked.

"It's Harry," Draco smiled "And if he's anything like Elizabeth then he's not. I seriously doubt he would tell anyway, I know my boyfriend and he always thinks he has to be brave and strong"

"Could you tell?" Ron asked as he looked over his shoulder to see where the siblings were.

"Possibly" Theodore answered for Draco "But who?"

"Severus" said Draco "You mention that creep and he'll be more than happy to do something"

"Why do you say that?" Hermione questioned.

"He dislikes him greatly" Draco answered "As does . . . Lily what did you find?"

"Nothing" The sixth year said as she and Harry joined the rest of the group "Just a bunch of useless books that have nothing we need"

The rest of the evening went by silently as they worked on their homework, but their problem with Haven wasn't far from their minds.

HPHPHP

Things had been going well, that was until the beginning of May. Things had been fine. Haven's attempts had all but ceased and no one had brought it up believing it was over . . . They were wrong.

The group had made its way down the hallway, the mix of students being unnoticed by the rest of the student body like it had always been. But the air seemed different this time as they walked into the DADA class room; it seemed stale and cold, uninviting. The lesson went by slowly, as if it was History of Magic, when the bell rang the classroom emptied in a stampede causing them all to fail to notice the disappearance a one student: Harry Potter. The Boy-Who-Lived had been packing up his things when someone came up from behind him and took the unaware boy.

HPHPHP

"Hey Draco?" Hermione and the other Gryffindors heard come from the Slytherin table. The Great Hall was packed and full of chatter but the close proximity made it easy to eavesdrop"Have you seen Harry?" The voice asked making the owner evident as Lily Potter.

"No, Why?" The platinum blonde boy asked.

"Because I can't find him" Lily replied. The group of Gryffindors now had turned their full and complete attention to the conversation that was occurring behind them "And he was supposed to meet me so we could go over a few things before you guys had potions. It is so unlike him to go missing like this."

"Where was the last place we saw him?" Hermione asked as she injected herself into the conversation.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts. Why?" Draco questioned.

"Don't you remember that conversation we all had a few months back" Theodore asked the group receiving a puzzled look from Lily.

"What are you talking about?" Lily asked, her tone holding the annoyance she felt. Her face may have kept its cold mask but her eyes were the window to her 'cold' soul.

"We were talking about Haven. . ." Hermione began pushing her hair back but was cut short as Lily turned and practically ran out of the Great Hall. After a moment of staring at each other they ran after her.

HPHPHP

"Why didn't you say something before" Lily snapped as they caught up with her, her step was quick and full of fury. She was not a force to be reckoned end with.

"It wasn't a problem before" Draco stated and wished he kept his mouth shut. Lily turned on her heels to face the fifth year.

"Because, it starts out as nothing then it progresses" Lillian's voice was low and cold, cold enough to freeze the air that surround them and send tingles down their spines. Then, she turned and decended the stair case to the DADA corridor

"Remind me never to get on her bad side"

Author's notes: Cliffy, Here is almost over. Sadly, but now we have to see what you guys want next. I have a poll on my profile, so please vote. I also want to know what you want to happen to Harry, so please review and tell me. The sooner you do the better

REVIEWS ARE LOVED

Sev's Little girl


	25. There again! really?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

_Previously "Because, it starts out as nothing then it progresses" Lillian's voice was low and cold, cold enough to freeze the air that surround them and send tingles down their spine. Them she turned and ascended the stair case to the DADA corridor_

"_Remind me never to get on her bad side" _

HPHPHPHP

They heard a blood-curdling scream as soon they stepped foot in the corridor, shattering the silence and freezing the group dead in their tracks. The scream dissipated and its origin was silently declared as coming from Haven's classroom.

"Maybe we should get help?" Ron asked as Lily uprooted herself from the tiled floor, her steps full of determination, which quickly died as she attempted to open the classroom's door. As Lillian turned to address the Gryffindor's question, another ear piercing scream echoed through the corridor, louder this time, filled with an intense agony that chilled them to the core.

"Go" Was all Lily said, followed seconds later the sounds of feet hitting the ground hard as Hermione and Ron rushed to get assistance.

"What's wrong?" Theodore asked as he got a better look at Lily.

"I can't open the door without . . ." Lily stopped and sighed, frustration getting to her.

"Without doing what Lily?" Draco asked as he pulled on the door which remained locked. Pulling out his want he cast _Alohomora_, but still it stubbornly refused to budge.

"Without using dark magic" Lily huffed "That's what's holding the damn thing in place and that's the only thing that's going to make it move"

"Do what you need to do" Theodore stated," There's really nothing they can do about it"

"Reseroamous" Lily hissed in a cold emotionless voice, opening the door with a BANG.

HPHPHPHP: HP:

It seemed like forever that their footsteps echoed off the walls of the corridors, breath coming out in pants as they continued on to their destination. As the two Gryffindors approached the great hall, they did not slow down, making Hermione and Ron's entrance through the open oak doors attract everyone's attention.

"Don't you know you are not supposed to run in the hallways?" Professor Snape snapped as the Gryffindors reached they head table.

"They. . . Need . . . Help" Was all that came from the two panting teens, but was all that they needed to grab the attention of the staff.

"Who are you talking about?"

"Harry. . . DADA corridor"

As those words left their lips, Snape was up and marching down the isle, closely followed by several other teachers: McGonagall, Sinistra, Flickwick, and Dumbledore.

HPHPHPHP

Pieces of the door flew in every direction covering the floor in front of them; however, the trio of Slytherins did not wait for the dust to clear before they entered. As the dust settled to the floor the sight that awaited them overcame group. Harry's arms where tied above his head, clothes long gone, his body riddled with bruises and blood. In addition, looming over him was Haven, as crazed as ever. Draco and Theodore took the initiative and stunned the teacher, then moved his body to the corner of the classroom, as Lily rushed to Harry's side, carefully untying his wrists and pulling him closer to her body while taking her school robe off as she did so. Quickly she draped it over him, covering his exposed body from the unwanted stares of the boys behind them. Moments later the sound of voices reached their ears as Snape and others approached.

An audible gasp escaped McGonagall's lips; the other teachers were just as stunned by the sight, even Dumbledore. Harry's pale body gave the impression that he was dead, but there was no definite way to tell from where they all stood at the door. Severus rushed to Harry's aid as McGonagall, Sinistra and Flickwick apprehended Haven from Draco and Theodore.

Severus kneeled down next to Harry's broken body and felt for a pulse in the teens neck, and to his relief there was a heartbeat, faint but there. Glancing up, Severus could see Lily's emotionless mask begin to crumble as she sat there with her brother in her arms. From behind Severus, the sound of the shuffling of feet could be heard as Sinistra with the help of Flickwick took Haven from Draco and Theodore's hands and McGonagall and Dumbledore came forward.

"Is he alright Severus?" Minerva asked her voice soft.

"No," The potions master replied as he glanced behind him to see the headmaster and the transfiguration teacher standing there. "He needs immediate medical attention to stay that way"

Slowly Severus picked up the boy, taking care not to make things worse.

Minutes after Severus left with Harry, Lily still sat on the floor, seemingly paralyzed. Time stood still as Haven was taken to a dungeon to await the Aurors' arrival. Theodore and Draco felt the gaze of Dumbledore as they helped Lily to her feet. The young snakes did not meet the eyes of their headmaster and transfiguration teacher as their masks fell to the floor and shattered into millions of pieces; emotions flooded their facial features as they exited the nightmarish classroom and walked to the Hospital Wing.

HPHPHPHP

The infirmary was silent as Madam Pomfrey worked feverishly behind the pale green privacy curtains that now surrounded the bed Harry laid on.

"What's taking so long?" Draco asked as he sat next to Lily, who had her head on his shoulder.

"Why hasn't Theo come back?" Lily questioned her voice uneven and by the dampness on his shoulder he surmised that either she was crying, it was his own tears, or maybe even a mix of both.

It seemed like hours as tears streamed down their faces, and Theodore was long gone due to the fact that Madam Pomfrey had kicked him out because he wasn't family.

_Why? Why us? Why him? Why Harry? _Draco asked himself as he wiped the tears from his eyes. It seemed so unfair that fate always picked on Harry, for one reason or another. But this year it was worse, fate just seemed to be kicking the boy he loved even when he was down and it was beyond hurtful, it seemed almost cruel.

As Draco's thoughts whipped around his mind, the curtain was pulled back to reveal a tired but relieved Madam Pomfrey.

"How is he?" Lily asked as she bolted upright, wiping away stray tears.

"He will be alright" the nurse stated "But he will need plenty of rest and monitoring over the summer"

"But he'll be alright?" Draco asked as he stood, attempting to steal a glance at Harry but failed.

"Harry will survive, but the damage is done," Pomfrey stated "His body is working over time and considering the fact that everything that has happened to him has only been 5 months apart . . . It is uncertain of the outcome of the healing"

The Wing was silent as the sun set that evening, Harry's pale face shining brightly against his unruly black hair which seemed to droop at the ends as if telling the world the way he felt. Draco sat on the bed with Harry's head resting on his chest, while Lily occupied the chair next to the bed. The 16 year old watched the couple; her mind reeling with emotions and the events of the past few hours.

"Things have to change" Lily stated into the quite, expecting no response from the sleeping boys. "We can't go one living our lives like this."

Slowly the Slytherin pushed herself up from the chair and pulled the blankets up so that they covered both Draco and Harry. Bending down she kissed both of their foreheads and left.

Authors notes:

Thanks to Jacob C Wolf for the idea for Haven's evilness. Thank you to my awesome friend and Beta Hpgirl4ever, and all my fabulous readers. Sadly there are only one or two more chapters of Here =(. And it will be done, even if I have to hide from the mob that wants to take me away for hurting Harry. . .

Anyway I have a poll on my profile please take it

And REVIEW


	26. Awake

Author's notes: Hum, what happened to the fabulous reviews? I was tempted to give up but then again I have a promise to myself to finish it.

HPHPHPHP

Harry woke up three days later, slowly he opened his emerald eyes and looked around, taking in the blurry images that entered his line of sight. The fifteen year old was terrified, he couldn't tell where he was and he did not bother to search around for his glasses when Haven took him. The room was lit by a torch on the wall next to the bed and the pale green curtain that surrounded the bed prevented him from seeing his full surroundings. Moments later the sound of footsteps echoing in the empty space behind the curtain that hid him sent waves of fear through his body as he thought of who it could be. As unknown person pulled open the curtain, Harry held his breath awaiting the worst. He was relieved when it was not that monster that had taken him, but none other than Madam Pomfrey.

"I am glad to see that you are awake" The nurse said, her voice was soft and sweet, nearly apologetic about his situation. Slowly the world came into focus as cold metal touched Harry's face. The new pair of glasses allowed him to examine the Hospital Wing, and the sight of the familiar surroundings calmed him

"How long have I been here?" Harry asked his voice hoarse from the screaming and misuse.

"About three days dear" Pomfrey replied as she handed Harry several potions "And in that time span you have had more visitors than I could count"

"Who found me?" Harry asked eagerly and at the same time was afraid of the answer.

"Your sister" Madam Pomfrey stated "speaking of her, she should be here shortly"

"What time is it?" Harry asked as the nurse sat him up to check him over.

"Around seven in the evening" The nurse replied.

HPHPHPHP

Lily slowly walked up the stairs to the Hospital Wing. Guilt loomed over her. The Slytherin had the overwhelming feeling that it had been her fault that these horrid things happened to her brother. Even after all the reassurance from Theo, Draco, Ron, Hermione and Sev.

The oak doors to the infirmary swung open silently as Lily softly pushed them open just enough to let her body squeeze through the gap. The sixteen year old perked up when she heard Harry's raspy voice beyond the green curtain just a few feet in front of her.

Grasping the fabric curtain, Lily tugged it back revealing the pale and pasty looking Harry.

"Hello Poppy" Lily stated announcing her presence to the pair.

"Lil!" Harry smiled his face lighting up as his emerald eyes fell on his sister.

"I will let you two be" Pomfrey said as she passed by Lily.

"How are you?" Lily asked as she moved to sit in the chair next to her brother's bed. Noticing the fact that his oversized button down revealed the words 'FREAK' and 'SLUT' which had been carved on his chest 5 months before. The scars made Lily's blood run cold, but she did not allow her anger at her supposed family show through, afraid that is would scare Harry.

"Horrid," Harry replied as he pulled his shirt back covering up the words. "I mean I feel like I was sat on by Dudley at least a hundred times"

"I am sorry" Lily stated, her voice soft and sincere. Her facial features filled with sadness.

"There is nothing you could have really done" Harry replied placing a warm hand on his sister's, "It was bound to happen sooner or later"

"Don't talk like that" Lily demanded "I should have never happened . . . To anyone"

"Yeah, but if you've noticed I am not anyone"" Harry smiled sadly.

"Yeah, because you're Harry, just Harry" Lily replied as she moved to sit on Harry's bed and found herself with him in her arms. Harry's arms wrapped around her neck and slowly her arms found themselves around her brother's thin waist.

Later that night. . .

"Albus," Severus called as he entered the headmaster's office. There were still matters that needed to be discussed and there was no time like the present.

"Ah, Severus," The headmaster smiled as he came into view from the observatory in the study "To what do I owe this visit."

"You know why I am here." The Head of Slytherin said coldly "Is this going to be a decent conversation or a violent argument?" The cold man took a seat in front of the headmaster, easing down with such grace that any girl would kill for.

"Things are going to go as they do every year and nothing will change it" The stubborn Gryffindor stated, refusing to let the Potter girl win.

Severus sighed; he should have known it was going to be a fight to get what Harry needed despite what the headmaster wanted. "You are fighting a losing battle" Severus stated coolly as he leaned back in his chair, a smirk gracing his lips drawling the old man's attention

"What are you talking about?" Albus hissed, his mask failing off of his face, slamming on to the floor and smashing into millions of pieces. The front he had placed several days ago was long gone now since there was no one to fool.

"Don't play dumb Albus, I have had enough of this already" Severus stated his voice still cool. "You know what I can do, and that scares you because you're losing Harry Potter. The boy needs an environment he feels safe in, one he can heal in, one he feels he is accepted in."

The office went deathly silent as the words hopefully sunk into the headmaster's thick skull, which Severus truly doubted.

"I wish to show you something headmaster" Snape announced several moments later, rising up with the same grace he used when he sat down. The potions master walked to the door before he turned around meeting the twinkling blue eyes with his coal black as if sending a silent threat that could only be given by the King of Slytherin. Dumbledore rose from his chair as if compelled by the imperious curse. The duo walked out of the Headmasters office in silence so thick you could cut it with a knife. Severus led his employer to the Hospital Wing. Carefully the doors opened revealing an almost empty infirmary, but in the bed now the farthest from the door laid two figures. As the men approached neither body moved, staying frozen in their positions.

As the soft glowing candle cast its glow on the pair it was quite obvious that Dumbledore was taken aback at the sight that graced them: Harry's head rested in the crook of his sister's neck as her arm supported his slender back, her chin resting on his head only adding to the innocence that they where portraying. Harry's arms were around Lily's waist in a desperate attempt to keep her there with him. Harry looked to be at ease as he lay in his sister's arms as if she kept all the nightmares that plagued him away.

"You understand now or do I need to draw a diagram?" Severus asked softly, and the only reply was a grumble that sounded like 'yes' and then followed by a 'she can have him'

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Lily was elated at the news the next morning as Severus discussed everything with her and Draco.

"But what happens to Haven?" Draco asked as the monster entered his mind.

"He will be in Azkaban to await trial, away from us. Lily, of course, will have to make living arrangements" Severus stated.

"That's done" Lily smiled over the mug in her hands as she sat at Sev's kitchen table. "That was taken care of in December; I figured it would be easier if I took care of it then"

"That's when you two were not speaking" Draco answered the questioning look on their godfather's face.

"So when does Harry get out?"

"_In three to four more days" Lily responded "He wasn't too thrilled at the fact that I had to leave but I told him I_ had some things to do"

"You are unbelievable" Draco smirked as leaned against the counter

"That may be but, I have things I do need to complete" Lily sighed as she pushed herself out of the wooden chair before she left the two men to their own devices.

"Why don't you go visit him, Draco?" Severus suggested several minutes later "I am sure he's missing you"

Draco carefully pushed the Hospital Wing's door open and slid inside like Lily did the day before. The smell of antiseptic stung his nose and reminded him why Harry was there. Walking down the row of pristine white beds Draco didn't stop until he reached the front of Harry's.

"Hey" Draco smiled as he reached out and placed a warm hand on his lover's covered leg, drawing Harry's attention and before he knew it his arms were full of the broken Gryffindor.

"I've missed you" Harry whispered into Draco's neck, the feeling of warm tears down his neck told Draco his boyfriend was crying and it tore his heart out. That was the one thing the Prince of Slytherin could not stand; tears. He might have a cold persona in class and in the public eye, but he could be a compassionate person, when he wanted to do of course.

"I've missed you too" Draco murmured into Harry's, even more than usual, unruly hair. "We all have." Slowly Draco maneuvered so he was sitting upon Harry's bed with the younger boy still in his arms.

"You know if Trelawney would have predicted we would be together I would have sworn she was wanted in the crazy ward in St. Mungos" Draco confessed in the silence, drawing a slight chuckle from Harry whose tears had stopped for a moment.

"This has been an emotional rollercoaster" Harry said with a sigh as he moved off of Dray's lap to rest comfortably next to him, feeling slightly embarrassed considering he was dressed in the bit too big Hospital Wing issued PJ's while Draco wore his normally expensive clothing. But that didn't matter as Draco wrapped his arm around Harry's waist, while softly snuggling a bit closer, brushing everything away.

AUTHORS NOTES:

I have finished Chapter 26: claps. I am so sorry it has taken too long to get the second to last chapter up. A huge thanks to my faithful readers and great friend HpGirl4ever, because without her I would still be stuck on the beginning.

HAPPY Holiday's Hope you all have a Merry Christmas If I don't have CH 27 up by then

Sev's Little Girl


	27. Here

Disclaimer : I don't Own Harry Potter

HPHPHPHPHP

On the day Harry was set to be released, the teen received a very unlikely visitor: The head of Slytherin House himself, Severus Snape.

"Good Morning" The Potion's master greeted. "How are you feeling?" The tone he used was soft and kind and the clothes he wore only screamed the teacher's good mood. There was no black gothic robe; instead Severus was wearing a white button down and a pair of black jeans.

"Did Elizabeth dress you?" Harry asked as he pulled his shoe's on.

"No," The older man replied as he took a seat "Do you mind if we talk?"

"About what, sir?" Harry asked his voice uncertain as he finished tying his shoes and sat back on the bed.

"About where this goes from here, it is important that you know" Sev stated as he leaned forward placing a hand on top of Harry's. "Albus has agreed that Lillian is your guardian until another trial is set and can take place. You are more than welcome in the Slytherin common room anytime as an honorary Slytherin. Your new friends this year insisted on it"

A smile grew across Harry's lips as he was told the information; all of his sis's hard work had paid off . . . For once.

Madam Pomfrey was happy to see that Severus had finally taken a liking to the boy as the potions master escorted the young lion out of the wing. The hallways were empty as they descended the stairs, but the sound of students enjoying the May weather echoed through the empty halls.

"There you are my dear boy" Came the most irritating voice that had ever reached Sev's ears.

"Yes, Albus?" Severus' voice was cold as he turned on the spot just a few feet from the dungeon doors.

'_So much for being home free huh?'_ crossed the potions masters' mind.

"I was just looking for Harry" Albus smiled.

" I am sure you were" Severus replied as he stepped in front of Lily's brother as the sounds of tennis shoes hitting the tile reached his ears and soon Lillian came into view.

"I was worried about you" She panted, leaning against the banister. She was about to speak again when her sapphire eyes fell on the headmaster.

"_What are you doing here_?" she hissed, her eyes growing dark as she examined the controlling and manipulating wizard.

"I was planning on talking to dear Harry here" The old man said, motioning to the young boy behind the head of Slytherin.

"You're funny" Lily smirked as she walked around the headmaster, grabbing Harry's sleeve gently and taking him down into the dungeons with her.

"There's your answer" Sev smirked as he followed the pair down the stairs, body shaking in silent laughter as they left the old Gryffindor to seethe in anger. _'I'll get that ignorant girl eventually'_ thought the headmaster as he made his way to his office.

Soon May died to June, taking all of the bad memories with it. . . Well most of them. Harry still had pain due to the fact that of his wounds still had not healed, but spending time with Draco, Theodore and his other Slytherin friends took his mind off of it. It seemed as if nightmares would forever plague him as they would morph from his uncle's attack to Haven's in a heartbeat. Soon, like always, Harry bolted straight up screaming as his worst experiences attacked his mind. The scream subsisted and Harry brought his knees to his chest. He wasn't expecting anyone to comfort him, considering that Lily was nowhere to be found and Severus was at a Death Eater meeting. Harry heard the door open but paid no attention thinking it was a figment of his imagination, until safe, warm arms wrapped themselves around his shaking form.

"It's alright" Draco's voice whisper into Harry's messy raven locks as he began to rub soothing circles on the Gryffindor's back. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's body as sobs racked his slender frame. It felt good to have someone there when he needed it.

"I'm sorry" Harry voiced several minutes later as the sobs finally ended. "I didn't mean to wake you"

"You didn't wake me Harry, and it's no problem," Draco stated softly "I love you . . . And that's all that matters, I will always be there for you."

Harry smiled as he cuddled next to Draco and fell asleep feeling better.

HPHPHPHPH

The chambers were quiet and cold as Lily entered after her prefect duties. She absolutely hated doing rounds but someone had to do them. After hanging up her cloak by the door and kicking off her shoes, Lily set out the tray that Severus would need when he returned later that night.

It was well after one when Lily had finished all that needed to be accomplished but she wasn't ready to turn in just yet. Slowly she pushed Harry's bedroom door open to check on him. The Slytherin was met with the sight of Harry sleeping in Draco's arms and Draco's head resting softly on Harry's. With a soft sigh the sixteen year old walked carefully across the room to pull the blankets around them and leaning in to place a feather light kiss on their foreheads before leaving, closing the door with a soft click.

Harry looked emotionless the next morning when Lily saw him as he exited his room followed moments later by Draco who wore the same look. It was obvious that they didn't see her as they passed by since she lay on the couch, which caused her to snicker slightly.

'_They must be blind'_ Lily thought as she pushed herself off the couch and followed the two.

"Harry talk to me" Draco stated desperately as they sat at a table in the empty common room. "What happened last night?"

Silence met their ears as Harry refused to answer.

"Harry?" Lily asked as she made her presence known. "What's up?"

"The normal" he responded, driving Draco to give his friend a puzzled look.

"Nightmares?" Lily asked ignoring the look she was receiving from her fellow snake. Harry's head shot up as he turned to look at his blue eyed opposite.

"Hiding makes it worse, it makes nothing better. It destroys a person from the inside out. Pain is the same away, it brings you nothing but down, and you are better than that. You are strong. This is nothing but a few steps back. But, you have people here to help you." Lily spoke as if she was explaining some sort of potion formula, the words rolling off of her tongue with ease. "Now you don't have to tell us anything, but we are here when you are ready."

"When did you get good at that?" Draco asked later that day as they sat out by the lake after classes.

"Good at what?" Theodore questioned.

"Being a sister" Lily answered as she leaned back into Theo's chest, Draco playing with Harry's already messy hair. "Let's see? Um . . . About fourteen years now"

"I thought it was longer than that" Harry said as he moved from laying on his side to laying on his back.

"No," Lily answered "Mom and Dad were still around when I was two"

"So, Harry, have you heard from your housemates?" Theodore asked changing the subject.

"Not really" Harry sighed "They're probably planning my down fall or something."

"They're not smart enough for that" Draco smiled as Lily and Theo laughed.

"That's mean" Harry said, grinning as well at his boyfriend's joke.

"That's because we are Slytherins, it's our specialty. Just ask Snape" Draco continued, loving the smile that graced Harry's face, the first on in a long time.

Harry's dismal mood seemed to get better as the final week of school arrived.

"Well isn't someone happy?" Theodore asked as he hugged Lily good morning before sitting next to her at the table.

"You can't blame him" Lily smiled "This is the first year where he actually gets to go home."

"Where is this home?" Theo asked as he placed food on the plate in front of him.

"That's for me to know and you to find out" Lily replied as she watched how happy her brother was despite the fact that Dumbledork had manipulated the people he once knew.

"That must be good" Draco's voice stated, hugging his best friend as he sat on her left side.

"Yeah but I have a feeling that things are going to be different, it's just how that I am not completely sure of yet" Lily responded.

"Things will go just fine" Theo smiled, unknowing of how wrong he would be in the months to come.

HPHPHPHP

"I don't like it" Albus stated to the fire, blue eyes full of hate. "Things need to change, starting with this war."

"Would you like it if we brought ourselves out?" The figure in the fire asked.

"I need something that will bring me Harry Potter and at the same time get rid of his sister"

"That will be hard Albus, but it is possible" The man hissed. "If things go as planned there will be no Potters' at the end of the next school year, and that will work to everyone's advantage"

"And we both get what we want." Albus shared a sinister smile with Lord Voldemort before they cackled at their plan.

School had been too long for some and too short for others, but everyone was more than happy to board the Hogwarts Express on July first. Friends were in their respectable compartments getting comfortable for the hours ride they had before they could rejoin their families for two whole months until they went back in September.

Many of the other students did not take much notice as The Boy-Who-Lived sat in a compartment full of Slytherins. Harry felt safe with his new friends as the train began its long journey to London. Draco's hand was intertwined with Harry's, the pair sitting side by side. Lily leaned against Theodore who rested next to the window across from Harry. Crabbe and Goyle sat by the door as if they were guards, Pansy, Daphne, and Blaise filling in the gaps that were left.

"What plans do you have this summer Pansy?" Daphne asked after an hour passed.

"I am not really sure" Pansy replied "it depends on what my parents have planned"

"What are you going to do Potter?" Crabbe asked, turning to look directly at Lily.

"Not sure," the Slytherin replied "it depends on what I can think of and actually do in between my loads of homework"

"What are you doing Draco?"

"Nothing really, maybe visiting my grandmother in France but that's about it"

As the Train pulled into Kings Cross, the group bid each other farewell as they exited the train. Lily gave Theodore and Draco brief kisses on the cheek while Harry just hugged his boyfriend. The siblings turned around to find the Weasleys and Hermione.

"Have a good summer" Hermione stated with a smile before Mrs. Weasley gave her signature hug to Harry. It took several moments for the rest of them to notice Harry's companion.

"Hi" Lily waved as all eyes fell on her "I am Elizabeth,"

"A Slytherin" Fred said noticing the house's colors on Lily's t-shirt.

"And Harry's sister. I am going to take care of him this summer" Lily stated matter of fact "We must get going, but it was nice to meet you."

As Lillian and Harry walked through the barrier, they both realized just how much things had changed. That was one thing the pair could thank the nowhere to be found Dursleys. For if it wasn't for them the Potter's would not have a new lease on life.

The End

Author's Notes: good news and bad news. Bad news this is the last chapter of here, good news there will be a sequel. A Huge thanks to Voldyismoldy and Hpgirl4ever for the amazing help and encouragement. And a huge thanks to everyone who placed this story on their Fav's and story alert. (I would name all of you but there are 73 of you.)

Please review because they are loved despite the story is complete.

Sev's Little Girl


	28. Anniversary

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

XXX

_He was back; back at the place he thought he was free from for good. Haven was looming over him. His naked body covered in blood, bruises, and cuts. His body screamed in protest as he attempted to get away, and the fact that the handcuffs had already cut deep into his skin made it unbearable, even worse than what had caused the scarlet blood between his pale legs. . . ._

The scream pierced the silence of the house as Harry relived the most recent attack, It took less than a minute for his bedroom door to swing open and the light to be switched on illuminating the boy as he struggled against the attacker in his dreams.

" Harry, come on wake up you're safe." lily stated in a soft reassuring voice. " Come on Lion, you're alright." Gently Lily shook her younger brother awake, fear was etched in his features as he now lie still on his bed. Lily ran her fingers through his messy black hair. Things had changed since school ended three weeks ago, and they weren't for the better either. The violent nightmares returned with intensity and He and Ron had a mysterious falling out that just destroyed Harry's high spirits. His other friends had failed to returned his letters, even Sirius failed to visit as he promised in one of his letters. It seemed that the only thing the golden boy actually had was his sister, and her love.

Harry slowly sat up, his body hurt from all the thrashing around he had done, but the boy quickly found solace in his older sisters open arms. The tears flowed like rivers as he cried, the pain in his chest dissipated with every sob. And the pain he felt seemed to evaporate when Lily whispered comforting words in his ear and rubbed circles in his back. The emotional distress eventually drained the boy of whatever energy he had and soon he fell into an unrest full sleep. Lily sighed deeply as she tucked her younger brother into bed. It seemed like things where just going to get worse and she just knew it.

X X X

Despite the fact it was summer, it seemed to be more like fall transiting into winter. The normally blue sunny sky was cloudy and grey, it mirrored the mood with in the building as the meeting got underway. The long narrow black table was full of Death Eaters as the Dark Lord sat at the head of the table with his inner circle in the first twenty chairs.

"What can you tell me about The Potter Girl Severus?" Voldemort asked the potions master as he sat less than five chairs away.

" She's very emotional" The Potions Master replied, " She reacts best when it is Harry who is hurt My lord."

A menacing smile appeared upon the dark wizards snake like figures, making Severus's blood run cold.

"That's perfect." Voldemort stated. " She is of age is she not?"

"She will be on the 31st of July." Severus continued. " But despite the fact she is still underage we can not find her. Apparently they are in hiding."

"They won't stay that way for long My dear potions master." Voldemort said. " They will reappear when the new term begins."

XXX

Even after a year, the same overwhelming feeling of dread was present in the air. But that was normal after that had occurred on July 13th.

Lily couldn't help the pain that she felt as she sat on the red plush couch that morning. Harry had been asleep for hours now, but she wasn't complaining, he needed it, he needed to heal.

"Are you alright/" Harry's voice came from the hallway making his sister jump. She had no idea she had fallen asleep.

"Yeah, How about you?" Lily asked as she pushed herself up.

" I am good considering what today is."

Authors Notes: I have decided to redo this story.


	29. nightmare

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

XOXOXO

Lily couldn't help but watch her brother as he applied a healing salve to his countless scars in an attempt to make them disappear. All he wanted was to get rid of any and all reminders of the life they had left behind.

"Do you need some help?" Lily voiced as she noticed her little brother struggle to reach the ones on his back.

Harry turned to smile sadly at his older sister before replying, "Yes, please." Lily gingerly took the tub of cream from her brother's hands before she applied it to his warm back and messaged it in.

"Here you go." Lily stated as she handed Harry the tub and night shirt when she was done.

"Thank you," Harry replied as he pulled the garment over his head before he fell backwards onto his bed. His emerald eyes closed in an attempt to get some sleep. And like always, he regretted it.

_His head was spinning as Vernon continued to beat him. He had no idea how long it had been going on, but all he knew was if it continued he would be dead in a matter of hours. The enraged man was speaking, but Harry's head was hurting so badly he could only pick out a few words: freak, ungrateful, lazy and dead being the main ones. _

_It was obvious that Vernon was talking about them, but Harry really did not care, all he wanted was to be left alone. No more beatings, no more worry if he was going to be raped again. . . Nothing. All the Golden Boy wanted was to be saved, to be held by someone who cared and was telling him that everything was alright, he was going to be alright and that Lily was safe. . . That was all he wanted as that dreadful sound filled the air,_

"You're fine, Harry; you're fine." Lily stated as Harry's eyes fluttered open, his body was violently trembling and he could feel moister collecting in his eyes. He wanted it to stop; he just wanted it all to stop. "Don't hold it in." Lily whispered as she pulled him into her warm arms as the tears began to fall. He was an emotional wreck, and he knew it. He supposed it was the fact that he hadn't really coped after he was raped by Haven, or maybe it was the fact that his time with the Dursleys still haunted him even when he just barley closed his eyes.

"I am so weak." Harry sobbed, locking his arms around his older sister's neck as she slowly rocked back and forth like a mother would do. He was letting it all out, and now was the perfect time, no one was around, there was no one to pretend for; he could be Harry, just Harry.

"You are not weak." Lily whispered into her brother's ear, "You are brave, and not because you are a Gryffindor, but because you have moved forward and put the past behind you."

It didn't take long for the sobs to cease and Harry's breathing to even out as he emotionally exhausted himself, and like all the times before, Lily tucked him into bed and left the door open just a crack to hear Harry incase he needed someone during the night.

XXX

"This is normal, right?" Lily asked Madam Pomfrey as the nurse came to check on Harry's progress.

"Yes." The Medi-witch answered, "You see, Harry never really had a real chance to deal with the emotional stress. So his mind is compensating now, but he will be fine in a few weeks, Lily." The nurse's words were reassuring, maybe there really wasn't a reason to walk around and pull her hair out. . .Yet.

Lily now lay upon the couch; her familiar Sass lay upon her lap as if she owned it. The cat would have been upstairs with Harry if Poppy hadn't been examining him. And when she more than happily jumped off of Lily's lap she knew that Poppy was leaving.

"And?" Lily asked, her voice was anxious as she met the older woman at the foot of the stairs.

"He's healing nicely Lillian." Poppy stated. "He'll be fine, in a few weeks he should be back to his old self."

"I can't thank you enough, Poppy." Lily replied as she walked the nurse to the fireplace. "You don't know how much I appreciate this."

"It's no problem, I am happy to help."

XXX

Author's notes: I really hope you enjoy this story.


	30. details

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

A/N: _**This is a very emotional chapter that goes into a bit more detail about what Haven did to Harry. For those of you who don't like the idea skip this chapter. For those of you who don't understand read the first story.**_

The italics are used for memories, dreams, flashbacks and articles from the paper and books. And to clear some things up, Lily's full name is Lillian-Elizabeth E. Potter, she has two first names hence the reason she has so many nicknames.

The _Daily Prophet_

_HOGWART'S TEACHER SENTENCED_

_Ex Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Warrick Haven was found guilty and sentenced today for the kidnapping and rape of a male student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry yesterday afternoon. The victim was identified as none other than the Wizarding world's hero, Harry Potter. Severus Snape, the Hogwarts potion's master, head of Slytherin, and one of the many teachers who testified against the former teacher said that "What he did to Mr. Potter was astonishing to say the least. There had been several rumors flying around the school about Haven's obsession with the boy, but no one would have ever though he would have actually kidnapped, tied up, and violated Potter." Many of the other professors who testified on the Golden Boy's behalf stated collectively that it was premeditated, and that their colleague had brought it up once or twice in several different conversations. No one really knows what the teacher's motivation to harm the boy was, and the Ministry plans on launching a full investigation on the matter. Nevertheless, we are told that Mr. Harry Potter is safe and healing._

_THE RETURN OF YOU-KNOW-WHO_

_There has been a significant rise in the number of disappearances in both the muggle and Wizarding worlds. Reliable sources claim to have seen the allusive You-Know-Who, who may believe came back during the final task of the Triwizard Tournament two years ago, The Minister of Magic will be sending out precaution notices via owl in the next few days. The precautions will also be posted in the _Daily Prophet_. Please stay tuned for more information pertaining to the return of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named._

Lily placed the morning paper down with a heavy sigh. It was good and bad news at the same time. Haven was going to Azkaban and Voldemort was on the loose, just as crazy as ever. The Slytherin had wondered how long it would take for them to realize that he was back. She had heard the rumors last year, people thought Harry had made up the Voldemort thing, which she found out, was one of the reasons that Harry was sent back to the Dursley's. They, the jury, had believed the memories had somehow been fabricated in their imaginations.

"Just like everything else" Lily muttered as she glanced up at the quidditch calendar that hung in the kitchen, it was July 30th, one more day until she turned 17, one more day before she could become her little brothers legal guardian, and only one more say until she fulfilled a promise she had made to him many years before.

_She had to be no more than five, Vernon and Petunia had just enrolled her in school. It had been the day before kindergarten started and Harry had received a particularly nasty beating for a four year old. The young boy sat in his cupboard and cried silently as he tried to ease the pain, but to no avail. Lilly had snuck down from her room to try and comfort him, something she had done quite often; she never really knew what compelled her to make that promise. It was either the tears that spilled out of Harry's captivating green orbs, the amount of pain he was in, or the number of bruises that marred his cream colored skin. But as she hugged him gently that night she promised to take him away from the pain and their relatives for good._

"Isn't someone deep in thought?" asked a very familiar voice

"Who wants to know?" Lily smiled as she looked up at the man in front of the table. "I thought you weren't coming until tomorrow?"

"I changed my mind" stated the brown eyed man, who still looked the same, or in the Slytherin's eyes anyway.

"All Gryffindors do that, don't they Sirius?"

"Maybe, so where is Prongs Jr.?" The ex-marauder asked.

"Working on his homework in the library," Lily answered "he'll be so glad to see you, so why don't you do me a favor and take this paper to him? And spend some time together, he'll be really happy."

Sirius made his way up the stairs, taking in the familiar sight of the house he had lived in for only a little while. The Gryffindor alumni carefully walked on the tile floors, not wanting to the alert his godson of his presence. Slowly Sirius opened the library door, and found Harry leaning over one of the many tables that were present in the massive room.

"Hey kiddo" Sirius's voice echoed throughout library. Harry jumping in surprise as the noise disturbed him from his studies.

"Sirius" Harry smiled meekly "sis said you weren't coming until tomorrow"

"I changed my mind," The older man sighed as he gave Harry the paper, which he read on the way up the stairs. The older man was infuriated at the fact that his godson's name was in the paper, especially in the article about a student being battered by a teacher.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Sirius asked as Harry flung the paper across the room in distress. Harry hung his head as tears began to fall. He did not wish to talk about it, he just wasn't ready for that topic yet, but apparently the newspaper didn't understand that. In fact he was sure it was illegal to put rape victim's names in the paper, but the paper always made exceptions when it came to him, or so it often seemed.

"Is what the _Prophet_ says true?" Sirius asked as he placed a warm hand on Harry's. Harry could only shake his head as his body was wracked with sobs. Before the teen knew it, he was pulled out of his chair and wrapped in the warm arms of his godfather.

"I am so sorry, Harry" Sirius whispered into Harry's hair.

"I-it hu- hurt" Harry sobbed into Sirius's chest. "Wo-worse th-than it di-did when Ver-Vernon did it" Harry stuttered as he tried to let it all out.

"Shh, Harry, it's alright, you're safe now" Sirius whispered again as he gently carded his fingers through Harry's messy mane.

"No, I-it's not alright" Harry gasped "I relive it every freaking night, every night, no matter what I do."

Sirius's heart dropped to his stomach as he heard what Harry said. "Do you want to talk about it?" Sirius asked again as the teen's cries subsided

Harry shook his head slowly, not wanting to give himself a headache.

"How did he get you alone?" Sirius asked

"I was packing up after class and he came up behind me, "Harry began as he rested against Sirius. "I was alone and he took advantage of that. He placed something over my mouth to prevent anyone hearing my cries for help." Harry paused for a moment, catching his breath before continuing. "He took me to the front of the room and tied me to the desk. I tried to fight him off, but he was too strong for me I guess. . . "

"You don't have to go on" Sirius suggested, noticing the broken sound in the soon to be sixth years voice.

"I ne-need to get it off my chest, it's the only way I'll feel better" Harry answered softly.

"Do you remember anything?" Sirius asked out of stupidity more than anything else.

"Some of it," Harry sniffled "I remember Haven taking my clothes off, saying several spells; I didn't know some of them though."

"What did the spells do" Sirius asked testing the waters, knowing the conversation was getting a bit too uncomfortable for the abused boy.

"One was to prolong his enjoyment, one was to prevent a male pregnancy, and the other one was to keep the door jammed shut until he was done with me." Harry whispered, ashamed of the things he was telling.

It was only after a moment of silence that Harry continued.

"It wasn't long after he cast the last spell before he . . . raped me," the sentence was nothing but a mere whisper. "It lasted forever, I cried for and begged him to stop, but it was no use. It only made him thrust in faster," Harry's voice began to crack as tears started to stream down his face again, yet he continued, unable to stop himself, " I began to scream hoping someone, anyone, would hear me. But all it did was make things worse, Haven only plunged deeper. The worst part though was when he climaxed; it hurt so much all I did was scream." By now Harry's tears seemed ceaseless, steadily flowing down the Gryffindor's face as he cried softly.

Sirius placed soft kisses on Harry's head as he rubbed his back in soothing patterns. As Sirius rested his chin on Harry's head, he noticed Lily standing in the doorway; she had been there all that time, and heard everything. By the looks of it she was crying. Sirius was about to say something, but was unable to as the sound of things crashing to the ground rang throughout the house. The noise made Harry jump and Lily run from the doorway.

"Severus?" Lily asked as she entered the living room, eyes meeting with a very agitated potions master.

"DID YOU READ THIS!" The man shouted waving the morning paper in front of the stunned girl.

"Yes I did, Harry did too" Lily replied voice soft as she spoke.

"What they did was illegal" Severus stated as he panted, "They are _never_ suppose to release names of victims!"

"It's the fact that it's Harry Potter" Lily sighed as she plopped down on the couch. "If it was anyone else it wouldn't matter. Which is the sad reality that they don't treat and won't treat him like a human, but it's mainly the fact that he is a money-maker for the ministry" despite her low tone, anger showed through her voice.

"Is he alright?" Severus asked as he finally calmed down after a few moments of silence.

"I am not really sure. He's upstairs with Sirius right now." Lily explained as she wiped her eyes, "Harry just told him what Haven really did, in partial detail out of what he remembered."

Sirius had heard Severus shout as he held Harry. The boy was emotionally exhausted and falling asleep in a comfortable position on Sirius's lap. It wasn't until the broken teen's breathing had evened out, did Sirius pick him up and carry him down stairs. Harry was fairly light for his age and height, but this was expected from the years of neglect at the hands of his so called relatives.

"Place him here" Lily said as she jumped off the couch as she saw Sirius coming with Harry.

"He's all right" Sirius told the Slytherins as they stood, "He's just emotionally fatigued and that is understandable."

That night the Gryffindor didn't wake once. Even as his bandages and clothes were changed he remained asleep, and there were no nightmares that plagued his dreams as he slept.

Sun shot in through the crack in the curtains, hitting the raven haired boy directly in the eyes as he awoke. Harry did not feel as tired as he usually did, but as he became more alert he felt something lying next to him. Even without his glasses he could tell that the object was big and covered in fur. . .

"Sirius?" Harry croaked watching the animal change into its human form.

"Hey kid, how do you feel?" The teenager felt the coolness of his glass frames as they were pushed onto his face.

"I feel alright I guess" Harry answered

"Aren't you happy about today?" His godfather questioned.

"Why should I be happy about today?" Harry snapped "By now everyone knows what he did to me"

"You should be happy because it's you guys' birthday" Sirius stated as he brushed back Harry's messy mane. "That means Lily is seventeen and she can be your guardian for good. . . "

**Author's notes: wow a long chapter, over 2100 words. And it only took two days to type it =)**

**I have a poll on my profile, please vote. It's regarding this story. Thanks for all of you who have reviewed**

**please review. Happy New year**

**Sev's little girl **


	31. Birthday

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

The idea of having his sister for a permanent guardian had never sounded so tangible until then, sure they had always discussed it time after time when they were alone, but that was before Lillian was of age.

Now they stood in the Ministry of Magic, making things official as Severus and Sirius stayed at the house, awaiting their return, and to Lily's hope, not destroying it.

When they returned hours later, everything was intact. No fires, floods, or a half standing home with the two men dueling in the remains. . . Slowly they made their way to the large house. The grounds were silent except for the sound of gravel crunching under their feet. As the seventeen year old pushed the front door open the entrance hall echoed with emptiness.

"I think they killed each other" Lily stated as she entered the house with Harry close behind her.

"We would have found them by now" Harry stated as he examined the rooms nearby.

"In this place? Ha, we could search for years" Lily's voice was full of sarcasm making Harry chuckle. "We're home, where the hell are you?" Lily shouted after an hour or so of searching. Mere seconds later came a crashing sound from the library as Sirius poked his head out.

"How did it go?" The animagus asked

"Great" Harry replied holding up the papers he held in his hand "Meet my new guardian" Harry's arm found its way around Lily's waist and hugged her.

"So what are you two up to?" Lily asked as she stepped closer to the door.

"Nothing" was Black's instant reply.

"That's a lot of noise for nothing" Lily stated, commenting on the sound of things falling to the floor. Slowly she made her way into the library, her elegant blue eyes scanning the massive room.

"Someone got a bit happy huh?" Lily asked as she turned to Harry. Things laid haphazardly on the floor mixed with the confetti that littered the room and streamers were gracefully hung along the walls and ceiling.

"It was supposed to be a surprise" Sirius smiled his voice holding disappointment.

"It looks amazing" Harry stated seeing Severus as he appeared from around a bookshelf, wand in hand and an annoyed look on his face.

"Next time Black, you're doing this"

The two men had left only a few hours before, now Harry lay in his bed, chest rising and falling as he slowly breathed in his sleep. The house was silent as Lily returned later, never expecting a thing.

The dark shadow that stood outside the gates smiled as the last light in the Potter manor went out. After ten minutes the mysterious person began throwing dark spells at the protection shields in an attempt to make them break and seize his prize, a huge reward for bringing them in.

With a final spell the wards came crashing down, sending an alarm throughout the grounds and awaking the pair. The person had disappeared before Lily reached the window. After double checking that no one had entered the house and after fire calling Severus, Lily and Harry sat quietly on her bed. Everything was off casting them into complete darkness; silence was all that could be heard until a whooshing sound erupted from down stairs. Slowly they descended the stairs with their wands drawn.

"Damn it Sev!" Lily exclaimed as she saw her godfather standing in the living room "I could have hexed you to hell!"

"I didn't expect you to still be here." The man growled as the teens lowered their wands.

"Well I really wasn't keen on getting ambushed as I walked out the front door" Lily replied as she sat on the moon lit couch.

"Did you see who it was?" Severus asked as he crossed his arms.

"They left when the alarm sounded alerting that the wards had been destroyed" Harry said as he stood in the doorway.

"There is no way to get the wards back up tonight," Lily sighed as she gazed out the window "making it unsafe to stay here even for the rest of the evening."

"You can stay with me until we can repair the wards and make them stronger." Severus stated as he examined the dark house. After grabbing a few things they would need, Lily and Harry flooed back with Severus.

The house was just as she remembered it. The smell of potions still wafted from the basement, and the very unwelcoming look the living room gave off slowly dissipated as you went farther back into the living quarters.

"Harry why don't you head off to bed?" Lily asked as she opened the door to her room. "I'll be there in a few moments." with a tired nod Harry did what he was asked and left the two adults in the hallway.

"I am surprised that you are still dressed considering the hour" Lily told Severus.

"I was still awake when you fire called" the man replied "I had to get Draco; Narcissa insisted I take him at once. She was afraid of Lucius harming him any further."

"Further?" Lily inquired as her heart began to race as well as her mind. Everyone knew Lucius Malfoy had a cruel streak a mile wide and, like most Death Eater parents, was not afraid of taking his anger out on his child.

"He was in training to become a Death Eater." Severus responded, his voice was flat and emotionless as he tried not to convey his inner feelings to the eldest Potter. "It looked more like a punishment than training, considering Draco refused to join the Dark Lord."

Authors notes: Another chapter done. I know it sucks, but it was the best I could do since school started up again. I hope you like this story despite the total emotional rollercoaster, pain and angst. Please review. I will begin dedicating chapters to those who do.

Sev's Little Girl


	32. A taste of Romace

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

"We still have no idea who took off with Harry Potter my lord" Severus stated as he stood along with his fellow Death Eaters. He had been summoned no more than ten minutes after his eldest godchild had gone to bed. Voldemort wanted a report on how his faithful followers' were coming along as they searched for the young lady who had disappeared with the Wizarding World's hero.

"My lord," stated the man from behind the dark wizard, "there is a possibility that there is a connection between that manor in the country side outside of Wales and Potter."

"Do you believe that Nott?" Voldemort questioned.

"It's listed in the Ministry that Harry Potter's grandparents lived in that area and while investigating there was movement within as well as working wards, all except for the untraceable, that seemed to be faulty do to years of poor maintenance." The Dark Lord seemed satisfied with the information Theodore's father had given him. It seemed in time Severus' cover as a spy would crumble if the other Death Eaters presented information while he did not. And at this rate, it wouldn't be very long before that happened.

It felt . . . different to wake up in his sister's godfather's house. Harry turned on his side to stare at the opposite wall; he would wait for Lily to get up first, given that she slept on the floor on a pull out mattress. The sound of people moving downstairs told the sable haired boy that the other occupants of the house were awake and starting another summer day.

Soon the other occupant of the room began to stir as she awoke, Harry couldn't help but stare as she rolled onto the floor with a soft thud before groaning "I hate mornings" to the rug underneath her before getting up. Lazily she waved her hand sending the already made bed where it belonged.

"Being seventeen doesn't change a thing huh?" Harry asked as he sat up allowing the blankets to pool at his waist.

"I happen to enjoy using wandless magic" Lily retorted as she tossed some clothes at her brother before leaving.

When Harry joined them in the kitchen he was surprised to see his boyfriend sitting across at the table alone.

"Draco." Harry whispered to himself as he approached the table. It didn't take long for the young Slytherin to notice the Gryffindor's presence. In a heartbeat Harry was in Draco's arms. The warm embrace felt like heaven as they stood there, simply enjoying the closeness. Slowly, Draco pulled away a bit to get a glimpse of his love. Harry's hair was messy as usual, his skin was a cream color and his lips looked absolutely kissable. Steadily Draco moved forward until his lips were only centimeters apart, before kissing him softly. The Gryffindor was slightly taken aback when Draco's warm, soft lips met his, but seconds later he returned it just the same. The feeling was amazing as they pulled apart for air, and if Severus had not entered they would have done it again.

"Are you alright Sir?" Harry asked as he and Draco took their places at the black marble table, hands intertwined.

"I'll be fine" Severus replied as he poured what appeared to be cold coffee into a mug before leaning against the counter."

"You had a Death Eater meeting last night didn't you?" Draco asked as he examined his godfather closely, noticing his paler than normal skin and the slight darkness under his onyx colored eyes.

"Yes" Severus replied as he moved to the table.

"Was Voldemort upset?" Harry asked as he leaned forward slightly.

"He was delighted actually" Severus stated, thinking back to the moments the inner circle had removed their masks gaining a full view of their master's face. "Of course the fact that they are getting closer to who took off with Harry could have been the reason."

"You're telling me they don't know about Lillian?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"Yes, you see, not many people know about her. She's not famous, she's not mentioned in any history books, and in fact the best informants for the dark lord don't know she even exists."

"Is that good?" Draco questioned

"For the moment, yes. But when the rest of them find out that Lily knows everything about Harry, she will be in just as much danger as he is. The dark lord is bound and determined to get you this year, Harry," Severus frowned "and he says he has a fail safe way to do so."

Severus was not surprised by the perplexed look on the Gryffindor's face, the dark lord had always had a plan to get the Golden Boy, but what really seemed to get to him was the dark wizard's confidence.

DMHPDMHPDMHP

While Severus left to assist Lily as she repaired the wards to the Manor, Draco and Harry decided to spend some time with each other. The boys lay on Draco's bed, Harry's head rested on the blonds chest as the Slytherin ran his fingers through Harry's soft locks of messy black hair.

"This is rather nice, isn't it?" Draco asked the silence that enveloped the blue room. "No Pansy to burst through the door at any second, no homework, no worries for the moment."

"For the moment" Harry smiled as he looked at Draco. The usually slicked back hair fell and framed his pale face, like a lion's mane. His grey eyes held compassion and love for the emerald eyed beauty that he held in his arms. Time passed at a pleasant pace as they stared at each other, and soon Draco's soft lips found Harry's.

Author's notes: Yes, I have finished Chapter 5.I am so happy that I did. Today is my birthday and I wanted to give you a gift. A completed chapter :}


	33. A different nightmare

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

"I hope the wards last until the end of the summer" Lily sighed as she sat on Severus's black leather couch. "I don't think I can do that again. It's draining"

"That's nothing" Severus smirked as Lily glared at him.

"Sorry, but I've never done anyone's bidding before so I wouldn't know." Lily retorted as she stood up, her spine popping as she stretched, noticing the glare her godfather was giving her "Don't look at me like that, I was only kidding"

"It's quite quiet back there, think they killed each other?" Severus asked as he nodded toward the bedrooms.

"The only way that's going to happen is if they were kissing and forgot to breathe" Lily laughed "They're probably just sleeping"

Half an hour later, Lily made her way back to check on Harry and Draco. Draco's bedroom door was left ajar, allowing the older teen to see inside. Harry lay wrapped in Draco's arms, his head resting on the blond's chest slowly moving with every deep breath the Slytherin took as he slept. The Gryffindor's arms were draped over the other boy's waist. The look on their faces where priceless, being nothing short of content, something no one would want to ruin.

Lily felt relief as she walked back into the empty sitting room; Harry was healing after his horrid ordeal, the proof? He was becoming more comfortable about people touching him and was working on making his relationship with Draco better, or rather a bit more romantic.

Things were blurring together as his body swung back and forth. It was apparent he was in the Forbidden Forest; it was too early to be the summer as the air still had a slight bite when it blew. Suddenly he froze as something or someone grabbed his waist stopping him.

"Tell me everything you know about him?" The man that had a hold of Harry demanded, pulling him down so his feet brushed the ground. The feeling of the chains digging into his wrists was excruciating, yet the boy remained silent.

"Tell me or I'll kill him!" The Death Eater shouted.

"What. Do .You .Want. To. Know?" Harry hissed in a voice that was not his, but it sounded so familiar he couldn't place it.

Harry woke up panting; he was in his own room at Potter Manor, in his own bed. But it seemed apparent that his nightmare had not made him scream, because Lily wasn't there. Slowly the sixteen year old pulled his knees to his chest and placed his chin atop of them. It had been a peculiar dream. It seemed to be set in the future, but how far ahead he had no idea. After what seemed like hours of thinking, Harry slowly fell back into a more peaceful sleep, not letting the dream plague him.

Harry had spent more time with Draco over the summer as time wore on, the boys enjoyed the time they spent together. It seemed to make up for the time they had missed during the school year, and it made Lily happy to see the boys grow closer together as their loved bloomed.

"Well look who it is" Lily smirked as Draco walked into the kitchen two weeks before school started."What do I owe this visit?"

"What you owe every visit" Draco smiled as he sat across from Lily at the table.

"Well, you have to wait awhile, he's still dead to the world" Lily mumbled as she returned to her book. The teenage girl looked utterly exhausted, but like any good Slytherin, she kept her feelings hidden. "But if you want you are more than welcome to keep me company."

"You want company?" Draco asked sarcastically, causing Lily to glare at her best friend over her novel.

"You wanna leave?" Lily asked raising an eyebrow, giving him the questioning look she always gave Severus when they played around.

"How has he been anyway?" Draco asked changing the subject; slowly Lily closed her book and set it on the table with a sigh.

"He's getting better." Lily rested her elbow on the table and placed her chin on her palm as she spoke. "The nightmares are always there, but as you know he's getting better about having a romantic relationship.

Draco looked at Lily as she smiled sadly.

"I really don't want to go back" Lily told the blond truthfully, "Something tells me that something's going to go wrong, and we won't be able to fix it."

Author's Notes:

Here's your chapter. Sorry I'm not updating very fast. I have three other stories I've been updating along with this one.


	34. Confusion

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Harry sighed as he and Draco lay on his bedroom floor. It was the last day of summer vacation and he hated to see it go. They all hated to see it go, it was by far the best summer they had ever had, and maybe would ever have.

The next morning, Harry woke with a start as Lily knocked on the door, telling him it was time to get up. Slowly the tired boy dressed and made his way down stairs, beyond thankful he no longer had to take the potions. That would make his life a bit easier. . . Hopefully

The train station was packed with people, parents all around dropping and seeing their children off as Lily and Harry made their way to platform 9 ¾. It seemed so unnatural for them to be there on their own, but it was none the less refreshing. Slowly the siblings pushed through the barrier onto the platform that was enveloped in the classic white steam emitting from the scarlet engine.

Lily was the first one to settle into their usual compartment in the middle of the train. The seventeen year old threw open the windows trying to get somewhat of a breeze into the hot compartment while at the same time allowing the sounds of the herds of people below inside. Despite the enormous amount of noise that came in through the window, Lily was still able to hear the compartment door squeak open.

Theodore stood in the doorway, smiling. The teal blue shirt he wore hugged him perfectly and the black muggle jeans complemented it nicely. His black hair hung loosely around his face, contrasting against his pale skin.

"Teddy" Lily said with a smile as she launched herself into her boyfriend's arms. The messenger bag he held in his hands hit the ground with a soft thud as his arms wrapped around the eldest Potter.

"I've missed you" "Theodore said softy in Lily's ear.

"I've missed you too" Lily breathed. When they broke apart the couple took a seat and waited for the others.

Minutes later, Draco entered looking absolutely himself, with the fancy expensive clothing, putting the t- shirts and jeans Lily and Theodore wore to shame.

"For once, could you not make us look as if we just walked in off the street?" Theodore asked as Draco flashed a smirk before redirecting his attention to the girl that was currently resting her head on the other boy's shoulder.

"Is Harry here?" Draco asked a pleading tone in his voice that could be picked up by everyone in the compartment.

"Yeah," Lily replied as she looked at Draco. "He's waiting for his friends"

Harry searched for the familiar clan of redheads after he had seen his sister board the train, and it wasn't long before he found them, halfway down the platform. But when they turned to see him approaching, the happy look on Ron's face changed while Hermione's remained indifferent.

"Hey, how was your summer?" Harry asked but soon regretted it at Ron's reply.

"It was just fine, perfect without you." his voice full of venom. "Why don't you get out of here, no one wants you here!" Harry wasn't sure what to say, his eyes burned with tears and he couldn't speak. No one objected to Ron's comment, but the Boy-Who-Lived didn't budge.

"What's wrong with you?" Harry asked astonished at the reply he had received.

"You" Ron replied, the change in the boy was obvious, but the source was not.

"What? What did I do?" Harry asked as he tried to hold back his tears.

"Nothing, you did nothing. You left us for that . . . That . . . _thing_." Ron spat.

"That thing is my sister" Harry almost screamed. He could feel everyone's eyes on them "and you're one to talk, that's exactly what you did to me last year, so welcome to my world." By now tears were streaming down Harry's pale face as he stared at Ron. Finally he turned and left.

When Harry entered the compartment, the dam broke as he sat next to Draco, his shoulders shaking with sobs.

"What's wrong, babe?" Draco asked as he wrapped an arm around Harry's waist, pulling him closer. Harry stayed silent as he felt a warm hand on his knee as Lily kneeled in front of him, worry etched on her pale face.

"What is it Harry?" Lily asked softly wiping some of the tears from Harry's face.

"R-Ron" Harry managed as he attempted to stop the flow of tears.

"What did he do?" Theodore asked from his spot behind Lily.

"He said . . . no . . . one . . . wanted me" Harry sobbed as the words stung him in the heart.

"That's a lie" Draco and Lily said in unison as they hugged him.

"We love you" Lily and Draco together again stated as Lily wiped more of the tears from her brother's face.

"He's upset because I didn't see them this summer. He said I chose you over them." Harry sniffled.

"He can bite me" Lily told Harry. "A true friend wouldn't be mad if you decided to stay with family over the summer."

"What kind of friends abandon someone that needs them?" Theodore asked. "It seems that you are more important to us then to them."

Harry smiled as their words brought some comfort, and they would have stayed surrounding Harry, if Pansy hadn't walked in.

"What did I miss?" The girl asked as Draco and Harry sat across from Lily and Theodore.

"Nothing important Pansy," Theodore smiled, "just something that changed the world."

Lily chuckled and the boys laughed as Pansy shot daggers at her four friends.

The group was quite comfortable as the train left the station. The window was still open letting in the warm breeze of the early September day. Things were going great as they conversed amongst themselves, discussing the best parts of their vacations, playing wizard's chess and Exploding Snap; But that all ended when the closed compartment door flung open, exposing Weasley flanked by other Gryffindor Sixth Years.

"What the hell do you want?" Lily asked as she felt her temper start to flare at the sight of the Gryffindors who tried to pretend they were just as threatening as the Slytherins.

"Just wanted to see if Potter was with you" Weasley spat making Lily roll her eyes.

"You aren't very threatening" Theo stated lamely as he examined the pack of lions "Draco looks scarier when he wakes up in the morning."

"You just wait and see" Ron threatened.

"Well until that day get the hell out of my compartment" Lily sneered as she approached the door.

"Don't even bother coming back to the tower Potter. You're not wanted" Ron shot his comment at Harry.

"Well neither are you" Lily hissed as she slammed the door in the redhead's face.

"Gosh he's annoying" Pansy whined as Lily sat back down.

"We didn't notice Pansy." Draco stated sarcastically as he hugged Harry. "What do you think he meant?"

"I don't know and don't want to find out."

Author's notes:

Another chapter done, complete with an Evil Ron.

REVIEW


	35. Problems with Weasley

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Harry was constantly looking over his shoulder as he disembarked the train, but after some reassurance from his friends he calmed down, which the Gryffindors took to their advantage. Slowly Ron crept silently behind the group of five. As soon as he was close enough to Harry, he grabbed him. Harry went stiff at once and grasped Lily's arm painfully.

"GET OFF WEASEL" Lily growled as she pulled her wand out and pointed it at her brother's tormentor.

"What are you going to do about it?" Weasley asked as the scene drew a crowd.

"I'll hex you into next year," Lily sneered as the rest of them drew their wands, "so let go before I hurt you, and trust me, I won't regret it."

Ron pondered whether it was worth it briefly before he let go and shoved the younger boy to the ground, where Harry scrambled to get up, his eyes were brimmed with tears as he looked at his once best friend before stalking off with Lily right behind him.

"Are you alright?" She asked as they occupied a carriage all to themselves.

"I don't know" Harry sighed as he looked at his sister "It just . . . made me think of Haven, and it scared me."

"That's understandable" Lily stated as they approached the castle. "The man was a monster for what he put you through. No one deserves to have that happen to them."

Harry just nodded as the carriage stopped in front of the castle.

Lily could feel the eyes of everyone in the hall as they sat through the feast. By the hushed voices and snickering it was obvious word of what had happened at the Hogsmead station had spread like wildfire and by the morning there would be several different accounts of what happened traveling around leading to more drama even before classes had even started, and it was obvious she was going to have a severe migraine before the whole fiasco was over.

"I wish they would quit it" Harry stated as Dumbledore stood bringing silence to the hall.

"Welcome to another great year at Hogwarts" The Headmaster announced, making half if not all the Slytherins including Harry roll their eyes. "I would like to introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher: Robert Johnson."

Lily noticed how her brother physically tensed as the new teacher was announced. His fear was understandable, but Johnson seemed to be totally different from Haven. He was not examining the boy as if he was some type of merchandise at a store; instead Johnson kept his gaze down just like Harry did. Before the eldest Potter was able to fully examine the teacher completely Weasley opened his mouth again.

"So Potter is it true you whore yourself out to your sister's friends?" Weasley's comment echoed over the entire hall making it go silent. Now everyone's eyes were on Harry as he attempted to keep the tears at bay, but in the end his attempts failed as a river of tears poured down his face. The young man roughly pushed himself up and away from the table and rushed out of the hall. Seconds later the mass of students broke out into a roar of whispers.

"He's pushing it" Lily growled as she too pushed herself up from the table and went after Harry.

Harry sat next to the entrance to the Slytherin common room. His knees pulled up to his chest as he wept. The sounds of another person approaching became evident as the footsteps echoed off of the brick walls.

"Are you all right?" came the comforting voice of his sister as she kneeled down beside him. The Gryffindor shook his head 'no' and continued to sit in the same position.

"It'll be alright." Lily stated as she pulled Harry into a warm embrace allowing him to cry.

"Come on" Lily whispered as they stood up. Harry dried his eyes but kept his head on his sister's shoulder as she held him as they walked into Snape's private quarters.

The sitting room was warm and inviting as they entered, the fire flickered warmly in the hearth contrasting greatly with the mood that had overtaken Lily and Harry.

"I figured you'd be stalking your prey." Draco announced his presence as he sat on the empty section that wasn't occupied by Lily's body.

"Why? So I can be expelled for something stupid? I'd rather wait" Lily smiled to Draco "I am sure Harry would rather have me here anyway."

"Where is he?" Draco asked as Lily examined the blazing fire.

"He said he wasn't feeling very well so he went to bed, but he's probably still awake if you want to see him."

Harry sat on his bed, Sass laid beside him, sleeping. The young man had a pounding headache from crying. He felt horrid as he sank back into the comfortable pillows just like he did the day he had scrubbed his skin raw. All he wanted was for someone to come in and tell him everything was going to be fine, it would blow over, nothing was wrong with that, right? The soft knocking at the door woke Harry from his restless slumber.

"Come in" Harry called as he sat up. Slowly the door opened and Draco stepped inside.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Draco asked as he sat on Harry's bed.

"I feel horrid, to tell you the truth." Harry stated as Draco pulled him into an embrace. "I seriously thought this year would be better."

"It will Harry, it will." Draco whispered.

Author's notes: Yes, another chapter completed


	36. Save me

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

X X X

Harry stared down at the schedule in his hand: Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions (thanks to his sister), Transfiguration, Charms, Divination, History of Magic, and Astronomy.

His heart pounded painfully in his chest, he was deathly afraid of going to Defense Against the Dark Arts. Images of Haven over him danced through his head, he just hoped that Johnson wasn't as creepy as Haven was. Half an hour later Harry left the Great Hall with Draco and holding hands they slowly ascended the stairs talking quietly so as not to draw to much attention to themselves. But their quiet conversation was interrupted by the Golden Boy's newest rival: Ronald Weasley.

"How sweet," Ron's voice called making the other boy's stop dead. Harry's body physically tensed as he turned around. He hated the look Ron and several of the other's gave him, it made his stomach plummet to the floor. "Look at the two love birds."

"Shut it." Draco growled low and cold, matching Severus's death whisper in many ways, but it didn't detour the Gryffindors.

"What are you going to do, huh?" Seamus asked as he smiled wickedly. "Sick that snake you hang out with on us? She can't do anything. The headmaster would have her expelled in a heartbeat."

"That's what you think." Draco responded. His voice seemed to take over for Harry's as he examined his shoes.

"I don't think, I know." Weasley was way more confident than they would like. With a huff Draco and Harry turned and walked down the long bright hallway. The group at the other end was the least of the Golden Boy's problems.

X X X

The classroom wasn't as dark or full of pain as Harry remembered. Instead it contained a lighthearted feeling. It relieved the anxiety for a moment, but Harry refused to sit anywhere near the front, instead he took up residence in the same seat as last year in the dark corner in the very back. However, he wasn't alone this year as Draco sat next to him. And at least the group that was set on making his life a living hell was a row over and at least five seats up.

Professor Johnson stood at the front of class. His light brown almost blond hair and warm ocean eyes were inviting yet emotionless. In fact, he contained a certain aspect of Lily. The one where she could let you in as far as she wanted and yet tell you absolutely nothing in the process, making her a mystery.

"I am looking forward to teaching you all this year." Johnson spoke in a soft, clear voice, something else that reminded him of his sister when she was having a good day.

"But before we begin anything new today, I would like to go over some of the major points from last year." Johnson's voice was steady now but before he continued, Seamus spoke up.

"Well its review for most of us, but it's new for one of us." The group of boys broke out laughing, Harry's face growing hot with embarrassment.

"I am well aware of that Mr. Finnegan, which is why I am going over this." Johnson's voice steadily rose. I am sure you are all very much aware of what occurred to Mr. Potter last year."

"So you are going to make the rest of us suffer for him?" Ron asked, an enormous pang ran through Harry's heart as he sunk closer to the floor.

"I seriously doubt it will hurt you to go over the material that you most likely have forgotten over the summer." Johnson wasn't backing down and Harry liked that. Well, he would have if he hadn't wanted to evaporate from the spot where he sat.

X X X

"I hate them." Harry murmured into the Library table as he sat there with his head placed against its smooth surface. The cruel comments from his once friends didn't stop, in fact, they had only gotten worse after Johnson had defended him that morning.

"I know the feeling." A soft loving voice stated in his ear.

"I bet you do Lil." Harry muttered as he heard the chair across from him scrape against the floor.

"Why are you in here alone?" Lily asked, making Harry look up.

"Draco went to dinner an hour ago, I didn't feel like going." Harry stated. "I have a murderous headache."

"I am sorry." Lily smiled as she placed one of her cool hands over Harry's warmer ones. "I heard what happened today."

"I wish they'd leave me alone." Harry whispered as he looked into the captivating blue orbs his sister had.

"They will Lion, they will."

X X X

The first two weeks of school flashed by like lightening, but with lightening comes thunder and that's what the comments Ron made did. They thundered down the corridor, into the ears of everyone around, into Harry's already shattered heart.

It was well past curfew as Harry set out to roam the corridors, Lily was fast asleep, Snape was at a Death Eater meeting and Draco was probably being questioned by Pansy for an unknown reason. Harry was so absorbed in his thoughts he didn't hear the person come up behind him. The last thing he remembered was falling into darkness.

Harry's body ached, slowly he opened his eyes but the room was fuzzy and out of focus; his glasses were missing. It took several moments for the sixteen year old to recognize the surroundings as an empty classroom. The brunette's heart began to pound as a figure loomed over him.

"Let's have some fun Potter." Weasley stated evilly as he brought his foot down on Harry's arm and placed all his weight upon it, breaking it against the cold stone floor. Harry couldn't suppress the scream that arose and echoed throughout the room. When it subsided other familiar voices became pronounced as they spoke their opinions to Ron.

"Don't do this Ron; you're putting us all at risk." Dean Thomas stated as he moved out of the shadows becoming another fuzzy figure.

"You don't have to be here" Ron snapped as he reached down and pulled Harry to his feet, his left arm swaying uselessly at his side. "In fact the only two that need to be here are Potter and I."

It was apparent that Weasley was waiting for someone to leave, to stand up for the boy he held just a few inches away from him and was happy that no one did as he threw the younger boy into a desk and watched him tumble onto the floor in an ungraceful heap. The red head walked calmly over to Harry's body. When he was only inches away from the prone boy, Weasley withdrew Harry's spectacles from his robe pocket and crushed them under his feet before kicking Harry with all his might.

By now the others that had come along with Ron were horrified by his actions, many of the girls and boys had slipped away out of the room and retreated up to the tower but a few remained to either support Ron or to see if the Savoir would make it out alive.

"This is the fun part" Harry heard Ron say as he attempted to make his head stop spinning, his chest ached viciously from the assault. His left arm was twisted at a disturbing angle and the smell of his own blood filled his nose. The broken Lion tried to ignore the fact he was being lifted up and slammed onto a desk.

It took several seconds for him to process that his clothes were being taken off, but it took no time at all to realize what was going to happen as he heard Ron pull down his own zipper, and seconds later Harry screamed as he was roughly entered. Harry begged and pleaded for Ron to stop, but he didn't. Seconds turned into hours or so it seemed, Harry couldn't tell as another scream ripped through his throat as Ron thrust in and out.

Harry was relieved when Ron stopped, not because he finished, but because someone made him.

"STOP IT." It was none other than Neville Longbottom; Harry had never felt so grateful in his life. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Nothing that concerns you," Ron barked as he pulled out of his victim and pulled up his pants.

"It does concern me" Neville replied. His wand was raised and pointed directly at Ron "Whatever happens to Harry concerns me because he's like family." The normally shy student watched as Weasley stalked out of the room before rushing to Harry's side.

"Are you alright?" Neville asked as he draped his school robe over Harry's body.

"Thank you," was all Harry managed as he felt his hair being pushed out of his face. The sounds of footsteps running was the last thing he heard before falling into darkness.

Authors Notes: OMG I am so sorry I haven't updated in like FOREVER. Please expect this as an apology.


	37. Lily's worries

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

XXX

Neville's heart pounded as the footsteps approached. He seriously hoped it was Hermione coming back with the help Harry so desperately needed. The injured boy's chest rose and fell with every shallow breath he took indicating that he was still alive, but for how much longer? Neville had no idea.

A sense of relief rushed over the shy Gryffindor as the door opened revealing none other than Professor Johnson. The Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was taken aback by the sight that met his eyes as he stepped closer to the pair. Dark bruises and drying blood covered the pale form that lie upon the desk.

"What happened?" whispered the professor, his voice unable to go any higher.

"He was attacked, Sir," Neville replied as he watched the teacher slowly walk around the desk and examine the boy. Johnson felt his heart stop momentarily as the realization of just what had occurred finally sunk in.

"You may go, Mr. Longbottom." The teacher replied as he carefully maneuvered Harry's body in order to wrap the robe completely around the teen's naked body.

Johnson couldn't help but feel a pang in his heart as he made his way to the Hospital Wing. He'd heard that Harry's life had been rough and that he only really felt safe within the walls of the school, but it seemed now that feeling had been destroyed, the proof was lying in his arms. He couldn't bring himself to believe that a student would stoop down low enough to rape a classmate, especially after what had transpired with Haven not long ago.

The Hospital Wing was empty when they arrived, much to the man's relief. Carefully he lowered Harry onto a bed away from the door and rushed to get Madam Pomfrey. Johnson felt his heart beat out of his chest as he knocked on the nurse's door, he needed to grab her attention, he needed her to help Harry.

XXX

Poppy was still awake when she heard the loud bangs at her door. By the way they seemed to be getting louder and occurring more frequently, there had to be something wrong. The nurse wasted no time in answering her door, and was astonished to find her colleague covered with blood.

"Poppy, its Harry. . ." Was all the DADA Professor managed to say before the matron rushed past him.

It was as if time had flown backwards, to when Severus brought him in after Haven had had his way with the poor boy. . . Harry looked the same, the situation was the same save for the only difference being that the man that brought him wasn't Severus and the monster that did this wasn't Haven.

Slowly she began to remove the robe that covered Harry's naked, battered body. Large bruises marred his chest and arms, as well as smudges of blood here and there. The nurse placed the cloak around her patient's waist, deathly afraid of what else she would find.

It would have been easier if Severus had been there. He could have kept his hands steady as he gently wrapped Harry in pristine bandages. He wouldn't have broken down when he discovered the boy had been raped yet again. He wouldn't have had such a hard time gathering the courage it would take to find Lily and tell her what had happen. But Madam Pomfrey wasn't the potion's master and there was no way she was going to ask the man that now sat by Harry's bed to do her job.

XXX

Being a guardian was never easy, and Lily knew it. At that moment, she knew how it felt to lose someone that was in your care. She was beside herself as she stared into her brother's empty bedroom. Her heart was just about ready to explode as anxiety took over. But this was no time to fall to the ground and scream, she had to find him. With Weasley acting the way he was, Harry couldn't afford to run around the halls by himself. But then again Lily had no idea how long he had been gone.

It all seemed to be a bad dream, a nightmare, and the knock at the door would only confirm it. With a heavy sigh Lily opened the door against her better judgment as if she knew something bad was to come of it. No words could describe the way the seventeen-year-old felt as she saw the Mediwitch before her, and by the look on Poppy's face, it was about Harry.

"I'm sorry Lily, dear, but Harry's. . ." Poppy began as she reached for the young girls hands. "he was hurt."

That seemed to be the story of their lives, they were always injured either accidentally or on purpose, but whatever the cause was, Lily was getting tired of it. The Seventh year walked numbly behind Madam Pomfrey as they approached the Hospital Wing.

She tuned out most of what the nurse was saying, but picked out a few words. "Found . . . beaten. . . broken. . .raped." that seemed to be the trend in Harry's life at the moment, and Lily had no idea how much more her little brother could take.

The somber mood was enhanced by the silence that overtook the pair as they approached the doors to the infirmary. The smell of antiseptics hit Lily as she entered the wing, her sapphire eyes now scanning the rows of beds for her Harry.

As her eyes fell upon him, her throat constricted, her eyes watered, and her heart stopped. The sixteen year old looked nothing like he should have; his normally creamy pale skin was now tinted yellow as the bruising healed. Harry's normally unruly jet-black hair was flat, dull, and contained no life. This was a nightmare.

Lily took a seat on the bed, and slowly she began to run her fingers through her brother's hair. She really didn't care that the DADA teacher was there, only inches from her, holding Harry's cold hand. All she cared about was Harry, and who did this to him. And whoever it was was going to be sorry when she got through with them.

XXX

Author's notes: I am redoing the first few chapters of this story, if anyone is still somewhat interested in it, it wouldn't hurt to let me know. This story is on the verge of being discontinued.


	38. Awakening

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Harry Potter.

XXX

If things had transpired differently over the past few weeks, Draco wouldn't have been as deeply concerned as he was while he searched the table for any signs of either Lily or Harry. Something just didn't seem right about their absence, in fact, something just didn't seem right at all. The great hall was unusually quiet for a Friday morning, even the Gryffindors seemed subdued, and that irked Draco.

What bothered him even more than the silence, however, was the fact that Weasley kept staring at the vacant spot beside him, an odd satisfied smile taking hold of his features in a look that made the blonde's stomach curl, alarms beginning to blare in Draco's head. In a few graceful motions Draco pushed himself away from the Slytherin table and out the door, swiftly making his way up the stairs, his heart pounding as he went.

XXX

The hard chair was not the most comfortable thing to sleep on, or so Lily thought as she pushed herself off of the hard plastic. The last few hours where nothing but a blur as she attempted to piece everything that had transpired together, and just like a flood everything had come rushing back: Harry had been attacked, beaten, and raped. Immediately the seventeen year old felt her heart rate increase as she was overcome by the fact that everything that had occurred last night wasn't just a mere nightmare, but actually another part that belonged in the twisted reality they where belonged to. And the proof of that was laying in the bed right in front of her.

Harry's battered body no longer held as many bruises as it had the night before, but he was nowhere near the way he normally looked. His skin had a slight yellowish tint that was caused by the bruises that had nearly healed and faded, but the change in skin coloration wasn't as bad as the long thin cuts that were caused by the vicious beating he had endured.

'_Hopefully nothing will scar.' _Lily thought as she moved to sink into the empty space on her brother's bed, and began running her fingers through his hair. '_Please don't scar, the last thing he needs is a reminder of this.'_

XXX

The silent hallways caused Draco's footsteps to echo as he ascended the staircases. His slow movements allowed his mind to race through various scenarios that would explain the absence of the two Potters, and none of them ended well. By the time the blond Slytherin pulled himself out of his thoughts and miserable daydreams, he found himself staring at the large oak doors that lead into the Hospital Wing.

Draco stared at the massive doors, his hand resting hesitantly upon the handle, as the horrid feeling he had been fighting off finally settled in the pit of his stomach and stayed. It was several moments before the young Slytherin mustered up the courage to finally pull the door open and step inside. Slowly Draco took to examining the many vacant beds that filled the expansive white room and like the previous year, his gaze stopped on the very last bed in corner that_ seemed _occupied.

The boy began to edge closer and closer to the bed in the corner farthest from the door, and it wasn't too long before the supposed cold hearted prince of Slytherin felt his heart join the uncomfortable feeling in his stomach as his eyes rested upon Harry. The dark bruises still lingered upon the surface of his neck and trailed down below the hospital gown he was wearing. And for a moment it was nothing but a flash back in Draco's mind because no matter who did it, Harry always ended up looking worse for wear and this time was no different.

"Why does this keep happening?" Draco questioned as he made his presence known.

"I wish I had an answer to that." Lily replied as she stopped her task and directed her attention to the younger Slytherin. "But all I can tell you is how bad it is."

Draco stared at Lily for a moment, taking in how tired and miserable the older girl looked. It was the way she always looked after Harry had been admitted to the hospital after being beaten and . . . And . . . And . . . Draco couldn't bring himself to think beyond that point as his heart sank deeper. He could handle Harry being in the Hospital Wing, he could handle Harry being roughed up a bit, but the one thing Draco couldn't handle was the thought of Harry being raped, again.

"How-how bad is it?" Draco asked quietly as he sank into the plastic chair, his legs unable to keep him upright.

"He was beaten." Lily replied just as quietly as Draco had asked the question. ". . . And raped." The Hospital Wing was silent as Draco absorbed what Lily had just said, even though he had suspected it, hearing her say it made it real.

XXX

Lily found herself playing with Harry's hair again as the silence between her and Draco increased. However, it wasn't long before the silence was broken by the sound of the chair scrapping the floor as it was being pushed back as Draco left.

"_I Know exactly how you feel,"_ Lily thought as the hospital door shut loudly behind him. _"However, there is nothing we can do . . . Yet._"

The afternoon dragged on slowly as Lily stayed by Harry's bedside for no other reason than to be there. Besides, Harry would need someone there he was familiar with when he woke up, but no one knew when that would be, or if he would even wake up at all. As the sun began to sink, so did Lily's hope of Harry awakening. As her hope slowly left her, the guilt she had been pushing away all day finally began to break through, ready to consume her.

XXX

Everything seemed different, there was no pain, no noise, nothing, and it scared him. He did not want to be hurt by Ron, he did not want to be dead, he did not want to leave Lily and Draco behind, and he did not want to be the cause of their emotional pain. However, things began to gradually change, and the painless, soundless environment that held Harry started to dissolve. The aches and pains he was accustom to after _that _type of attack became more pronounced along with the familiar feeling of someone running their fingers through his hair. The soft sound of someone breathing assaulted his hearing as he came to, immediately signaling the fact that he was not dead, but alive, for the moment, and more importantly, not alone.

"Oh, Harry." An all too familiar voice said softly as Harry felt the fingers slowly withdraw from his messy hair. "Why do all these horrid things keep happening to you?"

Gradually, Harry willed his emerald eyes to open, he wanted to make sure that this was real and not some cruel joke Ron and the others had cooked up to humiliate him even more than they already had.

Sure enough, it was the real thing. He was in the Hospital Wing by the blurred look of it. The white walls and sheets with the green privacy screens he had come to know so well was accompanied by the smell of antiseptic he had come to hate. But the best thing he found was the person sitting in the chair next to him. And despite the fact that he had no glasses on, he could see Lily perfectly with her sapphire blue eyes and her long black hair that framed her face that now held a small smile. However, seeing her smile did not help ease the blame he placed upon himself

XXX

The guilt that had engulfed her vanished as Lily stared into Harry's green eyes. It felt good to know that Harry was going to be alright, that whoever had harmed him had not stolen him from her.

"I'm sorry." Harry said, his voice hoarse from the screaming he had done.

"Harry, there is nothing to be sorry for." Lily stated as she moved a bit closer, testing her brother's reaction.

"This is all my fault." Harry muttered as he looked into Lily's eyes.

"It's not your fault." Lily replied as she moved to sit on the edge of her brother's bed. "You didn't ask for this to happen."

"But I didn't tell you where I was going or that I was leaving." Harry replied as he felt tears pool in his eyes, the abused boy couldn't help but feel responsible for his condition.

"Harry." Lily stated as she pulled her brother into her arms. "It's not your fault; you did nothing to deserve this." Harry only nodded to this and buried his face into the crook of Lily's neck and allowed the tears fall. They stayed that way for what seemed like hours, days even, but neither of them said a word or pulled away. Instead of moving, Lily just repositioned their bodies; allowing Harry to feel safe and at the same time receive comfort in the arms that had come accustom to holding him after more beatings and nightmares than either of them could count.

Xxx

Harry was waiting for that feeling he usually had after being brutalized, the one that made him flinch away from Lily after he was raped for the first time, the one that seemed to be dissipating with every attack, the one that seemed to be hiding from him as he held onto his sister.

"Lily." Harry asked breaking the silence that had overtaken them.

"Yes Harry." Lily answered as she rubbed small circles on Harry's back.

"Will you stay with me?" Harry asked quietly, his voice holding a note or two of fear.

"I'm not going anywhere." Lily whispered fervently "Ever"

_Authors notes:_

_I know it's been awhile since I updated but school's been getting in the way. But anyway here is the next chapter, I am not a huge fan of it, but it is kinda necessary _

Always be yourself for nobody can be you.


End file.
